D3: the true threat
by max acorn
Summary: what kind of evil would team the d3s (my charaters), the digidestined and the tamers together? read and find out. read the first two stories to understand. taiora, mimato, takari, rukato. r
1. Default Chapter

MA: hey peoples. Here it is; the official sequel to fight for the future.  
Max: about damn time.  
MA: what are you so mad about?  
Max: I miss everyone.  
MA: well keep on missing because you not in this yet.  
Max: aw, man.  
MA: just do the disclaimer.  
Max: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
MA: that's a good character. Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT   
MISSING HIM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear journal; it's me Tai. Sorry I haven't written lately but thing have been weird. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a digidestined and weird is common for me but this was weirder than the usual weird. It started after we beat malomyotismon and we thought thing would calm down. We were wrong. We were attacked by some guy named the digital warlord wanted to destroy us and he was no joke. He was in change of an entire army and ruled a good chunk of the digi-world. We would have been goners if not for the help of five kids; we had no idea who they were but they some strange powers. Later we learned why; turns out they were from the future, 25 years to be exact and make things even more weird, they were our children as well. The twins, tike and kara, were the kids of Kari and TK, sam is yolei and ken's son, Keke's matt and mimi's daughter, and, to my surprise, max, their leader, was the son of me and sora. Together we battled the warlord battle after battle until we learn that he was, in fact, ken's dead brother, sam, and after some training, faced his ultimate weapon; bring back all our old foes to absorb their power. Max fought him in a kick ass fight, and in the end, we won. (That's my boy!) Well, afterwards, while we celebrated our victory, max disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
It's been two months since that night and things are pretty good; Davis' family decide to go on a vacation in America and from what I heard, has a girlfriend there. Ken and his folks went to see relatives in another part of Japan while yolei and hers went with them. Joe has gone on to medical school, finally and gomamon went with him. Cody and his family moved away after the battle because his house was destroyed. TK and Kari are still together and have sort of become surrogate parent to the twins, since theirs died when they were little. Mimi and matt still go together and keke has joined the band as piano player. As for me and sora; it's been like heaven. I love her more and more with each day. Digimon are appearing on a daily basis but no one seems to mind. In the papers all over the world, people wanted to know who the mysterious gold fighter was who saved the world but we ain't telling. We haven't heard from Simms since max disappeared. Wherever the hell max went, he took him with him. Doc went back to his home in Hawaii and izzy decided to go with him and now both are searching for max. Opps! Gotta go now. I promised sora I'd go to lunch with her. See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai saved his file and shut down his computer as he got up from his desk. He put on his orange jacket and was out his door.  
  
" Agumon!" Tai exclaimed as he watched his digimon on the couch in front of the TV, surrounded by junk food.  
  
" Mom, how could you let him stay up all night?"   
  
" Well, he did ask me." She said from the kitchen. Ever since the battle, Tai's mom has been babying the digimon, letting them do a lot of stuff that Kari and Tai could never get away with.  
  
" What were you watching all night?"  
  
" What do you think? When's gatomon getting home?"  
  
" Eww! I'll see you later." He said as he walked out the door and downstairs. He passed his father, trying to jack up the car but doing it unsuccessfully.  
  
" Hey son? Think you can give me a hand?"  
  
" Sure dad." Tai said as he took hold of the front bumper and lifted it off the ground with one hand. Ever since he learned the style from the d3s, he is now super strong; though he's not as strong as his relatives, tai is still stronger than everyone on else in the city, if not the world. His dad then put the tire on the car and Tai let it down.  
  
" Thanks, son."  
  
" No problem, dad." He said as he as took off like a flash. Not only was Tai strong but also now he was super fast. The trip to sora's was a 30-minute walk but now took only a minute. Tai stopped in front of his girlfriend's apartment but he saw no one in. he began to float up to her window when he saw her mother putting clothes her closet.  
  
" AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she turned to see Tai floating next to her window.  
  
" Tai! I told you not to do that!"  
  
" Sorry, Mrs. T."  
  
" Well if you're looking for sora, she's on the roof in her garden."  
  
" Thanks, ma'am." And with that, the teen flew up to the roof. He looked to see his vision, his sky, and his sora, leaned over her small garden with biyomon. He quietly floated overhead as he was about to surprise her.  
  
" Don't even think about it Tai."  
  
" How did you know?" he said as he landed.  
  
" I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to know." She answered as they drew into a kiss.  
  
" Have you heard anything?" she asked.  
  
" No. Doc and izzy have been searching all of Simms headquarters but no one's heard from since that night. Are you worried?"  
  
" I am but I know he's a big boy."  
  
" A big boy? He's as old as us."  
  
" Yeah well, in a way, we are still his parent so it's natural for me to worry."  
  
" Don't worry, sor. He beat the warlord so he's ready for anything. You ready?"  
  
" Yeah." She said as she got into his arms.  
  
" It's gonna be so boring without sora." Said biyomon.  
  
" Don't worry, biyomon. If you get bored, you can visit agumon. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." With that, Tai flew of with sora in his arms, leaving her digimon with a questionable look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who's first?" asked the small digimon in front of a crystal ball in the middle of a dark room when a larger digimon appeared behind him.  
  
" His name is ogremon, virus type digimon, champion level. He served devimon with leomon a while back."  
  
" Willingly?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" We can't use leomon but ogremon will have to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
  
" There. Now go. Steal their energy, my minion."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Rubba-dub-dub! Thanks for the grub!" said the twins as they began to dig into their food as TK and Kari watched with pride. They had gone to a restaurant as after visiting grandpa at work. It was kind of a strange situation to try to explain how two teens are walking around with two kids who look just like them.  
  
" Damn! This food is kick ass!" exclaimed tike.  
  
" Tike. What have I said?" said TK.  
  
" Tone down the sailor talk. Shit."  
  
" Tike!"  
  
" Busted asshole!" snapped his sister.  
  
" Kara!" exclaimed Kari.  
  
" What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what do we eat now?" asked tike as he, kara, TK and their digimon walked down the street.  
  
" Man, when do you two not think about eating?" asked patamon.  
  
" When we're fighting." Answered kara.  
  
" And I thought digimon at a lot." Added gatomon.  
  
" I wonder where max is? It's been two mouths now." Wondered Kari.  
  
" I won't worry kar. Max is the strongest of us. He can handle anything that someone will throw at him." Said TK.  
  
" I know he will cause..." the boy was cut off as ogremon appeared before them, but he looked different; his eyes were red and baggy but the most noticeable was the large M on his forehead.  
  
" Hey! Ogremon! How's it going?"  
The youngster's answer came with a blow from his club, sending him into a car. Before kara could re-act, she too fell victim to his club, knocking her out. Patamon and gatomon lunged forward at the virus digimon.  
  
BOOM BUBBLE  
  
LIGHTENING PAW  
  
  
  
Their attack had no effect as ogremon appeared to be in a trance and didn't feel it.   
  
  
  
PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO---ANGEMON  
  
GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO---ANGEWOMON  
  
  
HATE OF FATE  
  
CELEASTAL ARROW  
  
  
Their attack again had no effect as he jumped and with one punch, put down the two angel digimon. As he prepared to club them again, tike hit him with a flying kick while kara came up with an uppercut. He immediately got back up and seemed more eager to fight than before to the surprise of all watching.  
  
" Damn! What's up with him?"   
  
" I know! Ogremon was never this tough before." Said angewomon.  
  
" It's not that. I'm sensing a lot more power than he usually has. It's like he's possessed." Said tike.  
  
Without saying a word, ogremon was on the attack as he used his pummel whack on kara but angewomon intervened with a kick that barely fazed him. He grabbed the two and rammed them together. Tike and Angemon charged at him but spun around and hit them both with his club. Both digimon de-digivolved back as he prepared to end the fight when a blast hit him from the back. From the sky, Tai, with sora in his arms, landed and met the twins.  
  
" Ok, what have you two done this time?"  
  
"We didn't do anything; Ogremon started attacking us with some insane power." Said tike.  
  
" Well we'll have to deal with him." Tai spoke as he dashed forward and appeared behind him, putting him in a full nelson. The twins, with fist flying, attack his mid-section and face. Tai then let go and the twin and him fired energy blast at the champion, exploding in a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, a dazed and hurt ogremon was on his back.  
  
" Hey. What happened?"  
  
" You tell us. You attacked us." Said TK.  
  
" I did?"  
  
" You don't remember?"  
  
" No. Last thing I remember, I was on File Island, chasing some tail when I got a bad headache and then I blacked out. Next thing I know, you guys are putting the smack down on me."  
  
" Whoa!"  
  
" Yeah, sis. Hey, what happened to that M on your forehead?" asked tike.  
  
" What M?"  
  
" Nothing. What do you remember?" asked Tai.  
  
" I remember a little evil voice saying ' attack them. Take their energy.'"  
  
" This is all very informative but think I we better get out of here. Our little fight may have caught some eyes." Suggested TK. The others nodded as they helped ogremon and the other digimon out of the street and towards their apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Idiot! He only got 5% energy from them!"   
  
" Don't worry, master. There's an entire planet of digimon to enslave."  
  
" Of course you're right. We all the time in the world."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the unthinkable is thinkable; the unbelievable is believable, as the title should speak for itself;  
  
  
THE TAMERS MEET THE DESTINED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well how do you like that?  
Max: hey! I was nowhere in it!  
MA: I'm trying to build up a story, ass cracker.  
Max: slag off.  
MA: anyway, I want to tell you that MA's corner is still up so send in those requests.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	2. the tamers meet the destined/d3s

MA: hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews.  
Max: but when are you going to put me in the story?  
MA: all in good time, my friend. Now our next guests are the digimon of our own Tai and sora. Here is agumon and biyomon.  
Agu: hey, ma.  
Biyo: hi.  
MA: first I need to ask what do you think of the tamers' digimon.  
Agu: personally I think they are a bunch of wimps!  
Takato and rika: what?!  
Biyo: yeah we can beat the crap out of them. (Tai and sora tries to hold them down.)  
MA: ok. Um... I have a question from Anthony and he wants to know if there is something going on between you two.  
Agu: I don't understand the question.  
Max: man, he wants to know if you two have been knocking boots!  
Biyo: but we don't have any boots.  
Max: aww, shit! Just do the disclaimer.  
Agu: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
Ma: oh yeah. Before we start...(he passes out bottles of booze.) I would like to give it up to Lisa ' left eye' Lopez of TLC who died in a car crash Thursday night. (They all pour out some on the ground.)  
MA: on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
THE TAMERS MEET THE DESTINED   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keke somberly played a tune that he father had taught her when she was little. The teenage wolves had just finished practice and keke was left alone to her thoughts as she thought of the man she loved, wondering where he was.  
  
" Nice song." She turned to see her future parent with fast food bags in hand.  
  
" That was quick."   
  
" It wasn't a long line." Said Mimi as she and matt sat on either side of her.  
  
" You're worried about him are you?"  
  
" Of course I am. How could I not?"  
  
" It ok, kid. Max is ok, I know he is." Said matt.  
  
" But maybe he didn't want to be bothered with me anymore. Maybe he just left me because he doesn't love me any more."  
  
" Don't you say that!" snapped Mimi.  
  
" Hey, I may not know max like you do but I do know his parents and that boy is anything like his father, he is loyal to a fault."  
  
" I know. I'm sorry. It's just I know if he's dead or alive."  
  
" If he's alive, he's probably fighting to get back to you. I know it."  
  
" Besides, if he did leave you, I'll kick his ass."  
  
A small but unsure smile rolled on her face as she and her parents held each other, wondering the fate of their friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I love that song." Rika said as she and takato lay on the grass of the park, listening to b2k's gots ta be. It had been two months since max and the other tamers defeated the d-reaper. Since then, people were still wearily of digimon but the were getting used to them. The digimon were allowed to stay with their partners. And takato and rika were starting to date, sort of.  
  
" I know but why do I feel like that they are singing about us?"  
  
" Maybe because like the words say, you work my nerves." She shot, getting a blush out of him. He then pulled out the picture that max had given him before he left.  
  
" Do you think this picture is real? I mean, was he really related to the digidestined?"   
  
" Maybe, gogglehead, but it would be cool to actually meet them."  
  
" Yeah, it's a nice dream." He said as he stood up and helped rika to her feet. They walked out of the park, not knowing that a large figure in a robe stood silent vigil.  
  
Are you sure about this master? They seem young.  
  
They are needed, as are the others, Otto. You know what to do.  
  
Yes master.  
  
  
  
" So, how's renamon?" he asked as they walked down the street.  
  
" Still the same. She just looks at the sky all night and sigh."  
  
" I still can't believe it; renamon, miss loner was actually in love, with a human no less."  
  
" Tell me about but it is understandable."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Well, he wasn't what you call a normal human; he was powerful, mysterious, strong, charming, handsome, cute butt..."  
  
" Hey, hey, hey! What am I, chopped liver?"  
  
" I'm just saying he had a nice butt."  
  
" I've got a nice butt, too." He pouted.  
  
" Don't worry. You're still my little gogglehead." She said getting a smile off him.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Well here I am." She said as they came to rika's house.  
  
" See you tonight?" he asked.   
  
" Yeah, whatever." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, putting him in a trance like state. Takato literally floated away to the amusement of rika. Meanwhile, renamon watched the scene from the roof as it reminded her of the human who saved both worlds and stole her heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
" What did you wanted Henry?" asked takato as he, guilmon, rika, and renamon arrived at the park, in the center of a stone circle.  
  
" Me? I thought you wanted to meet." He said with terriermon on his shoulder.  
  
" I hope this is good. I was having a good dream." Kazu said as he, kenta, and their partners arrive.  
  
" Yeah. Me and marine Angemon were watching the tonight show."   
  
" Do you guys know how late it is?" said jeri as she in leomon's arms landed out of the tree.  
  
" Wait a minute! You mean that you all got the same message, come to the park and bring your partners?" asked rika. They all nodded in response.  
  
" Well I didn't send them and none of you guys sent it, who did?" wondered Henry.  
  
" I'm afraid I am responsible for this little rouge."  
They all turned to see a figure in a robe enter from the shadows.  
  
" Who are you?" asked rika.  
  
" My name is Otto, and my master has a favor to ask of you all." Takato looked around at his friend and digimon before facing Otto.  
  
" Alright. We're game."  
  
" There is a threat on the horizon and we need all the help we can get."  
  
" Didn't we just beat d-reaper?" asked jeri.  
  
" This is bigger than the d-reaper. All existence depends on what we do now. I won't make you decide but if you choose to go, you will have to leave this world behind." The group crowded around each other, talking in hushed tones.  
  
" Ok. We'll do it."  
Otto merely turned and walked out of the circle.  
  
" I knew you would." He said as the ring they were in began to glow, lifting them off the ground. The tamers and digimon began to groan and gasp, as the light got brighter while takato desperately tried to take rika's hand until the light shot them straight up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey. You ok, man?"  
Takato woke on the ground with his hand in rika's and a man standing over him.  
  
" You know you're not suppose to sleep here."  
  
" Thanks." He said as he looked around to his friends who were starting to come around.  
  
" Ow! What hit us?" asked kazu.  
  
" I don't know. Last thing I remember is talking with that Otto person then a bright light." Said Henry.  
  
" That what we get for trusting a guy in a robe." Rika said as she was helped to her feet by takato.  
  
" Hey! Wasn't it night just a second ago?" questioned jeri.  
  
" Yeah it was." Answered kenta.  
  
" Wait a minute." Spoke guilmon as he sniffed the air.  
  
" What is it, boy?" asked his tamer.  
  
" It's this place. It doesn't smell like home."  
  
" What are you talking about, dino-boy?"  
  
" He's right rika. What ever this place is, it's not our home." Said renamon while the realization sunk in that they were in broad daylight, with their digimon out in the open, and a man watching them. They all turned to him, with smiles on their faces.  
  
" We can explain."  
  
" Explain what? They are digimon, aren't they?"  
  
" Huh?" they all said.  
  
" Well, aren't they?"  
  
" Well, yeah, they are."  
  
" And they are your partners, yeah?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Then what's to explain? Just don't let the cops catch you sleeping here. They arrest digimon too." And with that, he left them.  
  
" Ok, what just happened?" asked kazu. Later the tamers were walking down the street with their digimon and to their amazement, no one looked at them with fear or horror but more like happiness and appreciation.   
  
" Ok, I am officially freaked out." Said rika.  
  
" Yeah, last time we couldn't go to the bathroom without a weird look from people but now, people don't seem to mind." Said Henry.  
  
" Hey, renamon you ok?" asked terriermon as he looked back to see the mentioned digimon had stopped in from of a newsstand, staring into the front-page picture.  
  
" Hey renamon you all right?" asked guilmon.  
  
" Yeah, what is it?"  
  
" It's...its max." she said as she pointed to the picture while everyone gathered around it: the picture was of max and the warlord battling above the skies of odiba.  
  
" Doesn't look like him. How can you tell?" asked guardramon.  
  
" I know."  
  
" Some battle huh?"  
They all looked up to the owner.  
  
" What battle?" asked jeri.  
  
" What do you mean what battle: The big battle."  
  
" Sorry. We're from out of town."  
  
" Don't see how you missed it. It made world news."  
  
" Humor us." Spoke rika.  
  
" Well, about two mouths ago, a guy called the digital warlord attacked the world. All the digidestined in the world could take him. Then this gold fighter showed up and fought him, right here in odiba. He beat the shit out of him and just disappeared and now the world is wondering who he is."  
  
" Well that's easy. His name is..." kenta said before rika and takato slapped their hands   
  
" What he means is that we wish we knew his name was. Ok bye." Said takato as they all rushed away.  
  
" What did you do that for?" asked kenta.  
  
" Wake up stupid! If max wanted the world to know who he was, he would've said so!" explained rika.  
  
" Well this proves one thing; max came from here." Said Henry.  
  
" But how do we know for sure?" asked jeri but before anyone could answer, a skull meramon appeared in front them with a large M on his for head.  
  
" What the?!" said kazu as the looked at the fiery digimon.  
  
" It's a skull meramon! But it feels different than any I've met." Said renamon.  
  
" Well, it doesn't matter cause we are taking him out." Said terriermon as he and the other digimon jumped in front of them and prepared to attack him when suddenly...  
  
" Hi sunshine!"  
  
Tike jump kicked the digimon, knocking him off balance while kara head butted him in the stomach. The twins flapped over and took battle poses beside each other and in front of the tamers.  
  
" You guys need to get out of here."  
  
" Yeah we got this bitch."  
  
The ultimate fired his 'metal fireball' at the children, which they easily dodged and replied with a punch from each to his face that sent him back few inches. He then punched both of them and wrapped his chain around kara. Tike dashed forward but got a kick for his effort. He then began to punch kara in the stomach as she hung by his chain. Suddenly, a kick came out of nowhere, freeing her from his grasp and into the arms of sam.  
  
" We can't leave you two alone for one afternoon without getting into a fight." He said.  
  
" I think they might need babysitters." Said keke as she appeared.  
  
" Hey! We had him on the ropes!"   
  
" Uh-huh! We don't need any help!"  
  
" I see. Let's just put him away."   
  
" Don't forget about me." Said Tai as he and Wargreymon descended from the sky.  
  
" What are you doing here, Tai?" asked keke.  
  
" I was bored."  
  
" And I haven't fought since digigeddon and I'm ready to rumble."  
  
The six-person team dashed at skull meramon as he put up his arms in defense only to feel the onslaught of punches from the group. Then they all dashed back and prepare their attacks.  
  
  
TERRA FORCE  
  
NOVA FLASH  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
SPECIAL BEAM CANNON  
  
TRI BEAM  
  
MASENKO  
  
  
The attacks collided with him in a massive explosion of dust and rocks. As it cleared, the digimon was on his back and out cold.  
  
" Yep, just like the others." Tai said as he and the d3s looked over it.  
  
" Who do you is doing this?" asked tike.  
  
" I wish I knew." He answered as they looked over to the stunned tamers.  
  
" Whoa!" was all takato could say.  
  
" You kids alright?" asked sam.  
  
" Man! They fight just like max!" spoke kazu that caught the attention of the group.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wow! Bread!" said guilmon as he ate the bread on the counter. The d3s invited the tamers to their place as they explained their situation.  
  
" So you're from some different universe?" asked Tai.  
  
" We don't know." Said takato.  
  
" And you've seen max?" asked tike.  
  
" Seen him? He save our world!" spoke kazu.  
  
" And to you, we're nothing but cartoon characters?"   
  
" Except for the ones like max, yeah." Said Henry.  
  
" So who is max?" asked rika.  
  
" Basically, he's my son."   
  
" That's impossible! He's the same age you are."  
  
" I know. I know. It's a long story."  
As Tai explained the situation, renamon looked around the room at the pictures. She picked up one with max and keke in a romantic embrace. Renamon sighed as she remembered his kiss.  
  
" Did you really?"  
The digimon turned to see keke standing behind her.  
  
" What?"  
  
" See max?"   
  
" Uh...yeah I did."  
  
" Was he ok?"  
  
" Yes he was."  
  
" That's good."  
  
" You and him are together?"  
  
" Yes, since we were children."  
  
" Do you love him?"  
  
" With all my heart. There is just something about him. He can be so childish sometimes and so, so..."   
  
" Heroic?"  
  
" Yeah. You really did know him, didn't you?"  
  
" You could say that."  
  
Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Tai got up and opened it to see sora, in which he embraced her in a kiss to the surprise of the tamers.  
  
" What?"  
  
" In the cartoon, you two aren't dating." Said takato.  
  
" Cartoon?"  
  
" I'll explain later. What's up?"  
  
" Matt said that there's another digimon in the outskirts of the city."  
  
" It has an M?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Alright, let's go."  
  
" Wait!" said takato.  
  
" What?"   
  
" We want to go."  
  
" Can they digivolve?" he asked pointed to the digimon.  
  
" You'll see." Said rika.  
  
" Come on, then."  
  
" Aww, man! This is gonna be so cool." Said kazu as they all piled out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the tamers and the destined/d3s fight together for the first time but for this battle, they're gonna have help.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE STRANGER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, I'm sorry to say but this will be the last chapter for a while until I renew my netzero, so enjoy it. (Keke slapped max.)  
Max: what did I do?  
Keke: you kissed renamon! I read the last story!  
Max: but baby- (slap!)  
Keke: don't 'baby' me, bastard.  
Max: come on. She was hot. Would you do it ma?  
Ma: you have to admitted it; renamon is kinda hot.  
Keke: oh that is it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	3. the stranger

MA: hey peoples. I know I'm a little early but just like DC, I had a change of plans.  
Max: what ever. Just be quiet.  
MA: oh yeah: I just got a DVD and all they do is watch movies.  
Keke: we can't help it. It's all so good.  
MA: right. Anyway my next guest is by my opinion, one of the best looking digimon in all three seasons, renamon.  
Rena: hello ma.  
MA: so renamon, do you still have a thing for max, here?  
Rena: yes of course.  
Keke: so you're the digimon that's been hitting on my man!  
Rena: and who are you?  
Keke: I'm his friend/girlfriend/future mother of his children!  
Rena: yeah right!  
Keke: what the hell is that suppose to mean?  
Rena: max is a strong guy and he needs a strong partner beside him like me and not a weak little girl, like you.  
Keke: you bitch!  
Max ladies, please! There's enough me to go around.  
Keke and Rena: you stay out of this!  
MA: Catfight! (The two starts to fight.)  
Tai: I got five on keke.  
Sora: I want some of that attack.  
Rika: me too. Takato?  
Takato: yep. Put me down for ten on keke.  
Rika: takato?!  
Takato: sorry. Gotta go with the odds.  
MA: I don't own digimon or whatever but while you read the fic, I'll over see this fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
THE STRANGER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
METAL WOLF CLAW  
  
FLOWER CANNON   
  
  
  
The attacks of the digimon of matt and mimi's proved futile as tuskmon and snimon stood their ground and as with the other digimon that have been appearing over the past few days, they both had M symbol on their foreheads. Tuskmon then charged Lillymon with a straight punch while his partner in crime slashed at metal garurumon, sending both back to their rookie forms.  
  
" I'm sorry, matt. They were just too strong!" said gabumon as he lost consciousness while palmon followed suit in her partners' arms.  
  
" Matt what are we gonna do now?" Mimi asked her boyfriend but he had no answer to her query.   
  
" I tell you what you're gonna do..."  
  
" You'll let us whoop his ass!" the twins yelled as they ran into the area at super speed and punched tuskmon while the others arrived.  
  
" What took you so long?" asked matt.  
  
" Ice cream truck." Tai smiled as the other members of the d3s attack snimon.  
  
" Whoa! You're matt and Mimi and gabumon..." kazu rambled on as matt looked on in a questioning glance.  
  
" Who's the newbies?"  
  
" We'll explain later." Tai said as ducked a flying tike. He got back just as the other flew back.  
  
" Damn! These guys are tough!"   
  
" Looks like we're gonna have to take up a notch." Sam said as they all nodded and stood in front of the two digimon. And, in a flash, all four transformed into their next stage to the awe of the tamers and their partners.  
  
" Wait a minute! They can do that glowing thing too?!" exclaimed takato.  
  
" Yeah. You thought max was the only one?" said sora as the foursome attacked them.   
  
" I think they might need some help. What do you say gogglehead?"  
  
" Let's do it rika!"  
  
  
  
  
BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE  
  
  
  
TAKATO/GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO--- GALLANTMON  
  
Henry/TERRIORMON BIO-MERGE TO--- MEGA GARGOMON  
  
RIKA/RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO--- SAKUYAMON.  
  
  
  
  
The destined and the d3s stood in awe as the three tamers had merged with their digimon while the digimon in question faced the duo.  
  
" Wow! That was so fucking cool!" the twins exclaimed.  
Together the d3s and megas dashed at the digimon; keke, sakuyamon, and kara went after snimon while sam, tike, gallantmon, and mega gargomon took on tuskmon. Snimon slashed at keke but she was able to dodge it while sakuyamon fired her attack and kara hit him with an uppercut. The boys had no trouble with tuskmon as tike and sam smashed him in the face with their knees while gallantmon and mega gargomon fired their attacks, sending the huge digimon reeling. Just as gallantmon was about to deliver the final blow, his sword arm became rapped in a chain, and with a strong tug, was sent sailing into the wall of a building. As he looked to see who did it, shock crept onto his face as the owner of the chain turned out to be phantomon and like the others, wore an M on the front of his clothes.  
  
" Phantomon?! What's he doing here?" asked Tai.  
  
" That's for me to know and you to take It." the ghost digimon said as behind him a group of bakamon floated behind him, all sporting M's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SHADOW SCYTHE  
  
  
  
Normally, this attack wouldn't hurt a mega of gallantmon's caliber but for reasons unknown to them, the attack de-digivolved back to guilmon and takato, both unconscious. Before sakuyamon could aide him, the bakamon's black fist impacted her body, putting her in the same position as guilmon and takato. Mega gargomon dashed to the aid of his free, only to have the first two digimon attack him from behind, producing Henry and terriermon, beaten and out cold. The other tamers dare not even try to fight now, leaving only the d3s to battle the forces. The twins jumped into the fray first by attacking the bakamon but the ghostly digimon piled on the children, sam dashed at both snimon and tuskmon only to have his efforts wasted as snimon held him from behind while tuskmon punched away at him, and keke could only watch.  
  
" I guess it's just you and me, my dear." Phantomon said as he quietly floated behind her. Without saying a word, keke turned, sharply with a punch but he caught her fist and twisted it around, getting a scream out of her. She shook free only catch repeated blows from the butt of his scythe, dropping her to the ground in her regular form. She looked over to see the others in the same state she was.  
  
" Well that was fun but alas all good things must come to an end!"  
His scythe came down and hit the street, as it seemed that the girl had disappeared. Keke opened her eyes to see that she was in the arms of strange boy; he wore a dark blue body suit that stopped at his arms, showing his well-developed arms, white gloves and white boots. But the most stunning feature was that he looked like max with certain differences; his hair wasn't as long as his but had the basic shape, his skin was a little darker, and his eyes were a striking gold color.  
  
" Your legs work?"  
  
" Ummmm... yeah."  
  
" Then stand up. I've got fighting to do."  
  
Keke did as he asked as the enemy digimon faced him.  
  
" I don't know who you are but this is none of your concern."  
  
" Listen up! I'm gonna say this once: you boys better leave before something bad happens to you."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" Like the kicking of your ass by me." He finished with a smirk.  
  
" Get him." Ordered phantomon as tuskmon ran up to him. He punched only to have the stranger easily dodge it and knee him in the gut, dropping the digimon to the ground.  
  
" Well who's next?"  
  
Snimon went next with his twin sickles and the stranger did as he did with the last one, ending with a kick to his head, sending in a wall.  
  
" Is that it or do I need to find some old grannies to get a better fight?"  
  
With a look, phantomon sent out the bakamon to surround him. The stranger merely laughed at this.   
  
" Is this it? Some digimon in bed sheets? I won't even break a sweat." He said as veins began to pop out of his arms and forehead and in a flash of light, blew back all the bakamon to the ground as to the surprise of the others, the stranger was an ascendant.  
  
" No way! He-he's as stronger as max!" sam said.  
  
" That can't be! No one is as strong as max!" added tike.  
  
" Well, it's just you and me, ghost boy."  
  
Phantomon came at him as he raised his scythe on the have him catch it by the blade and break it in two. The digimon staggered back with fear in his eyes as the stranger walked up to him and jabbed him in the stomach, dropping him. The stranger powered down as he face the others.  
  
" Who are you?" asked keke.  
  
" You'll find out soon." He said as he blasted into the sky and vanished. The three tamers and their digimon woke up, wondering why the digimon were on the ground.  
  
" Hey guys. What happened?" asked takato.  
  
" Awe, man! This guy came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of 'em!" said kazu.  
  
" Really? And I missed it!" said rika, disappointedly.  
  
" And what's weird was that he could do that gold thing that the other can do." Added jeri.  
  
" Yeah and he looked max." said tike, causing renamon's ears to perk up.  
  
" Do you really think it was him?" kara asked.  
  
" I don't know." Was all keke said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the group deals with more aggressive digimon and gets more help.  
  
  
  
MY FRIEND  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I know it's shorter than my usual work but I've been busy playing resident evil. But the big news is renamon and keke are still fighting.  
Max: good fight too. (Spider-man swings in.)  
MA: spider-man? What are you doing here?  
SM: I heard renamon and keke were fighting so I decide to get my money's worth. Put me down for 1000.  
Tai: 1000? Where did you get that kind of money?  
SM: my movie made $114 million last weekend. Of course, I'm gonna have some money. Oh and goblin says put him down for 2000 on renamon.  
MA: cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	4. my friend

MA: hey peoples. We're back and the fight's over.   
Max: it was a fucking tie. Damn.  
MA: before I get to ma's corner, I have some news. Since it is my one anniversary as an author and the d3s' one year birthday, I've decided on creating a new story line. The mummy has done it; star was has done it so now I will do it. I will write a prequel saga to the d3 saga called DIGIMON: THE DIGITAL WAR. It will focus on the start of the digital war, the first appearance of the digital warlord, Tai start as a soldier and his rise to power as high general. Tell me what you think and if you want to see it soon. And now, my next guest is takato's loyal digimon, here's guilmon.  
Guil: hi, ma. You got any bread?  
MA: later. So how do you feel about your tamer spending time here?  
Guil: I don't mind. It's a nice enough place. Oh one more thing...PYROSHPERE!  
(He fires at agumon and biyomon.)  
Agu: what was that for?  
Guil: I heard what you two said about us tamer digimon!  
Tai: he has a point, agumon.  
Sora: yeah. You two did kinda deserve that!  
Biyo: whose side are you guys on any way?  
Ma: while they settle things, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT   
MY FRIEND  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of tamers, digidestined and d3s were back at their apartment to re-think their strategy. TK and Kari along with their digimon had arrived a few minutes after they returned. The twins and the digimon were stuffing their face as the rest met.  
  
" Alright here's what we know: max is missing, there's digimon attacking us with strange new powers, and now someone who looks like max and fights like him saves our asses. Now what do we do?" said Tai.  
  
" Maybe the reason why is that M symbol they all are sporting." Said matt.  
  
" Have you guys seen anything like this on your world?" asked Kari.  
  
" Nope. Nothing like this." Answered takato.  
  
" I say we head to the digital world to ask genni what he thinks is happening." Spoke sora.  
  
" Wait! You guys can go to the digital any time?" asked an astonished rika.  
  
" Yeah. Can't you?"  
  
Suddenly, the computer in the living room came to life in a flash of light and in the middle of the room was izzy, tentomon, and doc, all wearing Hawaiian shirts.  
  
" Aloha dudes!" said tentomon said as the destined welcomed their friends back.  
  
" How have you been?" asked matt.  
  
" Hawaii's a pretty good place but it doesn't beat home."   
  
" Eww! Where did you get those shirts?" said the mother and daughter duo.  
  
" Hey! Don't down my heritage!" said doc.  
  
" Speaking of that, how did it feel being back home?" asked Tai.  
  
" Good. It's amazing how much mail piles up over four years. I see we have some new faces here."  
  
" Oh yeah. Takato, rika, Henry, kazu, kenta, jeri, this is dr. Theodore kinto."   
  
" Call me doc." He said as he shock their hands.  
  
" Doc, these are the tamers. They come from another reality."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Prodigious."  
  
" I always hypothesized about realities."   
  
" Could be worth studying."  
  
" Yeah ok." Said takato.  
  
" What guys doing here so soon?"  
  
" Well, we heard about your problems and decided to see if we can help." Said izzy.  
  
" Kids, go get you digimon. We're heading to..." Tai's order was stopped as out from the kitchen rolled out tike and guilmon in a death roll. The two were wrestling in an intense battle grip. The other digimon spilled out of the kitchen to see the fight.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
  
" We were eating and we came to the last piece of bread and they both wanted it and then..."  
  
" Wrestlmania!" said terriermon.  
  
" Oh crap!" Tai and takato said simultaneously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ow! It hurts!" said tike as he rubbed his red cheek. The group was now walking towards genni's lake house after breaking up the fight between him and the red digimon.  
  
" Well you earned it, ass." Said his sister.  
  
" He touched my food!"   
  
" So how long 'til we reach his house?" asked kenta.  
  
" Just over this hill." Said Tai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DARKSIDE ATTACK  
  
  
  
The attack threw them forward as the offending digimon, gigadramon and megadramon.  
  
" Aww, man! Not those two." Said tike.  
  
" Let's rock!"  
  
  
AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO--WARGREYMON  
  
GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO--METAL GARURUMON  
  
METAL GARURUMON/WARGREYMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO-OMNIMON  
  
TAKATO/GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO-GALLANTMON  
  
Henry/TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO-MEGAGARGOMON  
  
RIKA/RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO-SAKUYAMON  
  
  
  
  
" Matt, the others to the house! We'll handle these guys!" said Tai.  
  
" I think that's out of the question now, bud." He said as they were now surrounded by tankmon.  
  
" Now what?"  
  
" We kick ass!" tike said as he and his twin took to the sky followed by the other d3s. The mega digimon formed a semi-circle around the group. The tankmon began firing as gallantmon charged at them. The shots bounced off his armor as he raised his shield and fired the shield of the just. The attack hit home but the tankmon dodged it and fired again, bring him down.  
  
" Takato!"   
  
Sakuyamon flew towards him but was caught in the back a round.  
  
  
  
  
MEGA BARRAGE   
  
  
The attack hit half of the tankmon but their reinforcements came in the form of blitzmon as they dropped their bombs on them. Meanwhile in the sky, the d3s were barely holding their own as the mega digimon pounded sam and keke to the ground. The twins turned from watching the ground battle to see gigadramon fired his dark side attack at them, full blast and at point blank range sending them a few yard away from the rest. Leomon was now the last digimon stand as now all the digimon were down and out. He put jeri behind him as the tankmon advanced on him and fired. The hits downed the lion digimon as the blitzmon now targeted jeri but just as she was about to be hit, she vanished. And to the surprise of the tamers and her digimon, she was a few feet away, now in the arms of strange man; he wore white outfit with flowing robes and a brown hat, but most noticeable was his eyes which were a deep red and his ears which were large and pointing.  
  
" You all right?"  
  
Jeri nodded as he put her on her feet and without saying another word, shot into the sky like a bullet. The destined never seen some move that fast, not even with max. Gigadramon fired his attack but was not even able to touch him as he super kicked him in the face and elbow his brother digimon. After they his the ground, the young man crossed his arms over his chest and began to spin super fast like a twister, and soon sucked up all the enemy digimon and blew them all into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara rubbed her head as she awoke to her situation; tike was still unconscious, clothes torn and she saw no sigh of the others.  
  
" Where is every one?"  
  
" It doesn't matter now."  
  
She turned to see warumonzemon standing over her.  
  
  
  
  
BEAR CLAW  
  
  
Before she could fight back, his massive claw hit her in the face, sending her flying into a boulder.  
  
" The master will be pleased." He said as he stood over her. He raised his claw to deliver the final blow when out of nowhere he was hit in the face by a kick sending him sailing. Kara looked up at her savor: he was about the same age she was, wore a blueish green outfit, an orange karate belt, and brown boots. His hair was brown and spiky with a lick of hair in his face, which had glasses on it. He looked down at her as she got a good looked at his face and shock hit her. The boy then looked back at the now irate warumonzemon.  
  
" You little punk! How dare you!"  
  
" Yes, I do dare!"  
  
" Now I must hurt you."  
  
" Bring it on, Winnie."  
  
" You might want to take off those glasses. I might feel bad hitting you with those on."  
  
" I have yet to meet some one strong enough to knock these off my face."  
  
The ultimate roared as he ran at him but the boy moved behind and with a chop to his neck, knocking him out.  
  
" Don't worry. He's wake up in a few days."  
  
" What are.."  
  
" David, come on. We have to go." The robed man yelled as he flew overhead.  
  
" Sorry got to go. Tell tike I said what's up?" he said as he took to the air.  
  
" Wait..." was all the young girl could say before passing out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" WAIT!" kara said as she woke on the couch in genni's home. The others were tending to their wounds.  
  
" Stay still." Kari said.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" We were surrounded until this strange came and beat the tar out of all of them." Explained TK.  
  
" And save my life." Added jeri.  
  
" Tike?"  
  
" Yeah sis?"  
  
" Do you remember David?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" I saw him today. He saved me from warumonzemon."  
  
" That's impossible!"  
  
" I know but I saw him. He told me to tell you, what's up."  
  
" What?!"   
  
" Wait a minute. Who is David?" asked Kari.  
  
" David motomiya, my best friend, from my time."  
  
" He was the only one who loved fight as much as us and could go toe to toe with us."  
  
" Oh I'm officially weirded out here." Said keke.  
  
" It's understandable."  
  
They all turned to the door to see Simms in his robe.  
  
" Simms! Where have you been?" asked doc.  
  
" Around. Now if you're ready, come with me."  
  
" Where?" asked izzy.  
  
" To meet my boss."  
  
" You, Ezekiel Simms, third riches man on the planet, has a boss?" said Tai.  
  
" Please come with me and all will be explained."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: who is controlling the digimon? What brought the tamer to their earth? Who are the mystery fighters? And what happened to max two months ago?  
All questions will be answered in   
  
  
  
  
REUNION   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: what did you think?  
Max: does this mean what I think it means?  
MA: yes my friend.  
Max: finally.  
Keke: what?  
MA: you'll have to wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	5. reunion

MA: hey people. Now it's time-  
Max: forget that man! Get to the fucking story!  
MA: you wait your turn. We have a very special guest.  
Max: All right. But be quick about it.  
MA; all right, for the first time on MA's corner, we have another author as a guest. He's a kick ass writer, a loyal reader, and a good guy, here's Anthony.  
A: hey whassup. Hey, ma? There's this guy out side asking for change and then he want to give me head.  
MA: don't worry about him. He's a crack head.  
Max; hey man! I personally want thank you for help keep this saga going.  
A: your welcome.  
Tai: and I read a lot of you stuff man. Good, real good.  
MA: if you don't mind I have to ask him some question...  
Takato: hey! Raw is on!  
MA: damn this! Let's go! Ant, would you like to do the honor?  
A: certainly. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Now on with the fic. Hey! Wait for me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
REUNION  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn! That was a kick ass ride!" exclaimed tike as he and the rest got to their feet. Simms had flown them to central planet from the digital world.  
  
" Ok, people. Follow me." He said as he walked ahead of them in the massive palace while they did as he asked. Soon, he lead them out side allowing them to see the sky; an infinitely pink sky with moons surrounding them, the ground was green with rolling hills and trees. The group was awe struck as they looked around.  
  
" Where on earth are we, Simms?" asked izzy.  
  
" Not on earth." Was all he said. Soon they came upon a group of individuals, apparently training: two bird like men in brown robe spared with each other and a blue man in a white and black uniform doing push ups. He suddenly looked up and, upon see Simms, jumped and shakes his hand.  
  
" Bojack! Good to see you!"  
  
" Simms, long time on see. Huh? Humans? Here?"  
  
" Don't worry. They're with me."  
  
" Oh I see."  
  
" Do you know where the master is?"  
  
" Over there. He's training with you-know-who. I'm just amazed at his skills, as a human."  
  
" Thanks. Ok, gang. Let's go." He said as he and the group walked on.  
  
" Who was that?" asked Tai.  
  
" Just a friend of mine."   
  
They walked on until they came to clearing where shinmon and kibitomon where watching the sky with great interest. Shinmon then turned to see his servant with a happy look.  
  
" Master." Simms said as he bowed to him.  
  
" Thank you for bringing them. He will be most happy."  
  
" Hey! I knew I recognized you." Said takato.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked sam.  
  
" He came to our earth when max defeated d-reaper."  
  
" That's correct. I'm glad you remember."  
  
" Just who are you?" asked TK.  
  
" Wait. HEY!" he yelled into the sky.  
  
" WHAT!" someone yelled back.  
  
" COME DOWN!"  
  
" FOR WHAT?"   
  
" I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!"  
  
" I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SURPRISES!"  
  
" I PROMISE YOU'LL LIKE IT!"  
  
" ALRIGHT! I'M COMING DOWN!"  
  
Just as he said it, a figure came down as a high speed and landed in the clearing. He wore an outfit similar to kibitomon's but the vest was blue. He had a large sword rest on his shoulder, but his back was to them as his long ponytail blew in the wind. Keke's eyes suddenly shot open as she recognized who he was.  
  
" I hope this was worth breaking my train-ing." He said as he turned to see the group behind him. Upon doing so he dropped his sword, as he was speechless while the group didn't need introduction on who he was.  
  
" Max?" was all tike could saw as the teen in question could even form words.  
  
" You guys just gonna stand there or is any one gonna say anything?"  
  
The twins flew at him immediately, taking him down with two tremendous hugs as they laugh. The kids where speaking a mile a minute.  
  
" One at a time! One at a time! Man I missed you two." He said as he got up.  
  
" And what am I, chopped liver?" said sam.  
  
" No way. I missed you too." He said as the best friend exchanged hugs. Then he came to keke. The couple didn't need to say a word as they shared a passionate kiss, much to the disappointment of renamon.  
  
" I think they missed each other." Said doc.  
  
" 'Missed each other' is an understatement." Remarked izzy.  
  
They broke after about a minute with smiles on their faces as he went to his 'parents'.  
  
" You leave for two mouths and you lose your sense of fashion." Tai remarked.   
  
" Hey they made me wear this stuff."  
  
" None the less, damn good to see you boy."   
  
" Have you been washing behind your ears?" asked sora jokingly.  
  
" Yes, mother."  
  
" Good. Nice to see you." She said as they hugged him.  
  
" TK, Kari, nice to see you two still together." They just smiled as they shared a hug.  
  
" Been practicing?" he asked matt.  
  
" What do you think?"  
  
" At least you could have gotten that in pink." Mimi said as she, matt, and max shared a hug.  
  
" Nice shirts boys." He said to doc as he shock their hands.  
  
" Thanks, I think." Said doc. Max then looked over and finally realized the tamers were here with them.  
  
" Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
" We had some vacation time due and we decided to spend it here." Said Henry.  
  
" But other wise, it's good to see you." Said rika. Max then looked up at renamon and smiled.  
  
" Hey renamon. Looking good."  
  
" T-t-thank you."  
  
Max then looked over and to his amusement, saw tike trying to lift the d-sword.  
  
" Oh yeah. Try this!" he yelled at the sword as he transformed and tried again.  
  
" Forget about it tike. It took me all my power just to lift that thing." He said as the youngster finally gave up. Max then picked it up and began swinging it with ease.  
  
" You should be very pleased with him. He has come a long way since he arrived." Said shinmon.  
  
" How would you know? Just who are you?" asked an irate keke.  
  
" Kek, that's no way to talk to the supreme digi-deity."  
  
" The what?" asked takato as the digimon, almost on a reflex, kneeled to shinmon.  
  
" What are you guys doing?" asked jeri.  
  
" You see, the digital world, yours and ours, are just two planet in a whole digital universe, full of digimon you wouldn't even believe and shinmon is the ruler of it all." Said max.  
  
" I wouldn't say ruler. More like overseer is a better term."   
  
" Damn! I can see why you went with him." Said Tai.  
  
" Yeah. If the god of the digital universe asked me to go some where, I'd go." Added matt.  
  
" That brings up the question; why are we here?" asked izzy.  
  
" All your questions will be answered when the others arrive."  
  
" When who arrives?" asked Henry.  
  
" That would be us."  
  
  
They all turned to see an unlikely sight; the three warriors who aided them the last two days were right there.  
  
" Pikkan, David, BW! 'Bout time you got here!" max shouted at them.  
  
" So they are all here? Good." Said the one called BW.  
  
" David, is that you?" asked tike.  
  
" Yes, my friend. It's good to see you." He said as the best friends ran to each other and cheered.  
  
" Wait a minute! Your name is motomiya?" asked TK.  
  
" Yep. My father was Davis. My mother was American."  
  
" And unlike his father, he is a genius." Said kara, getting a blush out of him.  
  
" More humans. I'm gonna need to take a bath after this." Said pikkan.  
  
" What's his problem?" asked kazu.  
  
" Don't mind him. That's just how he is."  
  
" Well since your all here, would you like something to eat?" asked shinmon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" DAMN!" the twins and David said after the servers finished putting a massive amount of food on a long table.   
  
" Let's eat!" said max, keke, sam, the twins, David, BW, Tai and the digimon sat down and began pigging out. The destined just ate like they always did but the tamers couldn't believe the amount of food or the speed at which they ate. Pikkan merely sat with his arms crossed, silently.  
  
" You know, I think I'll never get use to this."  
  
Soon the digimon had finished but the others were still eating.   
  
" How can they still be eating?" asked a very scared guilmon.  
  
" I think there about to explode." Said terriermon.  
  
" Hey, max! We're almost out of pasta." Said Tai.  
  
" Hey! Can we get some more spaghetti over here?" asked max.  
  
" And bring some more egg rolls while your at it!" added BW.  
  
" Can I get some more punch over here?" asked keke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright! Now that was what called eating!" committed tike as the group had gathered on the ground in a circle.  
  
" Well you didn't have to be such a pig about It." remarked David.  
  
" You ate as much as us."  
  
" Yeah but I wasn't a pig."  
  
" Hey pikkan. You didn't eat anything. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
" My people don't need to eat all the time. We eat only once a month."  
  
" Ok, now with that out of the way, will you answer our questions?"  
  
" Of course tai. This has it began before any of you were born. Over 10,000 years ago, digital time, the digi-verse was a place of peace and harmony. We had discovered that humans would eventually meet digimon and enter parts of the digiverse. But they were those who didn't like this view. They were the circle; a group of magic and evil digimon who believe that contact with humans would defile the purity of the digi-verse and seeked to wipe the digi-verse out of existence but there was one hope, the high ones. During this time, there were hundred of them, which was more than enough to handle them but that all change one day. The circle, using all their dark magic and power, create the ultimate weapon to care out the task, a digimon of unbelievable power and destructive capability. His name: buumon. Buumon had not will or conscious of his own. He was made one purpose: to destroy and he was very good at it. Civilizations were exterminated, planets were destroyed, and whole galaxies were phased out. We had ten high one who had ten times the power of the warlord and they could not defeat."  
  
" So how did you beat him?"  
  
" Though buumon had no will of his own, his power continued to grow, more that even the circle could control. So, they place him inside a containment ball until his power dropped enough for them to control him again. That was our time to strike so all the high ones, and me all 200 of them, launched an attack against the circle. We won the battle but all but four high ones died. But a bigger problem came up: what to do with buumon? Without any circle members left, no one could free him so we chose to hide the ball. But 500 years ago, we checked its hiding place and the ball had vanished. We believe that one member of the circle had survived: sorcerermon. He seeks to complete the mission his brothers started years ago."  
  
" How do we know he has released him already?" asked rika.  
  
" Because we are still alive. Because of his years in confinement, buumon needs a tremendous amount of pure energy to reawaken at his full power. To do this, sorcerermon uses his magic to create slaves of digimon. It only works on digimon who have openly served the forces of darkness. While under his power, their strength would dramatically increase their power and when they damage a foe, the energy they lose is absorb by them and sent to buumon."  
  
" That's they attacked so much."  
  
" Yes. So, to combat this threat, I sent the remaining high one out, to search for warrior to battle for us."  
  
" And that's where I come in. I landed on your planet but didn't really find any one strong enough to fight. That's when I saw you digidestined land in the digital world. I had seen humans before but when I saw you, Tai and sora, all that changed."  
  
" Why us?"  
  
" Because you two had the infinity factor."  
  
" What that?"  
  
" The infinity factor is a force connected to the golden radiance. Rare in digimon but unheard of in humans. I decide to watch you for a while and as I did, I had a thought; if you two had a child, it would be the most powerful warrior alive so when the war came, I pulled some strings."  
  
" You orchestrated my birth?"  
  
" More like leaned since I couldn't openly interfere."  
  
" With that, we formed this team before you."  
  
" Otto came to me in my time and filled me in. I trained with max here with max until the time was right." Said David.  
  
" Pikkan is an alien digimon called an alterian. I fought him in a tournament two months ago and he's pretty tough."  
  
" I'm only doing this to get a rematch with him. Nothing more."  
  
" And what his story?" sam asked as he pointed to BW.  
  
" Come on, guys. Don't you remember me? Here's a hint; terra destroyer!"  
  
" BLACK WARGREYMON!" they all said in shock.  
  
" But how?" asked izzy.  
  
" When I 'died', I was given a new body in the next realm. When shinmon needed fighters, he asked me if I want to come back. I agreed. He used some of max's blood and made this body for me."  
  
" And now with the rest of you, we have a chance."  
  
" But how do know where he is?" asked Henry.  
  
" Sorercermon's may be strong, it has a limited range. He must be on the same planet as the digimon he controls. So that's the whole story. The rest of you don't have to fight. It is your chose." Shinmon finished.  
  
" Well, if max is gonna fight, then I will too." Said tike as his sister stood with him.  
  
" If you think I'm letting you go it alone, you're wrong." Said keke.  
  
" This will be pretty good. I'm in." said sam.  
  
" We're your future folks and it would be bad parenting to let you fight this one alone." Said Tai.  
  
" Ditto." Was all matt said.  
  
" We've been though worse but let's do It." said TK.  
  
" Right, TK." Added Kari.  
  
" You kids don't have to fight if you don't..."  
  
" We already talked about it. Max you saved our world so we owe you. We're in." said takato.  
  
" Good. We'll need all the help we can get. Guys, last time we fought together, we fought for the future. Now we fight for existence itself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the team goes on the offensive.  
  
DISCOVERY OF THE HIDEOUT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: oh hey! I hop you enjoyed the fic. We were watching wrestling.  
A: and it kicked ass.  
Takato: not as kick ass as TA-KA-TO!  
Rika: gogglehead, that was so lame.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	6. discovery of the hideout

MA: hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews.   
Sora: so who's next?  
MA: well our next guest is the second new character to appear here. Here's David.  
David: nice to be here.  
MA: so David, just what is your background?  
David: well, my father met my mom during the world tour. Her name was Alice. They stayed close during the war and I was born a little after the war. Oh and I have an IQ of 210.  
Tai: wait a minute! You're davis' son and you have an IQ of 210?  
David: on my mother's side.  
All: Ahh!  
MA: mind doing the honors?  
David: certainly. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Now on with fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
DISCOVERY OF THE HIDEOUT   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man this is boring." Exclaimed Russell as he and Otto flew over the digital world.  
  
" Nevertheless, we have the duty to find sorercermon's ship. We know it's here."  
  
" Yeah, but we already searched every nook and cranny. We've- hold on!"  
  
" What?"  
  
Russell pointed over the horizon, spotting two digimon in armor flying in the opposite direction, both with M's on their chests.  
  
" Looks like we found our lead. Contact the master!" he said as he and Otto took off after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things on central planet quickened as the group of destined, digimon, tamers and d3s trained: max had returned to swinging the d-sword, tai was doing one finger push ups with sora, agumon, and biyomon on his back, the megas of the tamers openly sparred with BW and pikkan was meditating, causing him float a foot off the ground.  
  
" 997, 998, 999, 1,000!" sora counted as Tai moved up and down.  
  
" You done yet?"  
  
" You kidding? I haven't even broken a sweat." Said Tai.  
  
The megas landed and de-digivolved back as BW landed with some perspiration on his face.  
  
" Man! That was intense!" said takato.  
  
" Yeah, gogglehead. Even for me." Added rika.  
  
" Is this really necessary?" asked Henry.  
  
" Yes it is. If you can last against five minutes against me than you're deader than dead." BW answered.   
  
" Hey, where is jeri going?" asked guilmon.  
  
" Looks like she's going over to pikkan." Said renamon.  
  
" What would she want with mister ' I'm better than humans and digimon who still call themselves digimon?!'" joked terriermon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Umm... mister pikkan?" asked jeri as she approached the meditating alterian.  
  
" I just want to say thank you for saving me life back there."  
  
"..."  
  
" I know that you don't like humans much but I was hoping we can be friends."  
  
"..."  
  
" Can you hear me?"  
  
" ..."  
  
" I SAID CAN YOU..."  
  
" Yes, I can. These large things on the side of my head are called ears."  
  
" But how came you..."  
  
" When we meditate, alterians don't speak much. And in answer to your question, alterians don't want or need friends. Besides the fate of the digi-verse is at stake and I have no time for this."  
  
" Oh. I see. Sorry to interrupt your peace. I'll go now." She said as turned to go back to the sleeping leomon's side, on the verge of tears.  
  
" (Sighs) jeri..."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You're...welcome."  
  
A small smile crept on to her face as she walked away.  
  
" Looks like you have a fan." Said BW from beside him.  
  
" I am a first class warrior of my people. I have no time to make friendly with others, especially a human girl."  
  
" But you said you're welcome. That's not very warrior like, is it?"   
Pikkan merely grunted as a boom echo over the landed.  
  
" They're still at it?"  
  
" Yep. They must have been fighting for 2 hours now."  
  
" 2 hour, 36 minutes, and 12 second to be precise."  
  
" Thank you mister wizard."  
  
" To think: they aren't even preteens and yet they're stronger that some of the fighters on my world." pikkan remarked as in the sky, tike and David traded blows, each blow send a resounding booms. Their wrists slammed into each other in a sort of test of strength as their faces contorted with pain. They then released their grip and landed on opposite ends.  
  
" Pretty good, tike. You've gotten a lot stronger since last we meet."  
  
" Thanks. You've gotten better too."  
  
" Yes, but I'm still stronger."  
  
" I don't think so!" tike proclaimed as he transformed to his ascendant form.  
  
" Well what do you think now?"  
  
" Well, that would be impressive...if I couldn't do it too!" he said as he powered up and in a flash of light, his hair was now the same golden color as tike's.  
  
" How did you do that?!"  
  
" Max gave me a crash course in ascendant transformation."  
  
" Thanks a lot max." tike spat as he glared at max.  
  
" Now if you're ready..." he said as in an instant, both dashed toward each other when suddenly...  
  
" May I have you attention please?"  
  
Both kids immediately stopped and powered down as the voice of shinmon called everyone over.  
  
" What is it shinmon?"   
  
" I just got word from Otto and Russell; they found sorercermon's ship."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" They've got it under close watch but they haven't done anything yet."  
  
" Good. We have to end this." Said max.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked keke.  
  
" We have to prevent him from releasing buumon and it's better to stop them now. Me, BW, pikkan and tai will head and see what we can do."  
  
" I'm coming too." Said takato.  
  
" No way, kid!" said BW.  
  
" Listen! You guys might need a mega for back up."  
  
" Alright but don't jump in if you can't help it."   
  
" Thanks."  
  
" The rest of you head back. Just in case we fail."  
  
" Be careful, max." said keke as she hugged him.  
  
" Don't get yourself killed, ok?" said sora.  
  
" Right sora."  
  
" Hey gogglehead? You take care of yourself, ok?"   
  
" Right rika."  
  
" You be careful too, mister pikkan."  
  
" Humph!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hurry up gallantmon!" BW yelled back as they flew. Simms was in the lead with max, BW, pikkan and gallantmon following behind.  
  
" You're sure this is the right way?" asked max.  
  
" I can feel the others just up ahead."  
  
" Hopefully the fighting hasn't started yet." Said pikkan.  
  
" We're here." Simms said as they came up to a large cliff, with both Otto and Russell peeking over the side. The group landed and crawled over to where they were. They looked over to see the two digimon with a geckomon in between them. In front of them was a small cone shaped structure.  
  
" Is this it?" takato asked as he de-digivolved from gallantmon.  
  
" Yeah. We followed them." Answered Otto.  
  
" Look at the ground around it. It looks like it's been dug up recently." Observed BW.  
  
" That must be the reason why we couldn't find it earlier. The whole damn thing was underground." Said Russell. Suddenly, the door opened and out came a digimon with similar white armor as the others and began to talk to the others.  
  
" Is he sorcerermon?" asked max.  
  
" No, that's one his men."  
  
The digimon then stuck his head inside the structure and a strange whirling noise came from inside. When it stopped, a small digimon in white and orange outfit, brown skin, black hair and a belt with an M on it floated out. Behind him emerged a tall monster of a digimon; he wore a light blue outfit, white boots, and a white cape. His skin was a red copper color, big ears, a beard and reptile like eyes. Upon seeing, the high ones and pikkan had shock written over their faces.  
  
" What the hell?! What's he doing here?"  
  
" Who, Simms?"  
  
" Daburamon."  
  
" Which one?" asked max.  
  
" The big one."  
  
" Who is he?" asked takato.  
  
" He's the ruler of the demon digimon world."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It a area in the digi-verse. Real bad place and he's the strongest of them all. It's said no one have ever lasted a minute against him." Said pikkan.  
  
" And the small one? He's sorcerermon?" asked max.  
  
" Yep. That's him." Said Russell.  
  
" Otto, Russell, I think you two need to head back. Tell the other what's up?"  
  
" You don't need to tell us twice." Otto said as he and Russell headed out, trying not to be seen.  
  
" So do you know?" asked sorcerermon to the geckomon.  
  
" I don't know! I swear!"  
  
" You will tell the master! Where are the digidestined?" spoke daburamon.  
  
" I swear! I don't know!"  
  
" Pity. I would let you live even if you lied but now..."  
  
Before geckomon could say anything, sorcerermon looked at him as colorful rays hit him and in an instant, geckomon bloated up and was deleted to the horror of the warriors.  
  
" Takato, I'm scared." Said guilmon.  
  
" Now that was just wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
" You two, get inside." Sorcerermon ordered and the first two digimon enter the structure. The magic digimon walked a little forward with his back towards the cliff.  
  
" What is it master?"  
  
" It appears that our men were followed by some of the digidestined. Up on the cliff."  
  
" Yes I see now. Four humans, two digimon, one high one and all are strong."  
  
" Hmm, we still need some energy for buumon and I think I know how."  
  
" We can't use the energy of the high one but the others have the energy we need."  
  
" No daburamon, they have more than enough energy for our needs. If you attack the others, the strong ones will charge in. take care of the weaker ones."  
  
" Yes master." And with that, sorcerermon walked back to the ship.  
  
" What about me, master?"  
  
" He won't need any help pu-pu. But I'll tell you what, you can fight on stage one."  
  
" Really? Thank you master." With that, they both entered, leaving daburamon alone.  
  
" This changes everything; with daburamon in his power, sorcerermon is going to be hard to beat." Said Simms.  
  
" Wait a minute! What's daburamon still doing out?" asked Tai.  
  
His answer came as daburamon slowly turned around and grinned at them.  
  
" AND NOW IT BEGINS!"  
  
" HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE!"   
  
The demon digimon suddenly jetted in front of them.  
  
  
PYROSHERE  
  
  
Guilmon's attack was dodged as he looked over his foes. Know whom to take out, he then spat three gobs of spit at takato, guilmon and Tai, to the horror of Simms. Max jumped at him and attempted to punch him but he blocked them.  
  
" TAKATO! HELP!!!" guilmon screamed as his arm then the rest of him began to turn to stone but takato was in the same position as him. Within the span of ten seconds, Tai, takato, and guilmon were fully turned to stone.  
  
" If you want your friends back, come on in, if you dare." He laughed as he flew inside the ship.   
  
" What happened to them?" asked an angry max.  
  
" I should have told you; that is one of his attacks. Anything that touches his spit turns to stone." Answered Simms.  
  
" Any way to turn them back?" asked BW.  
  
" There is only one way; kill daburamon."  
  
" Then let's do it!"  
  
" But don't you see? It's a trap."  
  
" And it's working. Ready little brother?"  
  
" Let's show who they are fucking with." Max said the brothers of destruction took off to the entrance.  
  
" But..."  
  
" There nothing you can do. All we can do now is fight." Spoke pikkan as he followed.  
  
" Fools." Simms stated as he followed too. The fighters arrive at the entrance to find a long shaft going down. The foursome then floated down the hole and landed in a large area. On one side of the room was a while door with the trademark M on it.  
  
" Hey there's a door. Think we should bust it in?" asked max.  
  
" No." said Simms.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" That's another thing I forgot to tell you; any kind of outside shock could wake up buumon early and even a quarter of his strength, he's still too strong."  
  
" Damn."  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to our heroes, the evil digimon master watched them from his crystal ball.  
  
" Like flies to honey; so easily trapped."  
  
" Yes. It would be surprising if anyone of them had a brain. Now, to business; Pu-pu! Are you ready?"  
  
" I can't wait master. My blood is boiling!"  
  
" Then wait no longer!" with that, the door to the room began to open.  
  
" Ok, Showtime!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: our hero must battle their way through the ship in order to stop sorcerermon.  
  
  
  
  
BATTLES IN THE SHIP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that's done.  
Max: hey man. How come we don't have a web site?  
MA: what do you mean?  
Max: other made up digimon stories have their own web site? Shouldn't we?  
MA: well since this is a fan friendly sight, we'll ask them. In your review tell me if you think the d3s deserve a website.  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	7. battles in the ship

MA: hey peoples. Thank you for supporting the idea of a d3 website. As soon as I can find some one who can draw well since mine suck, I'll work on it.  
Max: good.  
Ma: well my next guest is tike's twin sister. Here's kara.  
Kara: hi, great to be back...(looks over at the unconscious renamon, jeri and keke.)  
What the hell has been happening here?  
Takato: long story short, a lot of people have been fighting here.  
Kara: right.  
MA: ok, kara one of my reads asks if you have a thing for David.  
Tai: which is impossible since his father had no luck with your mother.  
Kara; well it's not that impossible. (Takato and rika stopped making out, tai and sora stopped making out, guilmon stops eating bread, renamon, keke, and jeri wake up, pikkan, with his pants down comes in. David just sits there.)  
MA: let me get this straight; you, kara, like David, davis' son?  
Kara: I didn't say that. I just think he's cute, with that hair and those glasses.  
MA: what about you David? How do you feel about this?  
David: what can I say? I'm dead sexy!  
MA: just do the goddamn disclaimer.  
Kara: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. On with the fic.  
Tai: have you been talking to towelie?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
BATTLES ON THE SHIP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok, it's Showtime." Said max as the door opened and the alien warrior eagerly stepped out.  
  
" Welcome, fellow warriors, to stage one!"  
  
" Stage one?"  
  
" Yes. My master at the bottom level of this ship; we are currently on the top level, also called stage one. In order to get to him, you must fight the fighter that appears at each level but you shouldn't concern yourselves about getting to the next level since none of are leaving here alive!" he laughed evilly as they looked on.  
  
" Alright, guys! Which one of us gets to fight this guy first?" said an overly excited max.  
  
  
  
" Hmm. Pu-pu seems a little anxious."  
  
" He hasn't had a battle in so long master."  
  
" No matter. I forgot to check on buumon. Come, daburamon. We know how this fight will turn out." He said as he put his ball on its stand. The duo walked a little ways until they came to a large purple ball with vein like imprints on it. At the base of it was a small clock like dial with the M sigh at the 12:00 position and a pointer at the 3:00 position. To any of the fighter, they would know that this ball contained the horror that was buumon.  
  
" Only 15% of full power."  
  
" It's a start master."  
  
" Not much of a start."  
  
" Never trust local digimon to do a real monster's job."  
  
" Maybe you're right but they are here now. Let's check on the progress of pu-pu." The duo then walked back to his ball.  
  
" Show me stage one."  
  
The image of stage one and its occupants appeared on the ball. Surprisingly, no signs of battle were there.  
  
" What?! They haven't begun fighting. What are they doing?"  
  
Unbelievably, to decide who would go first, pikkan, max, and BW were playing the ultimate decision game; rock, paper, scissor. Pu-pu and Simms sweat dropped as the three serious fighters play the game until..."  
  
" HA! Scissor win!" said BW in triumph.  
  
" Aww! I wanted to fight this guy!" whined max.  
  
" Too bad little brother. You can get the next one."  
  
" Uhhh... my master says your high energy makes you dangerous but I'm not scared of that."  
  
" You're master didn't research this world good enough or he would have realized that the most powerful fighters here right."  
  
" You, one of the most powerful fighters? That kind of arrogance will get you killed." He said he dashed to one side of the room.  
  
" Because in a fight with pu-pu is a certainty. And as I pummel you the energy you lose will be absorbed by this room and sent directly to buumon."  
  
" Wait a minute! I'm about fight a guy named after doing the number 2?!" upon realizing that, all four began laughing at him. Then BW dashed in front of his poorly name foe.  
  
" Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ready for the pain?"  
  
  
Pu-pu, with a yell, jump into the air with spin kick but BW caught to with no trouble. He then leaped back and began to try punching his head, but max's brother moved his head with much trouble and head butted him. As pu-pu got to his feet, his opponent was standing over him, causing the digimon to fill with rage and continue his attack until BW caught his hand and kicked to the wall.  
  
" Hmm, your brother is quite the fighter, max." said pikkan.  
  
" It in the blood."  
  
" This is bad. He's losing. This is not good." Committed sorcerermon.  
  
" Don't worry, master. Pu-pu has a lot more fight in him."  
  
If he did, he needed it badly as BW was now pounding his face and chest with punches, causing him to lost some of his teeth while sorcerermon look on in horror and shock.  
  
" Quickly! Where's the best place pu-pu can fight?"  
  
" His home world; planet Pu."  
  
" Alright then, planet Pu it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
He spoke the word as his were pointed to the ball, causing a bright red flash to emit from the globe. Meanwhile, on stage one, the room suddenly changed to a dark dusty planet with high wind blowing around them.  
  
" What the hell?!"  
  
" Welcome to my home planet, planet Pu. I have won many battle here and by now you know why." He said as he picked up a rock.  
  
" It's the gravity: ten times that of your world." he spoke as he dropped with a thud.  
  
" Your chances are falling faster that stone." He laughed.  
  
" HA! Ten times? If you said 200 times gravity, you might have the advantage but ten? I don't even feel it." BW said, falling back on his intense gravity training on central planet.  
  
" You're lying!"  
  
" Am I? Hard to tell?"  
  
Pu-pu, angered, ran straight for BW and punching at him, but he dodged as easily as he would in normal gravity and punched him in the gut.   
  
" I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared as he made one last dash at him and in split second, BW place his palms on his chest and blasted him into dust, causing the room to return to normal.  
  
" I'm embarrassed that sorcerermon would send such a weak fighter to face us."  
  
" Hey check it out." Said Simms as a hole in the floor opened up.  
  
" I guess this means we get to go to the next stage."  
  
" Let's go!" max said as he dived in the hole, followed by his brother, and Simms.  
  
" Come on, pikkan! Get a move on!"  
  
" Humans; so easily amused."   
  
  
  
  
  
" Blast! What happened?"  
  
" I don't know master. I don't understand how he could have lost. So who shall you appoint to defeat stage two."  
  
" Yakamon!"  
  
" Him?! I don't think the situation doesn't require such extremes."  
  
" I think we underestimated these fighter. Pu-pu was defeated far too easily without inflicting any kind of damage to him. I don't want to take any more chances."  
  
" As you wish master."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two armored digimon ran through the halls of the space until the came to a large door with an M on it.  
  
" Yakamon." One said as he opened the door into a totally dark room. A low growling sound emanated from the darkness and, suddenly, a clawed hand shot out of the room, grabbed him, and drug him into the room. The other digimon watched in horror as the munching sound signaled the end of his partner. Before he could react, he too was locked in the reptilian grasp of the beast inside and it was the end for him. Just then, a red light came on and the voice of his master rang in his head.  
  
" Yakamon! I hope you enjoyed your snack because I have four more morsels to eat. Would you like that?"  
  
" YES!!! DINNER!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright, it's my turn. I hope I get someone tough." Max said excitedly as he adjusted his gloves. The door slowly open and out stepped the drooling growling yakamon: he was a huge, green monster with skinny legs, clawed hands, huge yellow eyes and a gapping maw.  
  
" Crap. It's yakamon!" said Simms.  
  
" You know this guy?" asked BW.  
  
" Yeah. He's yakamon, one of the most powerful digimon in the digi-verse. He's pretty dangerous."  
  
" YOU ALL LOOK SO GOOD! WHO SHALL I EAT FIRST?"  
  
" I gotta fight this guy?" said max disappointedly.  
  
" What's wrong bro? You scared?"  
  
" No it's not that. I mean sure he's big and strong but he looks kinda dumb."  
  
Yakamon jumped in shock, as max was the first person to call him dumb. He then swiped at him but max jumped up. Yakamon dif the same as tried to strike him with his claw and tail but he barely dodged them. Yakamon then jumped off the ceiling, passing him on his way to the ground, while max landed too, only to find a large slash mark over his vest. He immediately saw the cause; two large sword like appendages sticking out of his wrist.  
  
" He's big but he's fast." Remarked BW.  
  
" Man! I better be careful or those blades with cut me in two."  
  
  
" Look master, he's afraid."   
  
" As well he should but down to business. Yakamon!"  
  
  
The voice of the monster's sinister master sounded out in the room.  
  
" YES, MASTER!"  
  
" I am proud of you, my friend. Your reward is you can eat all of them, and how about this; how would you like to visit you home planet?"  
  
" YES! THANK YOU, MASTER!"  
  
" Master, yakamon doesn't need help beating him."  
  
" I know but I'm not taking any chances."  
  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again the scene changed as slowly the light in the room began to diminish until it was completely black. Max began to slowly walk forward until his foot his something. He felt down to a stalagmite on the floor.  
  
" Where the hell are we?" asked BW.  
  
" This is yakamon's home world; planet dark. This planet is so far from any known star that no light can reach it."  
  
" HAHA! CAN'T SEE? I CAN SEE YOU! YOU'RE RUBBING YOUR HEAD, AREN'T YOU?"  
  
Max jumped in surprise as he realized that he could see in the dark. Yakamon then jumped at him with his claw but max jumped out of the way. He then jumped behind him, only to meet max's foot. He jumped back and off the ceiling until max appeared behind him and smashed him into the rock face.   
  
" YOU-YOU CAN SEE IN THE DARK?!"  
  
" No. I can sense the subtle vibration in the air when you move. Plus I can smell you!"  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
" There is one way I can see you." He said as he powered up to his ascendant. The light of his power lit up the area revealing yakamon's location.  
  
" What?! What's happening to him? He looks different."  
  
" It's just self-illumination. Nothing more."  
  
" We'll see about that. You! Get me my power reader!" he yelled as his minion went and got the reader. Sorcerermon then pointed it at the ball and the needle went off the scale.  
  
" 6,000 killajules?! How can a human product 6,000 killajules of energy?!"  
  
" It's impossible! No one human can have 6,000 killajules of energy. With 600, it's possible to destroy a planet but 6,000?"  
  
" Maybe it's broken but if it's not, yakamon is in trouble. He only has 800 killajules."  
  
  
  
" Hey, stinky! I see you!" said max as the digimon in question got to his feet and retracted his blades.  
  
" SO YOU CAN SEE ME! THAT WILL BE YOU DOWNFALL!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
VACUUM BREATHE  
  
  
  
Without warning, yakamon opened his mouth and began to suck in air at an enormous rate. The ground began to break apart as max tried to stay planted on the ground but then he began to notice that the light of his power was leaving him and going into his mouth. Little by little, the teen felt his power leave him until his golden light was gone and he was back to normal. Yakamon burped as he patted his belly.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" That's yakamon's power: he can absorb the light from any light source he wants and the light properties of his ascendant form are light a snack to him, so he can't transform." Explained Simms.  
  
" But if he doesn't, he will lose. This ought to be good." Said pikkan.  
  
" YUMMY! THAT WAS DELICOUS! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"  
  
" Ok, ugly. You want more? Here's some more!" max announced as he once again powered up. Yakamon opened his mouth and back to suck again, filling his body with his power.  
  
" What is yakamon doing? He hogging all that energy for himself." Said sorcerermon.  
  
" What is max doing? He can't beat him like this." Said Simms.  
  
" Little brother wouldn't get himself killed. He has a plan."  
  
Indeed max had a plan, for when he thought that the digimon had reached his limit, max then pumped up a little more as his hair became more golden and spiky as a ball of energy shot into yakamon's mouth and blew him to bits. Max power back down as the room turned back and the floor opened up.  
  
" Time to go... hey bro? You ok?" he asked because BW had a look of disbelieve on his face.  
  
Max beat him and with energy to spare. What has he found?  
  
" Nothing. Let's move."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ya-yakamon went boom?"  
  
" He just took in more energy than he could handle. For his greed, he paid the ultimate price."  
  
" But what am I gonna do now?"  
  
" That is not you concern, master."   
  
" What?"  
  
" For stage three, the fighter they shall face will be me!"  
  
" But daburamon, if you lose, who will protect me?"  
  
" Don't worry, master. I am daburamon, I am the king of the demon digimon and I have no equal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, I wonder who will they send out now?" wondered max.  
  
" After the performance you two gave, I think you might have scared them off." Commented Simms.  
  
" Hey pikkan! Looks like you're up!" said BW.  
  
" Time to show you humans how a real fighter fights."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: On stage three, it's pikkan vs. daburamon in a knock-down, drag-out, battle royal to the finish.  
  
  
  
  
  
CLASH OF THE ELITISTS   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well what do you think?  
David: (with his arm around kara.) it was cool.  
(Tike rips through the wall and looks pissed.)  
David: hey bud. What's up?  
Tike: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER! (He jumps on him and starts to fight.)  
Tai, max, and takato: FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers!  
  
I got 200 on David! 


	8. clash of the elitist

MA: hey peoples. Right now we have a big fight between David and tike.  
Takato: can't we go one chapter without two people having a go at it?  
(Obi-wan and yoda enter.)  
MA: what are you two doing here?  
Obi-wan: we are here to defend justice and fight the dark side for all.  
MA: I see.  
Obi-wan: and put 500 on David.  
Yoda: mmm. 500 on tike I put. Kick ass he does.  
MA: ok you do that. While they watch the fight, I'm doing the corner. Well this is a first since I have been doing this that I've got a request for someone who's been dead but you wanted it, you got it. She is the mother of David and Davis' future wife, here's Alice.  
Alice: great to be here.  
MA: now tell me about yourself.  
Alice: well my full name is Alice two-feathers of the Sioux tribe. I met Davis during the world tour and we remained close during the war and we got married later and had David.  
MA: now I have to ask what people are right now wondering: what the hell do you see in Davis?!  
Alice: well, he's handsome and caring and I loved his idea of owning his own noodle stand. Do you know where my son is?  
David: BANNNNZAIIIIIIIIIII!  
Alice: what was that?  
MA: nothing. Could you please do the disclaimer?  
Alice: of course. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Now what's going on in there?  
David: MOMMY!  
Alice: son?  
MA: uh.. On with the fic?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
CLASH OF THE ELITIST   
  
  
  
  
  
The tension in the apartment could be cut with a knife as the reaming group waited for any news. They had arrived two hours ago and, with the report from Russell and Otto, they had a reason to be worried.  
  
" Man this sucks!" stated kazu as he and Henry played chess.  
  
" I know but max told us to stay behind so we stay behind until we hear something." Henry said as he moved.  
  
" Damn man! You're too calm about this." Said kenta.  
  
" Calm? I'm far from it. I'm five minutes away from pissing my pants but that won't help things will it?"  
  
Meanwhile, tike cussed as he put on the new outfit that shinmon gave him in place of torn ones; a orange gi with a dark blue long sleeve undershirt, orange pants, and black shoes.   
  
" Well?" he asked his best friend and sister.  
  
" Looks good on you bro."  
  
" Would look better on me."  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" Do you think they are ok, David?"  
  
" Let's see: your cousin has gone to fight with an alien digimon and his brother who use to be a digimon to fight a wizard with the power to control evil digimon and make them stronger so he can bring a digimon who can, in theory, wipe out all life in the digital universe."  
  
" Yeah, lucky bastard."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Can I sit with you guys?" asked jeri as she walked onto the balcony. Sora, keke, and rika sat, watching the horizon as if waiting for a sign.  
  
" Pull up a chair." Said sora as jeri sat down.  
  
" Do you really think they can win?"  
  
" Max will win jeri. He know he can't afford to lose." Said keke.  
  
" I don't know. That daburamon guy sounds pretty scary." Stated rika.  
  
" Max doesn't care. It just another challenge to him."  
  
" To both of them." Added sora.  
  
" Hey, I want to know something; what do you think of pikkan?" asked jeri.  
  
" Pikkan? The guy's a jerk!" said rika.  
  
" You mean it?"  
  
" He is kind of arrogant." Added sora.  
  
" Wait a minute! Why do you ask?" mentioned sora.  
  
"............"  
  
" NO WAY!" exclaimed rika.  
  
" You mean you got the hots for pikkan?!" said a surprised sora.  
  
" No! It's just that he saved my life and I know behind that tough guy image is a..."  
  
" Soul of an angel." The three other girls said at the same time.  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" Jeri, look who are with?" Said rika.   
  
" Oh."  
  
" You girls think we should start a club?" asked keke.  
  
" Yeah the 'the girlfriends of hard headed knuckleheads who like to fight' club."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikkan paced in front of the door as he and the others waited for the next fighter to appear.  
  
" Your gonna ware a hole in the floor." Said max.  
  
" I can't help it! Alterians are not known for our patience."  
  
" I hope they send a decent fighter. Those last two were jokes." Remarked BW.  
  
All of a sudden to the door to the room slowly opened and out stepped the king of demon digimon, daburamon.  
  
  
  
  
  
DA: that's daburamon; ultimate level demon class digimon. His attacks; stone spit, viper breath and weapon smith.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Whoa! That's a change!" said max.  
  
" Damn! They send him out now?! Hey pikkan! Let me fight him!" asked BW.  
  
" No way! He's mine!" said pikkan with a wide grin on his face.  
  
" Welcome to stage three. I am surprised that you got this far but this is as far as you go. Now, I would prefer if you all attack, at the same time."  
  
" Wait a minute! On this one you fight me, alone. But I would prefer if we fight somewhere else. This place is too cramped."  
  
" NO! YOU WILL FIGHT ME NOW!"  
  
" Daburamon?"  
  
" Master?"  
  
" Maybe he's right. All this fighting might wake buumon too soon."  
  
" Of course."   
  
" What planet would you like?"  
  
" Something similar to this one. I don't want an unfair advantage."  
  
" Ohh! You really want to show them don't you? Very well."  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As with the other stages, the room changed into a planet; the sky was a deep red color with the landscape being rocky with rivers of water running through them. Pikkan took his fighting stance.  
  
" Be careful, pikkan. Watch out for those luggies of his."  
  
" He won't get a chance." He said as he jumped into the air and came down on the demon king with his fist slammed both against the rocks. Daburamon leaped up into the bloody sky with pikkan in hot pursuit. He then swiped his arms, releasing a wave of energy that nearly cut him in two. The wave cut the ground and water as pikkan dashed up with a punch but daburamon caught it. He then swung the alterian warrior over his shoulder and threw him into a lake and landed on the ground to wait for him to come up. Pikkan had recovered from the impact and form a plan; he then creates a ball in his hand and shot it up, through the water. Seeing the attack coming, daburamon jumped straight up, preparing to retaliate until pikkan appear to the left of him as the ball was coming right at him. Pikkan punched him while avoiding his own attack, sending him crashing into a cliff. The evil warrior rose out of the rubble with debris floated around him. With the opening of his eyes, he sent the rock into pikkan forcing him into a mesa. Daburamon landed and walked toward of the site of impact with a grin on his face but it disappeared as pikkan jumped out and on to his foes level of ground.  
  
" You're pretty strong for a human."  
  
" Human? You ass! I am pikkan, first class warrior of the Alterian Empire!"  
  
Daburamon couldn't believe his ears; even on his part of the digi-verse, the rumors of the fighting ability of the alterians were legendary and now he was face to face with its top ranked fighter.  
  
" I see by the look on your face, you had no idea I was an alterian. Well let me show you what we are made of." He said as he removed his hat and outer clothes.  
  
" Ahh! Now we'll see what he can do." Remarked max.  
  
In the blink of an ear, pikkan dashed up and rammed his fist into the gut of daburamon, ejecting a clear liquid out of his mouth and then elbowed him across the face. He then began to assault him with a flurry of punches, some of which he could barely dodge. He got away and fired a blast at him but pikkan easily dodged it, appeared behind him and slammed him into the cliff wall. Angered, he swatted at him but Pikkan's speed was too much as he flew up and on to a pillar and daburamon did the same on another.  
  
  
" Why don't you show me you full power? You're no challenge like this."  
  
" Fine." He said as he began to roar his unearthly roar that seemed straight out of the bowls of hell itself. The ground erupted as his power reached it peak but pikkan was not scared. When he stopped, he vanished and reappeared to a surprised pikkan and kicked him off the pillar. Pikkan wiped his lip as he looked for his foe and found him as he came from behind, locking him in a full nelson. He flew over the ground, scrapping the alien digimon over the land and letting him go, allowing him to skid across the ground. He then jumped up as daburamon's fist hit the ground where he once lay. He bounced off the rock and made a beeline straight for daburamon.  
  
  
  
  
  
VIPER BREATH  
  
  
  
  
  
Daburamon inhaled and exhaled with a wall of fire heading right for him. Pikkan gave a flash of light from his palm, blinding his foe. When he regained his eyesight, pikkan was nowhere to be found. He slowly walked around the immediate area listening to every noise and sound, trying to track down his wily opponent.  
  
  
  
  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
Pikkan appeared from behind a large rock and fired his main attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
VIPER BREATH   
  
  
  
  
The two fire based attack collided in a massive power struggle with both putting everything they have into it until the stress was too much and resulted in a tremendous explosion. The others shielded their eyes as the fired blast rocked the ground. Out of the smoldering rubble, the fighters floated into the sky, brunt and smoking and still deadest on fighting.  
  
" Man! This is a kick ass fight!" exclaimed BW.  
  
" And it looks like it's not over." Said Simms.  
  
" You might as well give up. You energy is getting weaker by the minute." Said daburamon.  
  
" Don't you know anything; assumptions are the mother of all fuck-ups."  
  
Pikkan dashed right at him as his threw a punch, causing one to hit the other. Daburamon then landed with pikkan behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
STONE SPIT  
  
  
  
He turned and spat at him but pikkan dodge it and kicked the spitter. Daburamon flew back pissed as he extended his arms.  
  
  
  
  
WEAPON SMITH: SWORD  
  
  
  
  
In his hand materialized a large sword and slashed his head. Pikkan rubbed his head and three hairs fell to the ground but he had no time to worry about it for the king was now after him. He slashed at pikkan but cut only air and rock as pikkan used all his speed to avoid the blade at all cost. Then in an instant, the sword came over his head and he caught with both hands. Daburamon pushed down as pikkan kept it from his skull but it drew ever closer. Just as it was about to cut him, pikkan pushed with all his might and broke the sword in two.  
They land on opposite sides as pikkan threw down the blade while daburamon looked at his broken blade and threw it down as well, watching the pieces vaporized.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on daburamon! Take his energy!" sorcerermon yelled at his ball not noticing one of his henchmen walk behind him.  
  
" Master!"  
  
" What do you want?! Can't you see I'm watching the fight?!"  
  
" I'm sorry master, but you told me to tell you when you-know-who gets here."  
  
" You mean, he's here?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well what are you waiting for? Show him in!"  
  
" Right away, master." And with that, he left.  
  
" Daburamon."  
  
" Yes master?"  
  
" I'm bring you back to the ship."  
  
" But master..."  
  
" Our guest has arrived."  
  
" Ah! I see. Well then, by all means..."  
  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the scene changed back to the ship and daburamon turned as the door opened.  
  
" Hey! Wait a minute! This fight isn't over! You give up?" asked an angry pikkan.  
  
" Oh no, I don't give up. We just need a minute to re-work our strategy."  
  
" What strategy?"  
  
" We just have a new recruit, powerful enough to handle you all." He finished as he walked through the door and vanished.  
  
" I don't like the way he said that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I am so glad to have a digimon of your caliber here with me." Sorcerermon said as daburamon entered.  
  
" Master."   
  
" Ah! Daburamon! So good of you to join us. I want you to meet our newest recruit; beelzemon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: Our heroes must now face the very powerful, very dangerous and very pissed beelzemon.  
  
  
THE REMATCH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey that was a good one.  
Max: good what? David's mom broke up the fight.  
Tai: now who are we gonna bet on?  
SM: hey guys! Who won?  
MA: David's mom broke up the fight.  
SM: damn! (Anaikan skywalker comes in.)  
AS: hey who won? (Sees spider-man.) Who the fuck let him in here?  
SM: I go where I want, you light saber-wielding bitch.  
AS: you make something of it, web boy?  
SM: I know why you're sore; you know your piece of shit move won't make more money than my blockbuster.  
AS: as if!  
SM: you want some of this!  
AS: let's do it, spider-slut!  
Tai, max, takato, and ma: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	9. the rematch

MA: hey peoples. And the winning of the fight of the blockbuster stars is spider-man.  
SM: he was good but I was better. Now give me my damn money! (Takes money and swings away.)  
MA: well now that's over, I would like to re-welcome our next guest. He was once a digimon but now he's a human. Here's BW.  
BW: do I have to do this now? My soaps are on.  
MA: I know but I have an announcement about the fic; I got an email from someone wondering who will end up with whom and so I will answer.   
Jeri: what's going on?  
MA: oh good! Jeri, you're here. Now I can begin. These are the following couples you will see in this fic: taiora...  
Tai and sora: damn right!  
MA: mimato, takari, rukato...  
Rika: any one got a problem with that?  
Everyone: no.  
Rika: I rest my case.  
MA: max and keke, kara and David...  
(Tike shakes his fist at David.)  
MA: this one you might like; BW and renamon.  
BW and renamon: HUH?!  
MA: this last couple came to me last night. Now, in the tradition of bulma and vegeta, that is a couple who no one even thought would get together and had a snowballs chance in hell of staying together; pikkan and jeri.  
Everyone on the planet: WHAT?!?!!?!?!!!?!!?!!  
(Pikkan runs up and begins choking him.)  
P: if you're not alive, you can't write it! (Max and Tai pull him off ma.)  
MA: I guest he didn't take the news too well.  
Takato: no shit man! I mean, BW and renamon, that was good but pikkan and jeri? He barely stands humans!  
MA: It'll work. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
THE REMATCH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and the others stood in silent shock as they soaked in the event that just happened.  
  
" What do you think?" asked BW.  
  
" I don't get it: there are no really strong digimon on this planet, at least those who can take us." Said max.  
  
" I think he left because he was afraid of me. No one can really blame him." Said a confident pikkan.  
  
" I wish I was confident as you, my friend." said Simms.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, beelzemon looked at the orb with the image of the group on it, or more specifically, max. He never forgot how he humiliated him on his digital world by defeating him without much effort.  
  
" Beelzemon, did you hear me?" sorcerermon said, snapping him back to reality.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I said, I am so glad that you have come to join us."  
  
" Just tell me where the way to stage three and stay out of my way!"  
  
" Oh you can go and fight them any time you want..." he said, causing the mega to walk to the door leading to stage three.  
  
" Or I could make you stronger."   
  
This statement caused him to stop in tracks.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" You see, my magic not only allows me to control digimon but it can increase it power 100-fold. For example, if I controlled a rookie then its power is increased to the power of a mega. Think of it; you could more power than you ever had."  
  
" Ok. You convinced me. Let's do it!" he agreed. His mind had already decided that this is the only way he can surpass max.  
  
" Alright! Ready?"  
  
" Do it."  
  
Sorcerermon began to circle the mega, chanting all the while. Normally, he wouldn't do something this complex to control a digimon but he want to raise beelzemon's power as high as it with will go. He stopped in front of him with arms in his face. Suddenly, beelzemon grabbed his head in pain as the wizard continued his spell. Beelzemon staggered around, as the mind numbing pain got worse with each passing second. Suddenly, a red aura appeared around him as he roared. His muscles began to expand in his suit as he began to float into the air while arches of electricity wrapped around his arms and legs. Daburamon watched in awe the ground began to shake.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" asked Simms.  
  
" What kind of power is that?" asked BW while max had a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
  
  
It can't be him! He doesn't have that kind of power.  
  
  
  
Daburamon screamed as the pain of the process died down and floated back to the ground. Sorcerermon went down to one knee as the process drained him of some of his power while daburamon came to his aid.  
  
" Master, are you ok?"  
  
" I'm fine. Just fine." He grinned as he looked up at beelzemon; he got to his feet, breathing loudly, and walked to the door.  
  
" Now it begins."  
  
  
  
  
" What do you think that was?" asked Simms.  
  
" I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Said BW.   
Almost as if on cue, the door opened and out stepped beelzemon.  
  
" Oh no! I knew it!" said max.  
  
" Bro, you know this guy?"  
  
" Yeah. He's from the tamer's world. His name is beelzemon."  
  
" Excellent. His power went up farther than I anticipated."  
  
" Yes master. Now he will take all their power and give it to buumon."  
  
" Now where should I place them? Hmm? AHA! That's the place!"  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You ok?" asked matt as he came on the balcony with keke.  
  
" Yeah. I just think something bad has happened and max is in the middle of it."  
  
" Maybe it's just your imagination."  
  
" You're right."   
  
" Or maybe not!" matt said as he look down at the street and saw something that turned him white.  
  
" Matt, what is it?"  
  
" Just get the others to the street now!" he said as he ran out to the apartment.   
  
  
  
The group had arrived on the street in time to see an unbelievable sight; in the middle of the street was max, BW, pikkan, Simms, and, most surprisingly, beelzemon, who had the M on his head.  
  
" Beelzemon?! Here?! Man they let anyone in this world!" said terriermon. Jeri immediately hid behind leomon as she looked upon the mega that took he partner.   
  
" ALL OF YOU! STAY BACK!"" yelled BW as they as he asked. Beelzemon then pointed right at max with a sick grin on his face.  
  
" Max! It's time!"  
  
" For what?"   
  
" Rematch."  
  
Not knowing about what sorcerermon did to him, leomon sat jeri down and tried to attack him, only to have him back hand him to a bus stop. Jeri screamed but couldn't even move.  
  
" This is not your fight! This between me and him!"  
  
" I'm not gonna fight you, beelzemon!"  
  
" Oh really?" he said as he took out one of his guns and shot at jeri. Using his speed, pikkan raced over and grabbed jeri before the round hit her.   
  
" What was that for?!"  
  
" Now will you fight me?"  
  
" No!"  
  
He then points his gun at a building and cocked it back.  
  
" I don't think you in a position to say no!"  
  
Max merely looked at him with a look of hate. Then he unbuttoned his vest, threw it to the ground, took off the earrings, and ripped off his sleeves. To the amazement of the others, max powered up to ascendant as he looked at him.  
  
" Sorcerermon, transport us to a place away from people! Then I will fight him!"  
  
" What?!" exclaimed Simms.  
  
" Good! I knew you would fight!"  
  
" Max, you can't fight him! As powerful as he is, he'll pound you into dust! And lets not forget all the energy that buumon will get!"  
  
" I know. But I don't have a choice. Either tried to stop him here and risk hurt more bystanders or fight him alone and by myself."  
  
" I'm sorry! I can't let that happened!" Simms said as stepped in front max with his arms out.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" You're my friend but it's my duty as a high one that I not let that thing out to do what it wants and if means stopping you, than I will do it."  
  
Max said nothing, as slowly he raised his arm, opened his palm, and powered up an energy attack, to the surprise of all in attendance.  
  
" Max wouldn't, would he?" asked kenta.  
  
" It's your choice, Simms; move or be moved."  
  
Knowing that max was dead serious, Simms lowered his arms and stepped out of the way.  
  
" Do what you want. I can't stop you."  
  
" Pikkan! Get down here!" he yelled as pikkan, with jeri still in his arms, landed next to him.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I want you to leave the circle, get together a force and show them the way to the ship. If, by chance, I fail, I need a back up."  
  
" Right. Good luck, max." he said as he and jeri left the area.  
  
" Well, will grant his request?" asked daburamon.  
  
" It is a small to pay."  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group reappeared in the digital world; the area was dusty, windy, and rocky but most of all isolated from any digimon.  
  
" Now! Are you ready?" asked beelzemon.  
  
" Now what do we do?" asked BW.  
  
" The only thing we can do; while they fight here, we will attack sorcerermon and stop him. We may wake buumon but a half-powered buumon is better than a fully powered one. BW, you coming?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Open the ship, master. We don't want them to wake buumon before he has the chance to reach his full power." Suggested daburamon.  
  
" Good point."  
  
Suddenly, the hole in the floor opened up as Simms and BW looked down it.  
  
" Well, it looks like sorcerermon's inviting us in." said Simms.  
  
" We wouldn't want to be rude, now would we?" said BW.  
  
" Wait brother!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" You be careful down there, alright?"  
  
" Of course. Good fight." He said with a thumbs up, and with Simms, dove into the hole as it closed.  
  
" Now we begin!"  
  
" Wait! I just have one question; why?"  
  
" Why? Why not? I had gained the ultimate power! I was the most fear digimon in the digital world! And then you appeared and beat me like I was a rookie! You embarrassed me and I hate you for it!"  
  
" And you would risk all of existence for revenge?"  
  
" In a heartbeat!"   
  
" Now I see you are truly lost!"  
  
" ENOUGH OF THIS USELESS TALK! WE HAVE A FIGHT TO BEGIN!"  
  
Damn! He's more powerful than last time. This isn't gonna be easy.  
  
  
" Alright then. The lights are low, the floor is clear and the music's up."  
  
" What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
" Let's dance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: they tried so hard but it was all for nothing.  
  
  
TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well what did you think?  
P: I'll kill you dead!!!!!!  
MA: as you can hear, pikkan is still upset that I pared him up with jeri. So how about you? Which couple do you like? Send me a holla. Oh yeah, I have begun work the d3 website so look for it.  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	10. too little too late

MA: hey peoples. I'm happy to say that work on the d3 website is up and running.  
(Everyone cheers.)  
Max: yes. First the Internet! Then the world!  
MA: what's that suppose to mean?   
Max: nothing, nothing. (Note to self: ma knows too much.)  
MA: now before I introduce my next guest, I want you to promise me you won't hurt me.  
BW: come on, ma. We're your friends and we wouldn't hurt you for nothing.  
MA: well my next guest is Davis.  
BW: except for that.  
Davis: hey everyone! Hi Tai!  
Tai: oh god.  
Davis: so you're David, my son huh? Put her there.  
David: I'm related to this? Kill me now.  
MA: umm... If I could ask you a couple of questions...  
Davis: in a minute. Who is this? (Looks over to rika.) Hey! You kinda remind me of someone.  
Rika: I know. Kari with a punk edge.  
Davis: you wanna grabs some noodles?  
Rika: no thanks.  
Davis: please? I'll be your little gogglehead.  
Everyone: oh, shit!  
Max: he's dead!  
MA: as a doornail!  
Tai: that boy's deader that dead!  
Rika: LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE FREAK! I ONLY HAVE ONE, AND RIKA MEANS ONE, GOGGLEHEAD IN HER LIFE AND YOU AREN'T IT!  
Davis: well slap me around and call me Susie.  
Rika: that I will do. (She bitch slaps him.)  
Davis: (like a woman.) AHHHHHH!  
Rika: you've been a very bad girl, Susan!  
Tai: takato, aren't you gonna stop this?  
Takato: he called himself gogglehead, now he has to face the consequences!   
MA: but what about the disclaimer?  
Rika: he'll do it, right?  
Davis: (crying) ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
Rika: AND?!  
Davis: and I'm not rika's gogglehead.  
Rika: good! (Continues slapping him.)  
MA: damn! On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
TOO LITTLE TOO LATE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikkan stared at the space that once held max and the others, wondering how max is fairing against beelzemon. He felt the power coming from and he knew that max would have his hands full against him.  
  
" Umm...pikkan?"  
  
" Yes, jeri?"  
  
" Thanks again for saving my life again but could you put me down now?"  
  
Pikkan, realizing that the girl was still in his arms, set here back to her feet, both with a slight blush on their faces.  
  
" Jeri, are you okay?" asked leomon.  
  
" Yes. Thank you."  
Leomon then shot a strange look to pikkan who looked away.  
  
" What's up, pikkan?"" asked TK.   
  
" No time to explain. Tike, David, gear up! We're heading to the digital world."  
  
" Wait a minute! What's going on? Where's takato?" asked rika, getting a slight shudder from pikkan, reluctant to tell her of his stony fate.  
  
" Like I said, I don't have time to explain."  
  
" Well in that case, I'm going with you!"  
  
" No way! Thing have gotten too dangerous for you kids."  
  
" Hey! We can handle too dangerous!"  
  
" Alright but just her! The rest stay! No buts!"   
The other groaned as he said this.  
  
" What about max?" asked worried keke.  
  
" He's on his own now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was on his own as he and beelzemon dueled with punches in the barren area of the digital world. Max caught him to him in the face but the mega retaliated with a few punches to the face, a knee to the stomach, and an elbow to the back of the neck. He threw two punches have both caught by the teen, as he returned with a set of quick knee shots and threw him into a cliff. Beelzemon slammed his arms against the face of the cliff, removing himself as he floated face to face with max, which had an eager grin on his face. Beelzemon replied with his own grin as the two yelled, powering up to their limits, restarting the battle. Meanwhile, sorcerermon watched with glee as the warriors battled. The meter on buumon's steadily passed the half full mark.  
  
" Amazing! The power that he is producing is enormous!" said daburamon.  
  
" Yes! Having him fight our foes was stroke of genius!"  
  
" Yes it was master."  
  
" Even though I enjoy watching them beat the crap out of each other, we have much more important matters to deal with." The wizard said as he waved his arms over the orb, showing BW and Simms going down the shaft.  
  
" They will be reaching the next stage soon."  
  
" Let them. Soon they will know the wrath of buumon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BW and Simms continued their descent into the shaft, unopposed as they landed on the next level.  
  
" There they are."   
Both looked up to see a group of ten armored warriors standing in front of the door.  
  
" Alright! Let's get them!"  
With that, the group surrounded the two.  
  
" We don't have time for these small fries. BW?"  
  
A sly grin appeared on his face as he suddenly powered up and drop the group while Simms covered his face.  
  
" Whoo. That was good, BW."  
  
" Thanks. That was too easy."  
  
" Well, no time to suck in the victory. Time to go!" he said as the floor opened up and the two dropped into the shaft to the next level. The duo landed in a darkly lit room with no more doors or shafts in the floor so they came the conclusion that this was the bottom level but sorcerermon and daburamon were nowhere to be found. But they did find something more interesting; in a corner of the room was a massive ball that had energy pulsating around it.  
  
" Is that it?" asked BW.  
  
" Yes. That's the ball of buumon. And from the looks the meter, his power is more than half way there."  
  
BW didn't need to be told that that was his ball but he needed to be told anyway.  
  
My god! I can feel so much power but it feels empty.  
  
" So what do we do now?"  
  
" There's nothing you can do."   
  
The source of the voice came as sorcerermon and daburamon walked out from behind the ball with grins on their faces.  
  
" Welcome my friends. I hope you didn't have too much difficultly getting here."  
  
" Not as much as you would expect." Said Simms.  
  
" I hope you aren't trying to stop buumon from being released. You see, daburamon has so wanted to meet him. And I hope you don't make him anger." He laughed as the BW and Simms mentally tried to figure out what to do next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey! Hurry up you two!" yelled pikkan as sakuyamon began to lag behind. Tike and David were flying as ascendants, just to keep up with the speed of pikkan.  
  
" I'm hurrying!" said rika.  
  
" You have to be fast than that to catch up with us." Said tike.  
  
" I haven't flown this fast before so forgive me." Said sakuyamon.  
  
" So how long until we reach the place." Asked David.  
  
" At our present speed, I don't know if we'll reach it in time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max hung on to the cliff with all his strength; he was very battle damaged after brawling with the mega.  
  
" Man! He's certainly gotten stronger than the last time."   
He soon felt himself being lifted up by the wrist by beelzemon, who was also battle damaged, until they were face to face. With a smile, he flung max to a wall and, as he fired five energy projectile at him, turning into restraints over his wrist, ankles, and neck.  
  
" Well, well! Isn't this a turn; you at my mercy." He said as he walked over to him.  
  
" Not as easy as you though, huh?"  
  
" I never said it would be easy."  
  
" Oh really?" he said as he slapped either side of max's face, get an angry grow from him.  
  
" WHAT?! ARE YOU FEELING HUMILIATED?!" he yells as he began to punch max relentlessly.  
  
" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HUMILIATION IS!" he said as pounded him. In a sudden burst of strength, max ripped out the restraint around his arms with some of the rock still on them and punched beelzemon, shattering the rocks against his face. Max then began beat him into the air until beelzemon smashed to the ground. Suddenly his arms transformed into a massive gun and fired at max, as he fired his own energy blast. The huge power struggle put a massive strain on both of them and then, the struggle ended in an explosion of energy. The two floated up to each other stared at each out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you think?" asked BW.  
  
" I can handle sorcerermon easy but what about daburamon?"  
  
" You just keep small fry off my back! I'll handle devil boy."  
  
" If we are going to fight, let's do it in not so cramped spaces."  
  
  
  
PAPURAPA  
  
  
  
  
As before, the room changed from the dark chamber to the open sky. The two looked around to get a feel of where they are and they found the proof they needed: up on a near-by cliff stood the still petrified forms of Tai, guilmon and takato.  
  
" How shall I finish them master?"  
  
" I don't know. Maybe turn them into stone? We've already got a nice collection already."  
  
" You ready?" asked BW, powering up to ascendant form.  
  
" As I'm gonna be." With that, BW charged right at the evil twosome when suddenly, streams of steam shot from around the ball, stopping him. Sorcerermon turned around and looked at the gage.  
  
" What is it master?"  
  
His face had shock written on his face as the needle in the gage had reached the M.  
  
" It-it's d-done."  
  
" Huh?" they all went after he said this.  
  
" BUUMON IS A FULL POWER!!!!"  
  
The sudden gust of wind proved him right: buumon had reach his full power and now it was only a matter of time before he would fully awake.  
  
" But how?! I thought we had some time before he reaches his full power?" asked a pissed BW.  
  
" It must be max. He must be fight at a level beyond ascendant and with that much power..."  
  
" The damage energy must be enormous!"  
  
" I can't believe this day has come. After 10,000 years..."  
  
" We have worked very hard for this moment master."  
  
" Well, if he's coming out, then he won't be happy!" said BW.  
  
" What do you mean by that?" asked Simms. He got his answer as the ex-digimon roared while his golden power arched around him. He then cupped his hands to his side and unleashed a wave of golden energy at the ball. Daburamon grabbed his master and leapt to the side, just as it hit. The beam flashed around the brown ball but it didn't even move. BW, still determined fired again.  
  
" Master, we have to stop him! He'll ruin the awakening!"  
  
" Oh let him! That level of attack is like a flea bite to him."  
  
BW saw that this was true but he wasn't about to give up as he powered up even further and fired an even larger beam. The ground around the ball broke away and the ball was sent straight into the air. Still relentless, he fired his largest beam at the ball, lighting up the sky. After it was over, the ball fell to earth with a thud, when suddenly, pink smoke burst out of the seem of the ball.   
  
" It's done!"  
  
" The beginning of the end."   
  
The halves of the ball then came apart and out emerged nothing but more pink smoke erupted from the shell, as to the surprise of all watching buumon was nowhere to be found.  
  
" Where is it?" asked a stunned sorcerermon.  
  
" I-I don't know." Answered an equally stunned daburamon.  
  
" HAHA! You fool!" laughed Simms.  
  
" I knew it! Buumon must have been weaken in his centuries of captivity and BW's assault destroyed him, at last!"  
  
" Damn it! I can't have lost now!"  
  
" Don't worry, master. We can at least take care of these fouls!"  
  
" Come, my friend! Let's put an end to the circle once and for all."  
  
" You're wrong."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" I mean something, I don't know what, did come out of that ball and it's up there now." He said as he looked up, getting Simms to look up as well. In the sky, the odd pink smoke swirled in a strange pattern.  
  
" What are they looking at?" the wizard asked as he and his right hand Mon looked at the smoke.  
  
" It's just smoke. I don't sense anything." Said daburamon.  
  
The smoke began to swirl in to the shape of arms, then legs.  
  
" Wait! I'm beginning to sense..."  
  
The smoke soon formed the shape of a digimon.  
  
  
  
" BUU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beelzemon and max stood eye to eye as the stared each other down when the digimon charged at him.  
  
" Wait! Beelzemon stop!" max shouted as he looked over to another direction.  
  
" What is it?!"  
  
" Do you feel that that? I think that buumon creature has been released." He said as beelzemon could feel it too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" BUU!" the digimon said as it landed with a thump on the ground.   
  
" What the fuck is that?!" asked BW as he looked upon the digimon: he wore a black vest, a light purple cape, big puffy pants, tan boots, oven mitt type gloves but the odd thing was the fact that he was fat, and pink from head to toe. He had an antenna flicked to the back of his head. His face seemed jolly, almost child like in appearance, with a huge grin on his face. He then began to walk around like a toddler, making baby noises as he did.   
  
" Simms, is this buumon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
DA: that is indeed buumon: the greatest threat to all existence. His main attack that I know of is change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Master, is this the famous buumon?" asked an unsure daburamon.  
  
" I think it is. I haven't seen him in over 10,000 years." Answered sorcerermon.  
  
" I thought he was gonna be bigger." Said BW.  
  
" What are you saying?! This is bad!!!"  
  
" Sure, he's tough but I think I can take him."  
  
  
  
" BUU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: Buumon has been revealed to be a weakling but is he?  
  
  
  
THE HORROR OF BUUMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, rika is still beating the hoo-haw out of Davis.  
Davis: HELP ME!  
Max: (everyone else is playing card.) sorry, man. You made your bed.  
Rika: GET BACK HERE, BITCH!  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	11. the horror of buumon

MA: hey peoples. I guest you heard about the season finale coming in two weeks.  
Max: and I hope it's better than last season's.  
MA: All right let's get to the corner. My next guests are the future parents of our twin terrors.  
Tike and kara: HEY!  
MA: here's TK and Kari. (They walk in and over Davis' bruised body.)  
TK: what happened to Davis?  
Rika: I happened.  
Kari: right.  
MA: so you two, what's it like taking care of two super strong, super hungry kids?  
Kari: stressful.  
TK: but rewarding.   
Twins: hey!  
Kari: come on you two. It's not all bad.  
TK: yeah, except for the hunger and the sailor mouths, we loved hanging with you.  
Twins: really?  
TK and Kari: really!  
Keke: wow! They act like a real family.  
MA: yeah. Care to do the disclaimer?  
Kari: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
TK: so don't sue him ok?  
Twins: or you'll answer to us!  
MA: cool. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
THE HORROR OF BUUMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You ask him."  
  
" No, you ask him." Tike and David argued as they looked at pikkan. It had only been a few minutes since pikkan suddenly stopped in the air with out a word.  
  
" What to you think?" rika as sakuyamon.  
  
" I don't know but I do feel something." She answered.  
  
" Yo! Pikkan! What's up?" asked tike. The alterian said thing as looked over the horizon with he teeth clenched.  
  
" Pikkan, what's wrong?" asked David.  
  
" We've got to go." Was all he said as he took off. The others just looked at each other and went after him.  
  
We were too later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Else where, beelzemon and max had stopped their fight as they looked over the horizon as well.  
  
" HA! This buumon is nothing but a joke. I could beat him."  
  
" No. You're wrong. I can sense something more to him."  
  
" Why should I care about this? My only mission is to fight you!"  
  
" But if sorcerermon has his way, we're all doomed!"  
  
" You just want to get out because I was winning!"  
  
" Let's do it like this; we'll see how thing progress. If he's weak, I'll keep fight you! Deal?"  
  
" Deal...for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BW looked on in uncertainty as buumon dance around the ground like a child.  
  
" You're telling me that that pink chubby thing is buumon, the single greatest threat to the digiverse?"  
  
" Yes without a doubt! I can never forget that face!"   
  
" But look at him; he's acting like a child. He must have been weakened, like you said."   
  
" No. He's always acted like this."  
  
  
Now, buumon had stopped dancing around while having his back turned to sorcerermon. The wizard inched toward the monster digimon.  
  
" Buumon, recognize this?" pointing to the M on his belt. Buumon looked at it and looked at the M that he too wore.  
  
" Yes. I am last member of the circle, your creators. They are all dead and now you serve me."  
Buumon then around shaking a little, and suddenly, returned with his tongue sticking out, scaring the daylights out of the wizard. He rolled with laughter as sorcerermon caught his breath.  
  
" It's useless master." Said daburamon.  
  
" The attack on his ball must have messed up something in him. I excepted a great fighter, not this weakling."  
Hearing this buumon turned to daburamon, the joyous smile replace with a frown.  
  
" The idiot doesn't even know he's out matched."  
  
" BUU!" he yelled as, like a pot of tea, steam whistled out of four holes in his head.  
  
" That was an amusing trick." The demon digimon said as the steam stopped.  
  
" Run along, buumon or should turn you to stone?"  
  
Suddenly, a dark shot on buumon's face as, with his thumb and fore fingers, rammed them into daburamon's eyes, to the surprise of the three watching. As the he thrashed around blindly, buumon danced around him and kicked him, sending him into a cliff side.   
  
" I don't believe it!" said a shocked BW.  
  
" What?" asked Simms.  
  
" It was like he reached into a bottomless pit of power! My god!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's what I mean!" said max as he and beelzemon felt what buumon did.  
  
" You're right. I don't believe it."  
  
" Now you see what you- what we've done! We let him out!"  
  
" I don't care! All I want is power! Power to beat you!"  
  
" What about friends? Do you have any of those?"  
  
" I don't need friend! Friends are for weaklings!"  
  
" Weaklings? Is that what you think? Those weaklings beat you!"  
  
" No! You beat me!"  
  
" You fool. I know about you, impmon."  
  
" Huh?!"  
  
" Think about it; the more you alienated yourself from others, the weaker you became until you were willing to give up any pride you had left."  
  
" How dare you?!"  
  
" I just want to know why?"   
  
" Because of you! You sick humans treat digimon like pets or playthings! Things to destroy when you're done with it!"  
  
" So you had a partner but you gave it up and thus, costing any chance of the power you wanted."  
  
" How can you talk like you know so much about digimon?"  
  
" Because I was born in the digital world and raised around digimon. I understand what it means to have a partner. My parents had partners, just like the tamers, and never once did we treat them like pets or play things. We treated them like equals. All humans treat their partners like equal and help them realize what they could do but you never gave that a chance, did you?"  
  
"........."  
  
" Nothing to say? Alright, think about this; if the tamers are so weak, if I'm so weak, then why did you need to steal power and sell your soul to beat us?"  
  
" I-I..."  
  
" Because, unlike you, we have something to fight for. What do you fight for? Now this fight is over and I'm gonna fight buumon. You can sit and think about what I've said, you come with me, or you can even attack me from behind, but this fight is ended!" with that, max flew off into sky with beelzemon wondering.  
  
What have I done?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Unbelievable!" said a happy sorcerermon as buumon laughed.  
  
" You've done well, my friend. Now we have work to do."  
  
Buumon glared at him as if he was about to attack him.  
  
" You better do as I say because, with one word, I can put you back into you ball, for good."  
  
" No, no, no! Buu be good. You master! You master!" he said as he bowed repeatedly to him.  
  
" What do you think? I think if we take mini-me out, we might have a chance. I mean, he's only listening to him because he's afraid of been put in his ball." Asked BW.  
  
" It's not gonna work. He's the only who know how to put him back in his ball. We'll wait."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" Eventually, he'll grow too strong for sorcerermon to control. He will have to put him in his ball then we strike. Unfortunately, I afraid we'll never see that happen because I think he gonna sic buumon on us first."  
  
" Now buumon! Your first job is to destroy those two!" the wizard ordered as, with that, BW grabbed Simms by the arm and took off.  
  
" I'm not to sure about his power but I am sure of my speed!" he said.  
  
" You fool! They are getting away!"  
Buumon hummed a little as he to a runners' stance and flew after them at twice the speed.  
  
" I think we lost him." He said when buumon suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
" You drop dead!" he said as he raise his arms and slammed his fist against BW's head, sending him crashing to the ground, leaving Simms floating in front of buumon. He swallowed loudly as he looked up at him, with a wide grin on his face. Simms then used what little fighting power he had and fired an eye blast at his head, sending him reeling. But, to his shock, the beast returned to his position and punched him to the ground. Simms struggled to his feet as he landed when BW landed a flying kick to his face, sending him flying.  
  
" Come on. We're getting out of here."   
  
" Am I late?" max yelled as he landed.  
  
" Max! How did your fight go?"  
  
" Later! We got to go."  
Buumon then jumped and did a cartwheel to his feet, with a mark on his face from where he was kick. He bloated his cheek and popped the mark out of him.  
  
" That him?"  
  
" Oh yeah."  
  
Buumon inflated his fist and shot his arm at BW, hitting him in the body and slamming him into a wall. Max, in anger, dashed at him but buumon was ready; he put his hands together, forming an energy wave that hit max full force. Max screamed as the wave formed a ball, sending him flying.  
  
" Oh on. If it hits the atmosphere..." Simms said weakly as he used the last of his energy and detonated the ball. Max fell to the ground in a smoking crater miles away, as his hair turned back to normal. Simms dropped to the ground, unconscious, as was the other two. Sorcerermon laughed as he looked over Simms' body.  
  
" Not so high now are you? Well, this is what master will be expecting. Buumon, I order you to kill him."  
  
" Mmmmm, order. Me am hungry now. Me eat him now, yes?" he asked.  
  
" Eating? I never thought about that. Of course you can eat! Pick him clean!"  
  
Buumon smiled as he prepared to eat his first meal in 10,000 years when spears entered his stomach from behind. Sorcerermon looked behind him to see a busted daburamon.  
  
" Daburamon, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Right here." Pikkan said as he and the others landed on the cliff overlooking the field.  
  
" Stay down. We don't know what......"  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tike exclaimed as he came upon the statue of Tai.  
  
" Is that tai?" asked David.  
  
" What do you think rika? Rika?" his question fell on deaf ears as rika and renamon found takato and guilmon, still frozen in stone.  
  
" What happened?" asked renamon.  
  
" Daburamon. What ever he spits at turns to stone."  
  
" Any way to get them back?"  
  
" We gotta take out daburamon."  
  
Rika walked up to takato, face frozen in horror. She put her hand to his cheek as a single tear fell to the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't tell you early. I didn't know how. Do you need anything?"  
  
" Daburamon's head on a platter." She said.  
  
" About him. Would you say that he's red, tall and really scary looking?" asked David.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well there he is." He pointed to the scene on the ground. They all looked over and saw it as well.  
  
" Is that pink piece of crap buumon?" asked tike.  
  
" I think so. And I that's Simms." Pikkan pointed out.  
  
" I see BW, against the wall." Renamon said.  
  
" Man what the hell happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Master we must put this thing back in his ball before he grows to strong to control." He said as he limped over to them.  
  
" You ass! I have waited for this for 10,000 years! I'm about to stop! Especially with you!"  
  
" Master?"  
  
" Read my lips: I don't need you anymore! Buumon are you ok?"  
  
Buumon said nothing as he slowly removed the spear from him and throw to the side. The hole in his stomach soon closed up completely as he turned to his offender.   
  
" Me eat you up."  
Daburamon stepped back after hearing this as he began to hop towards him. Daburamon then dashed at him and punched furiously at buumon, ending with a kick that sent him sailing. He smiled but it faded as buumon jumped out and began to hop again. Daburamon then fired some spit at him as he took to the air. Buumon easily avoided them and flicked his antenna at him.  
  
  
  
ME TURN YOU INTO A COOKIE  
  
  
  
A beam shot out of it, hitting his target dead on. He struggled as his arms and legs stiffen as he soon became still and in a poof of a cloud, daburamon was now a cookie. Buumon picked up the digimon shape food and ate it readily.  
  
  
" I've seen a lotta digimon attacks but that was definitely the odds!" said David as they watched in astonishment. Cracking sound drew their attention behind them as the stone around Tai cracked off and returned to normal.  
  
" Hey! What happened?" he said as guilmon was next to be freed.  
  
" Does any body have any bread?"  
  
Rika went up to takato's and watched as he was cracked free.  
  
" Rika? What are you doing here?"  
  
" You stupid gogglehead." She said as she hugged him.  
  
" Last thing I remember is daburamon and his spit." Said Tai.  
  
" We don't have to worry about him anymore." Said pikkan.  
  
" Yeah cause now we got buumon." Added Tai.  
  
" What? You mean he's out?" asked takato.  
  
" Yep! And from the looks of things, he made short work of our friends." Answered David.  
  
" So now what?" asked guilmon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahh! Tasty!" buumon said as he patted his belly in satisfaction.  
  
" Excellent work buumon! You really did eat him up! If you still go room, you eat this high one! Go on! Knock yourself out!"  
  
" Hmmm! What me turn you into? Maybe fudge or cracker and cheese?" he said as he bent down to do it until a huge explosion rocked the area. As the smoke clear, the source became clear to sorcerermon:  
  
" MY SHIP! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY SHIP?!"  
  
The others watched as sorcerermon had a fit over what happened to his ship. Suddenly out of the smoke and wreckage came the form of beelzemon.  
  
" Beelzemon! Did you do this?!"  
  
" Yep. I wanted to get here fast and blowing the hell out of you ship seemed good."  
  
" YOU FOOL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OFF THIS STUPID PLANET?!"  
  
He ignored the wizard's rantings as he looked over to the smile buumon next to him.  
  
" I take it that that ugly piece of shit is buumon?"  
  
" Uglee! What he mean uglee?"  
  
" Oh! It means you would scare small children!" answered sorcerermon.  
  
Buumon nodded in understanding as he looked at beelzemon when the smile on his face turned to a dark frown.  
  
" You make buu made! Pow, pow, pow! Ow, ow, ow!" he said.  
  
  
  
" What's beelzemon doing there?" asked tike.  
  
" Yeah thought he and max were duking it out?" David added.  
  
" Well it looks like he's had a change of heart." Answered pikkan.  
  
  
Sorcerermon ran to a safe distance before turning back to buumon.  
  
" BUUMON! GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"  
  
Buumon steamed up as beelzemon look at him go.  
  
  
I see now what you meant. I could've been strong than I am only because I never trusted ai and mako. I can't go back to them, not now. I've done too much evil but maybe it's not too late to change.   
  
" Ok you fat pink reject from a bazooka Joe factory, get ready! Cause you're going DOWN!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: beelzemon battles buumon in a fight to the finish where only one will leave alive.  
  
  
  
BEELZEMON'S ATTONEMENT  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCER! 


	12. beelzemon's attonement

MA: hey peoples. Well things are kinda...  
Max: you ass! How could you let me get beat up so damn fast?  
MA: it's part of the plot.  
Keke: just relax hon.  
MA: thank you. We don't have a guest in the corner. Just a question for tike.  
Tike: me? Shoot!  
MA: the question is what do you think of your best friend coupled with your sister?  
Tike I'm cool with it but if he hurts my sister, I will turn him inside out!  
TK: don't look at me! I don't know where gets it!  
MA: right. I don't own digimon or dbz o leave me alone. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
BEELZEMON'S ATTONEMENT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max lay on the ground, beat up and unconscious as his eyes twitched in reaction while his brother was in the same, unaware that a titanic battle taking place. Beelzemon caught buumon in the face with an upper cut as everyone else watched in awe. The mega had grown wings; increasing his speed as he pounded the digimon into the ground.  
  
" Man! Beelzemon was never this strong or intense when me and guilmon fought him!" said takato.  
  
" It's sorcerermon's magic. It increased his strength and power but why he's fighting him is any one's guess." Explained pikkan.  
  
" Who cares why he's doing it! Just be glad he's fightin' with us, instead of against us! Maybe he can beat him!" said rika.  
  
" Fight him? Yeah but beat him? No." stated renamon.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" She means that there's more to him than we thought. Beelzemon can't win." Answered pikkan.  
Beelzemon rained blows from every direction, covering him with fist imprints, and felled him to ground. Suddenly, buumon leaped out of the crater he was in, and with a inflate of his body, popped out all the imprints out of his body. Beelzemon then turned his arm a blaster and pointed it at buumon and fired. The shot pierced his stomach and ripped through his body and out the other end, sending him flipping to the ground on his stomach.  
  
" ALRIGHT!" yelled tike and David as beelzemon turned his arm back to normal.  
  
" Ok, sorcerermon! You're next!" he said as he pointed to him. Without warning, buumon popped up and, in the blink of an eye, the hole in him sealed up as if nothing happened. Beelzemon as well as the others on the cliff were stunned at his healing powers while sorcerermon cackled in triumph.  
  
" Oh no! Buu not dead yet." He said with a grin. He then crossed his arms in front of him while the grin turned into a scowl.  
  
" Big power." He growled a pink hue began to surround him. Soon the glow began getting brighter and brighter until it could be seen from space if someone was watching. The mega stood ready for anything that the odd digimon was about to throw at him. Our team of heroes watched the events unfold as rays of power radiated from his glowed.  
  
" Me get big MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" He screamed as the glow got super bright. Sorcerermon immediately put up a barrier around himself as a wave of power blasted the area, ripping up the ground. After it ended, buumon was now floating above a gigantic crater while his master floated next to him.  
  
" Wow, buumon! I can't believe you! You're amazing! That fool beelzemon thought he was so tough!"  
  
Meanwhile, the cliff our heroes were on had been knocked down to the level of the rest of the field. Suddenly, a huge boulder was pushed over from beneath by pikkan.  
  
" Damn! What power! Is anybody still alive?" he shouted. Another boulder was launched into the sky, revealing Tai.  
  
" Yeah we're still alive!" he said pointing behind him; renamon and guilmon were covering rika and takato who were in each other's arms. They all got up from their positions and looked around, rika and takato still in each other's arms.  
  
" Wait a minute! Weren't we just on a cliff?" asked takato.  
  
" We were. Buumon merely leveled it." renamon said calmly.  
  
Another boulder was knocked to the side as David came out, holding his head.  
  
" Anyone got a aspirin?"  
  
" Hey! Where's tike? We better find him or Kari will kill me!" said Tai.  
  
Suddenly, tike's blond head popped out of the ground, scaring Tai out of his pants.  
  
" Hi."  
  
" Don't do that, please."  
  
" Beelzemon, are you ok?" pikkan yelled where he last saw him. The digimon in question slowly pushed the rubble of him and weakly got to his feet. His right arm dandled from his body while his body was covered with dust, bruises, cuts, and blood. His attention changed from his injuries to buumon who just landed in front of him.   
  
" How can I beat this guy when he just absorbs all of my attacks."  
  
" You no fun. Me wave, bye-bye! Bye-bye! Bye-bye! Bye-bye! Bye-bye!" the pink digimon said as he waved at him. He began to pull at his stomach and ripped a piece of it off of him. Like a child playing with a piece of chewed gum, buumon rolled it, stretched it out, and began to run with it.  
  
" I think I'm gonna be sick." Beelzemon remarked.  
  
" Oh come on!"  
  
Buumon fired an energy ball from his mouth, that beelzemon jumped out of the way of. The digimon fired round after round of balls while beelzemon dodged all of them.  
  
" So are you gonna fight me or just spit?"  
As if in answer to his question, he fired a huge blast from his mouth, causing him to fly into the sky. Buumon smiled as he threw the piece of himself at beelzemon and it surrounded him. Buumon caused it to tighten around him, causing him to fall to the ground. Buumon danced happily as he jumped up and landed on him. He then began to punch his face rapidly.  
  
" Okay you two! Looks like it's our turn to jump in! You know what to do!" pikkan said as the two of them nodded in agreement. In a blink, the boys turned into ascendant and took off, right for buumon.   
  
" Yes! Yes! Do it, buumon! Make him hurt!" sorcerermon order as he float above them until tike and David zoomed past him. Before buumon could react, the heels of the two youngsters collided with his face, sending him flying a good distance away.  
  
" Is he still alive?" asked tike.  
  
" I don't know. Let's get this crap off him." David order as they both began to unravel the piece of buumon. When he was free, he was unconscious and barely breathing.  
  
" Now where did those two came from? I thought he had now friends. No matter, I'll simply have buumon destroy them too." He laughed.  
  
" That's not gonna happen."   
  
The wizard turned around to see a very pissed pikkan behind him.  
  
" You! You're that alterian daburamon fought!"  
  
" That's right! And what are you gonna do about?"  
  
" I'll just order buumon to destroy you."  
  
" You can't order anything if you're screaming in pain."  
  
" Oh really? Take this!"   
The wizard waved his hands and strange green blobs attached themselves to his body. He laughed as the blob stuck to him until he powered up and rid himself of the growths.   
  
" You're dead!" pikkan yelled as he chopped at him but sorcerermon put up his shield in time.  
  
" Fool! As long as I have this shield up, you can't beat me."  
  
" Oh yeah?"   
Pikkan but both his hands on the dome and pushed until he dropped to the ground.  
  
" Buumon! Get him! Turn him into something! I don't care!" he shouted as pikkan landed behind him. The wizard put up his barrier but pikkan put his hand on the shield and pushed, trying to crush it.  
  
" You fool! You can't kill me! If I die, buumon will run wild! Only I can stop if he goes out of control! He'll destroy everything!"  
  
" That's gonna happen anyway I don't see a reason to not kill you!"  
  
Pikkan, with one last thrust, broke the dome. Before he had a chance to do anything, pikkan then sliced him in half, sending the two halves into the crater. Pikkan smiled as he spat out a little blood.  
  
" Beelzemon, wake up! We've got to get out of here!" tike said as he and David tried to raise him. Beelzemon slowly opened his eyes, seeing the boys.   
  
" What-what? What's going on?" he asked as he got to his feet.  
  
" Where's buumon?!"  
  
" We took him out. Now we have to get out of here while he's down." Said David.  
  
Beelzemon said nothing as he looked over to where buumon lay.  
  
" Listen. You two need to get out of here."   
  
" What? Are you nuts?"   
  
" That dude will butcher you."  
  
" I want you to do me a favor..." he as he turned to the boys.  
  
" Tell max that...............I'll understand."  
  
Before they could ask about his favor, beelzemon suddenly punched both of them in the gut, knocking them out. Pikkan then walked over and looked at beelzemon, both in silent argument. Suddenly, their attention changed as buumon moved out of the rubble and slowly walked over.  
  
" Hey! Go check on the other!" pikkan yelled to the others. Tai and the tamers nodded and ran to where Simms laid.  
  
" Simms, you ok?" Tai as he helped him up.  
  
" I've been better." He said weakly.  
  
" Now to check on-uh...little problem guys?" said takato.  
  
" What is it gogglehead?"  
  
" It's BW. He's gone."  
  
" Do you think he's dead?" asked renamon.  
  
" No. Simms was closer to the blast so he must be alive." Said Tai.  
  
  
  
" Get the boys out of here."  
  
" I understand." Pikkan said as he took a boy under each of his arms.  
  
" You know, you'll die, right?"  
  
Beelzemon said nothing as he watched buumon approach.  
  
" Tell me something?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Will I be reborn?"  
  
" This is the truth: you rejected your tamer, you destroyed innocent digimon for power and aided in the return of a digimon that could wipe out all life. Only a evil digimon could do what you did and so, your data will be sent to the negative zone, where all evil digimon go."  
  
" Oh well. Now get out of here."  
  
" Who hurt buu?"  
  
" Good luck." Pikkan said as he took off.  
  
" You come back!"  
  
" No, ass! Your fight is with me!"  
  
" Come on! Move! We've got to get out of here!" he yelled to the others. Rika and takato bio-merged with guilmon and renamon and, with Simms with Tai, flew after him.  
  
" I'm gonna blow you apart you bitch!"  
  
" You look tasty. Maybe me turn you into fudge."  
  
Beelzemon smiled as he began to power up.  
  
" Where is beelzemon?" asked sakuyamon.  
  
" Back there."  
  
" Is he crazy?! He can't win! What is he doing?!" asked tai.  
  
" For the first time in his life, beelzemon has a reason to fight............ and a reason to die."  
  
Beelzemon continued to grins as the power around him gathered. Buumon began to look at his hands as little particles of light came from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ai. Mako. I do this for you. And yeah, even you max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a final roar, beelzemon exploded in a huge blast of light as buumon broke apart and the area they were on went up in a golden mushroom cloud. The others looked back at the show of power.  
  
  
  
" BEELZEMON!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: beelzemon is gone but is buumon?  
  
  
  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: bullshit!  
Max: what is it, ma?  
MA: I must take my stupid test next Saturday and I'm gonna miss the season finale.  
Everyone: ohhhh!  
Tai: that's bad.  
MA: I know. I've never missed digimon's season finale, though I wanted to miss the last one.  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers 


	13. aftermath

MA: hey peoples. And my room is getting crowded.  
Max: well who's to blame for that?  
Takato: they asked for us and they got us.  
MA: oh well. My next guests are the proud parents of keke. Here's matt and Mimi. (They walk in and over Davis, still out cold. Matt looks pissed.) What's up with him?  
Mimi: he's mad that we weren't called earlier.  
Matt: (pouting) it's not fair.  
Max: well you don't have to be a bitch about it.  
Matt: well, I deserve to be a bitch about it.  
Mimi: matt honey-  
Matt: don't matt honey me! I'm pissed! There is nothing you can do to make me happy!  
Tai: hey matt! We're having a smash brother tournament! You in?  
Matt: let's do it.  
MA: well almost nothing. Mimi?  
Mimi: right. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
MA: thank you. Now to get to the tournament.  
Tai: I got Mario!  
Matt: I got link!  
BW: I got peach!  
All: huh?  
BW: what? I fight better with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
AFTERMATH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The smoke around the area had cleared as pikkan and the others watched the area in awe.  
  
" He gave his life........................to stop him." Said a stunned rika.  
  
" He has finally redeemed himself." Added sakuyamon.  
  
" At least it's over." Stated takato.  
  
" Here, take them." Pikkan said as he handed the two boys to the megas.  
  
" What are you going to do?" asked gallantmon.  
  
" Check the area. I wanna make sure he's gone."   
  
Pikkan flew off into the area until he reached ground zone. The once high cliffs were on as flat as the plains as pikkan looked around. He looked down just in time to see a small red scarf blow on his leg. He picked it up and realized what it was.  
  
  
This belonged to impmon, his original form. He was mixed up but in the end, he proved himself.  
  
He then, buried the scarf and with some sticks, made a cross.  
  
Rest in peace, my friend.  
  
He looked around and saw some more evidence of the blast; a large number of pink masses that he concluded to be the remains of buumon.   
  
At least that damn thing was destroyed.  
  
Suddenly, one of the masses began to twitch. Then another. Then another. Before pikkan knew it, all the blobs began to move towards each other.  
  
" No way! Nothing could survive that!"  
  
But he was wrong, because the blobs took he form and shape of mini-buumons. The tiny monsters then flew into each other, creating a shapeless mass that began to reform into the creature. Before he could fully form, pikkan burnt off back to the others.   
  
" We gotta get out of here!" he yelled as he passed them. The megas merely hunched their shoulders and followed.  
  
" What's wrong, pikkan?" asked Tai.  
  
" After all that, he's still alive."  
  
" ARE YOU SAYING THAT SMILING BASTARD IS KICKING!?" asked rika.  
  
" Yes. And that did even seem to slow him down."  
  
" But how can we beat him? BW is missing and I don't even wanna know where max is." Said takato.  
  
" And the only one who knows is out to lunch." Tai said, referring to his unconscious passenger.  
  
  
  
  
  
BW fell down a steep slope as he grasped his arms.  
  
" Hang on little brother. I'm coming." He groaned as he got to his feet and walked on. Soon, he found what he was looking for: all his clothes were cut, burnt, and torn, and unconscious. BW then collapsed by his side breathing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile buumon had fully reformed and was now looking around, completely clueless to what happened.  
  
" Help me."   
Buumon looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. He looked in a crater found the top half of his master.  
  
" You ok?"  
  
" Of course I'm not ok!"  
  
" What buu do?"  
  
" Use your powers to heal me."  
  
" Buu don't want to."  
  
" You idiot! I maybe near death but I can still put you back."  
  
Buumon looked over to him and reluctantly, with his antenna fired a beam at him, restoring his lower half. Sorcerermon stood up, looking to see if all his limbs were there, and looked around.  
  
" That's better. That fool beelzemon thought he could beat you. But he was wrong, wasn't he?"  
  
Buumon laughed as his answer.  
  
" Good. Those boys and that alterian are responsible for this. Now we're stuck on this mud ball planet. We have to find those three and make them pay. But where would they go? Ah-ha! Buumon?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" How would you like to pay a visit to the human world?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam and keke paced around the living room as they waited to hear any word.  
  
" How long has it been?" asked TK as he moved his chess piece.  
  
" About an hour." Responded doc as he looked at his watch.  
  
" Now I'm worried. They would take this long to do, what ever it is they have to do." Said Kari.  
  
" Well worrying about it is gonna get things done." Said Henry.   
  
" Do you think they will be alright?" jeri asked sora.  
  
" They've been through worse. They'll be alright."  
  
" Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe."  
  
Everyone looked over to the balcony to see Tai had landed with Simms on his shoulder. The megas landed next, de-digivolving with the boys in the tamers' arms. And last followed pikkan, who was a little tired. Jeri looked at him with concerned eyes, but he merely looked at her with a half smile, reassuring her.  
  
" Tai! Are you ok?" asked as she and Kari hugged him.  
  
" Aside from you two crushing me, yes."  
  
" So what happened?" asked kenta, causing the light mood to darken.  
  
" You mean.."  
  
" Yes matt. He's out." Said pikkan.  
  
" How tough is he?" asked Henry.  
  
" Tougher that you can imagine." Was all takato could say.  
  
" What about beelzemon?" asked leomon.  
  
" He..................he was confused at first, but in the end, he gave his life to stop him." Answered pikkan.  
  
" Where's max?" asked keke.  
  
" I think I can answer that." Simms said to everyone's surprise. He then took a seat on a chair, seeming unharmed.  
  
" But how?"  
  
" We high ones can heal ourselves, given enough time and energy. Max was hit but a ball of energy by buumon. He rode it and it would have hit space but I was able detonated it."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Don't worry. He survived it but where I don't know."  
  
" What happen to them?" asked kara.  
  
" They're ok. Just knock out. Here." Rika said as she and takato handed the boys to TK and Kari.  
  
" Now how do we find max?" asked matt.  
  
" No need."  
They all turned to see BW, barely able to stand, with max in his arms on the balcony. He then collapsed as renamon grabbed max.  
  
" Is he ok?"   
  
" He's pretty busted up." Said doc after examining him.  
  
" Let me see."  
Simms kneed next to him and put his hands on his chest. His hands soon began to glow and when it was over, BW sat right up, his injuries healed and his clothes back to normal.  
  
" It's a gift."  
  
" Can you do it for max?"  
  
" I've done it before."  
  
Simms did the same thing for max as he did BW but the teen didn't wake up.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been an hour since max and the others returned and he was still unconscious, pikkan was busy meditating and the others wait for some word. Suddenly, doc came out of this room.  
  
" Well?" asked BW.  
  
" Physically, there's nothing wrong with him but I think it's more mental."  
  
" What?" said kazu.  
  
" I think when was hit by that blast, his mind retreated into itself. Now all we can do is wait."  
  
" Aww, man! Now what do we do?" said Tai.  
  
" I might have a answer." Pikkan said as they all turned to him.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked jeri.  
  
" There might be a way to beat buumon."  
  
" Well spill!" said takato.  
  
" It involves the boys, David and tike."  
  
" What involves them?" asked Kari.  
  
" In order for them to defeat buumon, I'm afraid I must teach them the art of fusion."  
  
" What's fusion?" asked Mimi.  
  
" It's a version of what you would call DNA digivolving but on a more advance scale. It is an ancient technique perfected over thousands of years of trial and failure. The fusion is when two warrior of equal power combine to form a fighter."  
  
" If you ask me, it's just like DNA digivolving." Said izzy.  
  
" No, it's more than that. In fusion, not only do their bodies become one but they minds, their thought, their personalities become one. It will be a whole new person, neither dike nor David. As one they would know levels of power that neither of would know as individuals."  
  
" So what will it be? You two are their parents?" sora asked TK and Kari.  
  
" I don't like it. It doesn't sound safe." Said Kari.  
  
" But you have to ask them." Added TK.  
  
"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"  
  
Everyone, including the digimon, grabbed his or her heads in pain as the voice. Suddenly, a mental picture entered their minds, showing buumon and sorcerermon standing on a cliff.  
  
" Everyone seeing what I'm seeing?" asked kazu.  
  
" A little short, evil looking guy standing next to a pink stay-puffed marshmallow man?" said terriermon.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" What's is he doing?" asked rika.  
  
" He's magically projecting what he sees." Answered Simms.  
  
  
" People of this mud ball world, I am sorcerermon, master of magic and this is my servant, buumon. Now, you see, I am looking for three individuals, two boys and an alterian. I know they can hear this so listen up; you have embarrassed my creature and me and that is unacceptable. Now you turn yourselves over to me or else."  
  
He then looked at buumon who grinned widely as the view shifted to a city they were over looking. Buumon then stretched out his arms to the city, and with a laugh, caused almost the entire population to float into the air. As the people screamed and shouted at their situation, buumon flicked his antenna forward and fired his beam at them, turning them all into jawbreakers. With a inhale of his lungs, he sucked all the candy into his mouth and ate it.  
  
" Hide if you want to but we will continued to do this until you surrender or we find you. Ether way, I win!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: an approaching evil, a desperate plan, and a hero's return.  
  
  
  
  
FACE OFF WITH EVIL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: takato, takato, takato.  
Takato: what?  
MA: it seems you didn't get it the last time.  
Takato: what do you mean?  
MA: I saw digimon and I was again upset by your actions.   
Takato: you're not bringing back whoop takato's ass week, are you?  
MA: no, no. You see when people say stuff they weren't suppose to, they tend to have accidents.  
Takato: what do you mean?  
(The boys bring in kai.)  
Kai: hey! What the hell?  
Takato: kai? What's he doing here?  
MA: you see, kai said some thing that was wrong. Now he's going to have an accident.  
(They take kai into another room.)  
Kai: what are we doing here? Why are all these phone books here? Hey! What are you doing with that? No. No! NO!  
(Blows land. They came back in without kai.  
Takato: what happened to kai?  
Max: he accidentally fell on a stack of phone book about 40 or 50 times.  
MA: I'll be watching the season finale and if it doesn't go good, you'll have an accident, not like kai's. Much worse. You understand, right?  
Takato: yeah.  
MA: good.  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	14. face off with evil

MA: hey peoples. Today we'll....  
Max: hey ma?  
MA: what?  
Everyone: we're bored!  
MA: what about the smash bros. Tournament?  
Matt: it's over. Mimi won. (Mimi smiled happily.)  
MA: Wanna get high?  
Tai: later.   
Sora: we want to do something active.  
Takato: hey I found this in the closet. (A basketball.)  
TK: we don't have enough people to play full court.  
Jeri: so what can we do with it?  
MA: I have an idea. (Begins bouncing the ball in a rhythm. Passes it to max, which bounces in a cross over. Passes to Tai, who gets another ball and works them. Passes to sora, who does the same. Passes to keke, puts here in her shirt and rolls it around. Passed to tike. He hugs the ball; kara gets on David's shoulder and bounces her brother, while he's hanging on. Passes to takato. He and guilmon knocks it between their heads. Passes to rika. She and renamon knocks it between their hips. Passes to BW. He bounces it over his back repeatedly. Passes to jeri. Does some killer crossovers. Passes to pikkan. He crosses his arms as the ball bounces pass him.  
P: no way am I even entertaining the thought of doing this.  
(They all dance around the ball in twos.)  
MA: on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
FACE OFF WITH EVIL  
  
  
  
  
" If your just joining us, we live in Kyoto where members of the military are fight off the digimon called buumon. Though they are throwing everything they have at the digimon but it seems conventional weapons are useless against him. It has been over two hour since sorcerermon made his threat and now what everyone is wondering who are the people he is looking for and why won't they come out?" the reporter said as sam switched of the TV.  
  
" Thank you." Said Henry. Moral in the apartment had reached an all time low; max was still unconscious, and they couldn't fight buumon less they be destroyed. Pikkan was sitting on the floor, meditating when jeri came up to him.  
  
" Um, pikkan? I thought you might be hungry so here." She said, laying a plate of food in front of him.  
  
" Thank you but I don't need to eat for another two weeks."  
  
" Hmm. I just noticed; your outer clothes are back. I thought you left them on the ship."  
  
" Alterians have limited control over matter. We can create or repair clothes by drawing matter from the air."  
  
" That's great."  
  
" Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
She shook her head with a smile as she stared at him, causing him to blush.  
  
" Haha! Look, jeri got a boyfriend!" said kazu.  
  
" Yeah! Pikkan and jeri sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sung when pikkan shot a look that could kill a deva, silencing the duo. He looked back at jeri, who was still staring at him. Just then, Tai, TK, tike and David walked in the door.  
  
" How does it look out there?" asked izzy.  
  
" It's crazy. Half the city is leaving, thinking he's coming here." Answered TK.  
  
" And the other half is staying, thinking he'll pass us by." Added Tai.  
  
" Yeah, it's so bad, you can't even get a good burger around here any more." Said tike.  
  
" That's just like you tike. A super powerful digimon is destroying everything in his path and you're thinking with you gut." Shot David.  
  
" I would act so high and mighty, Dave." Said kara.  
  
" You've been known to be piggish."   
  
" That was just moments of weakness."  
  
" Don't worry. I think piggish is kinda cute." She said as she went into the kitchen, leaving David blushing.  
  
" I think my sister likes you."  
  
Keke walked in from the hall, probably from max's room, with a sullen look on her face.  
  
" How is he?" asked Tai.  
  
" Still out of it. The only change is he's been sweating and twitching a lot."  
  
" Damn."  
  
Meanwhile max was in his bed twitching his eyebrows and a layer of sweat covered his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A truck driver with a load of baked goods drove down the highway when buumon landed in front of him.  
  
" Oh no! Buumon!"  
  
The digimon smiles as he threw him out of the truck, ripped out the back and began to eat the pastries.  
  
" Hmm. As much I enjoy this destruction, we have to find those fighters." Said sorcerermon when he saw an over turned recycling truck. He looked down at a ground to a newspaper.  
  
" Hmm. ' officials still search for mysterious gold fighter, seen here fighting the digital warlord over the skies of odiba.' You!" he said, pointing to the driver.   
  
" Y-y-y-yes?"  
  
" Tell me, which way to this odiba?"  
  
" About 20 miles that way."  
  
" Thank you."   
  
The wizard then blasted the driver.  
  
" Buumon! It's time to go!"  
  
" Buu not done eating."  
  
" You better do what I say or it's back in your ball you go!"  
  
Buumon then shot a glare to his would be master, put the truck down and picked up sorcerermon on to his back.  
  
" Attention citizens of odiba! I am happy to report that I will continue my search in your city so here we come!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ah crap on a cracker!" exclaimed tike as they all heard sorcerermon's little announcement.  
  
" It's not so bad. We got time before he gets here!" said kazu. Just then, a loud crash drew their attention to the balcony. Outside, buumon had landed was now systematically destroying buildings.  
  
" Then again I could be wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a dimly lit room, he open his eyes shot open and he sat up. He then got out of bed and removed his clothes. He went into his draw and removed his future clothes while listening to the conversation in the other room.  
  
" Can't we head back to the digital world?" as guilmon.   
  
" No, I'm afraid not. I've tried to open a digi-port but I can't. I think sorcerermon has put some kind spell on It." said izzy.  
  
" But even if did, where would we go?" asked rika.  
  
" I think I have a place. But only if we get there." Said Simms.  
  
" What about the fusion move, pikkan? Can't you teach us now?" asked tike.  
  
" Sorry but I need time and a good place to teach you. Unfortunately we don't have a good supply of either."  
  
" I've got it!" exclaimed doc.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I know how to get to the digital world!"  
  
" And how do you plan to do that?" asked guardramon.  
  
" While I was in the digital world, I figured out a lot of principals of the barrier between our worlds. So I created a program on one of my laptops to open a port to the digital world. It works on a completely different system than the others, making it immune to his spell."  
  
" Great! Where is it?" asked matt.  
  
" In my bag...under my clothes......in my room......in my house......in Hawaii!"  
  
" FUCK!" They all shouted.  
  
" Hey pikkan! You're the fastest out of all of us. Can't you take him?"  
Asked leomon.  
  
" Based on where he lives, I can get him there, ten minutes there, ten back. But I'd have to power up and they would see me coming."  
  
" But what's the problem?" asked Henry.   
  
" As fast as I am, buumon's a whole lot faster."  
  
" So that means there's only one thing we can do: someone's gotta go down there and hold him off until pikkan and doc get back." Spoke BW.  
  
" For 30 minutes?! We won't last 30 seconds!" said tike.  
  
" So what do we do now?"  
  
" We do exactly what we say we're gonna do."  
  
They all turned and to their surprise, was max, fully awake and pissed all to hell.  
  
" Max you're awake!" said keke.  
  
" I'm okay, babe."  
  
" Bro, buumon's here and..."  
  
" I know, bro. I know what he's done. All the lives he's destroyed. Pikkan, you can do in 30 minutes?"  
  
" Yeah, but what about buumon?"  
  
" Leave him to him."  
  
" Max are you crazy? Let me remind you, last you faced him, he damn near killed you!" said Tai.  
  
" Trust me. Pikkan, when you see the signal, burn."  
  
" What's the signal?"  
  
" You'll know it when you see it. Tike?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well just a few more buildings left." Said sorcerermon as he and his pet floated above the city.  
  
" Then buu eat?"  
  
" Yes you can."  
  
Suddenly, max and tike appeared in front of them, thanks to the youngster teleport technique.  
  
" Well, it seems that one of the boys is here."  
  
" Max, are you sure you wanna face him alone?" asked tike.  
  
" Trust me. I can handle it. Just head back."  
  
Tike looked at him and felt he could take him.  
  
" Alright. Good luck, max." he said as he put his fingers on his head and teleported back.  
  
" Where did he go?" asked sorcerermon.  
  
" Don't worry about him. You're dealing with me now."  
  
" I thought I recognized you. You're the one beelzemon wanted to fight. Well you know he's dead?"  
  
" I know. He died a great death."  
  
" But what makes you think you can take us?"  
  
" Why do you listen to him?" he asked buumon.  
  
" You're ten times stronger than him. Why do you let him boss you around?"  
  
" Because he would dare disobey me! I can put him back in his ball!"  
  
" You can't. If you put buu back, who will protect you?"  
  
The wizard knew his words were true. Now he couldn't risk sealing him back less one of his group kill him.  
  
" Don't worry. Buu like you much more that him."  
  
Sorcerermon let out a sign as he face max.  
  
" Oh well. Time to get started." He said as he powered up to his next his maximum level.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I take it, that's the signal." Said doc while on Pikkan's back on the balcony. He looked back at jeri who had a very worried look on her face. He responded with could be called a smile, powered up and took off.  
  
" Do you think he can win?" asked keke.  
  
" Yes." Said BW with a smile.  
  
" How can you be so calm? Max can't win." Said takato.  
  
" I know he can win."  
  
" How do you know?" asked renamon.  
  
" I just now realized something; pikkan said that training under shinmon can increase his power greatly but he's only a little bit stronger than when he fought the warlord."  
  
" Maybe he didn't have time to complete the training." Said tike.  
  
" No. Tike and I picked up the sword and we know how heavy it is yet max was able to swing it without any problems. Think about it; he had been training with that thing for 2 months and all he can show for it is a little power increase? When we were on sorcerermon's ship, max fought this digimon who eats light. Max shot a wave of power into him, causing the digimon to explode. For that second, I sense something in max, a greater power than I ever felt out of him before. I think max has some how tapped into a whole new level of power, one that we can only imagine. So I think max has a good chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh this old trick! That may have work with beelzemon but buumon beat him easy." Sorcerermon said as he as buumon began swinging his arms.  
  
" Not impressed? Well how 'bout I jack it up a level?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: you saw the preview in max's odyssey. Now see the whole chapter.  
  
  
  
  
ASCENDANT 1...2...3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, that was cool. (Everyone out of breathe.)  
Max: no what?  
Towelie: don't forget to bring a towel.  
Tai: oh no! Not towelie!  
Jeri: he looks kinda cute.  
Towelie: when play ball, it's always good to bring a towel, to whip the sweat off you. That's why towelie says always bring a towel.  
Tike: thanks towelie.  
Towelie: wanna get high?  
(Everyone looks at each other.)  
Max: what the hell!?  
MA: before I get high, I have some announcements; first, I thinking of a new story called D3: the bodyguard starting max, sam, keke, tike, David, pikkan, and BW. All of who are in high school.(except tike, David and BW.) second, I also the idea of a d3 comedy starting everyone in D3: da break. Last but not least, I dedicate this fic to my dog, snoop, of five years, who passed today. Tell what you think of these ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	15. asendant 1...2...3

MA: hey peoples.  
Max: what's crackin', baby?  
MA: oh no! Did you guys get into my rap collection again?  
Tai: what you think bioatch? (Everyone dressed in hood cloths.)  
Tike: for shizzal my nizzal!  
P: just call me p. diddy.  
Matt: word.  
Rika: representing the T's.  
Takato: that's my boo.  
MA: I would ask for the disclaimer but I'm afraid to.  
BW: chill man. I got this. My man don't claim digimon or dbz so stop hawking him. Come on, bag back, give him fifty feet.  
Sora: yeah, take that, take that, take that! That's right!  
TK: what's that mean?  
Sora: I don't know.  
MA: I'd better start the chapter before they start freestyling.  
Jeri: (on a mike.) yo, what's up? I want you to show some love for my man, g-red. (Guilmon comes up, wearing a fubu cap, platinum chain and Alan Iverson shoe.)  
MA: oh god!  
  
  
Put you hands in the air  
Put'em up  
  
My name is guilmon   
But you can call g-red  
I spend my days fighting  
And my nights eating bread  
  
Yeah! Take that you (bleep) mother (bleep)  
In your (bleep)!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: on with the fic. Help me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
ASCENDANT 1...2...3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max looked as good as he ever was as he faced down the beast and his keeper.   
  
" I'm giving you guys one last chance to give up before thing get too bad for you."  
  
" Us! Give up!? Ha! Beelzemon must've hit you harder than you thought! You don't stand a chance against buumon." He said as buumon swung his arms really fast while sporting his trademark grin.  
  
" Crap. I guest I got no choice but to show'em. Damn!" max said to him.  
  
" Now I want you all to watch this very carefully, because this will happen to all those who oppose me." He announced as he floated back and began to broadcast the fight. Everyone in the apartment had their eyes closed as they prepared to watch the impending battle. Pikkan stopped over a city and turned to the site battle.  
  
" What?! He's not even on his way yet!" said max as he felt him stop.  
  
" Wow!"  
  
" What, pikkan?"  
  
" Max's is putting out more power than when I fought him. I hope he knows what he's doing."  
His vision soon zoomed to max's face.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO STOP AND SMELL THE ROSES! GET GOING!"  
  
Getting the hint, pikkan, with doc, resumed their flight to his home.  
  
  
  
Max.  
  
Yes, sir?  
  
You're really going through with this?  
  
I have no choice.  
  
If you do, you'll know what will happen.  
  
I'll be done before that happens.  
  
Fine. Good luck my friend.  
  
Thanks I'll need it. Ok, here we go.  
  
  
  
Max, as suddenly as he powered up, power down back to normal, to the surprise of his friends.  
  
" You go back. You no want play?"  
  
" No, it's not that. I just want to take this time to educate you two about ascendants."  
  
" Ascendants? That's stupid! We don't want to know about that!"  
  
" Oh, trust me. You'll like it."  
  
" What's max doing?" asked rika.  
  
" I don't know but I know he has a plan." Answered Tai.  
  
" First, this is my normal state. And this..." he powered up.  
  
" Is an ascendant. And this..." he said as he power up fully.  
  
" Is that form that surpasses the ascendant. Call it ascendant 2." He said as buumon dumbly nodded.  
  
" What a useless transformation! It's not as different than the last one."  
  
" You'll see."  
  
" What are you planning, little brother?" asked BW.  
  
" And..."  
  
" What the?!"  
  
" This..."  
  
" Be careful max."  
  
" Surpasses even that!" he said as he began to yell, or more like roar, while energy ball formed around him. The winds picked up and howled as he began to wildly power up.  
  
" Max has found a level that surpasses the level of a surpassed ascendant?!" said a stunned sam.  
  
" No way! There's nothing beyond that!" said Tai.  
  
Pikkan was over the ocean when he stopped suddenly. He looked behind him as the clouds were swirling around where max was.  
  
" Whoa! Max is putting out even more power that before."  
  
" Hey pikkan! Like max said, we don't have time for this! Let's go!"  
  
" Oh! Right." He said as he continued to fly.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake violently as max continued to roar. Meanwhile in the apartment, the glasses in the cabinet shattered, followed by the windows, then tike and takato's goggles, then David and kenta's glasses. Soon, everything that was made of glass in the city shattered under max's power. Even on central planet, the three high ones felt the earth quake under their feet.  
  
" Is that max? That's impossible!" said Russell while shinmon just sat in his chair.  
  
" Good luck, max."  
  
  
As max's power skyrocketed, his hair started to grow, inch by inch, down his back. He then pushed from down within himself and brought out the last of his power in a huge flash of light. Sorcerermon uncovered his eyes to see an all new max; his hair was still golden but now, it was down his back to his knees, sparks of electricity arched around his body, his eyebrows were more defined but the hair was gone, and the inter pupil of his eye was a deeper shade of green that the outer part.  
  
" Sorry this took so long. I haven't had much opportunity to use this form. This is what I call ascendant 3." Max said in a slightly darker voice than normal.  
  
" Man! Max looks...looks..." said tike.  
  
" Don't even try. I don't think these a word in Webster's for how cool max looks." Said David.  
  
" Tai, what do you feel?" asked Kari.  
  
" It's like there's a thousand warlords out there." He said.  
  
  
" That nothing. You big hair make you big funny."  
  
" You're right buumon. He does look funny and useless."  
  
Damn. Looks like I'll have show a little something and pikkan and doc aren't there yet.  
  
  
Before buumon realized it, max moved above him and kicked him in the neck. Before he fell any further, max grabbed his antenna and punched him as if he were playing paddleball.  
  
" Buumon! What are you doing?" screamed sorcerermon as his creature bounced back and forth off his appendage. Max swung him around in a circle and threw him into some buildings.  
  
" So much for your boy, sorcerermon. How 'bout you fight me now?" he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" There!" doc yelled as he and pikkan came up to Honolulu, doc's home island.   
  
" Now where to?"   
  
" Head inland about a few miles then head right. You should see a small house on a hill. That's it."  
Pikkan did as he was instructed as the came upon a white-gray house surrounded by two trees. The alterian landed in front of the house as doc ran in. pikkan followed into an incredibly filthy home with clothes and computer equipment lying around.  
  
" Don't blame me! When you get struck in the digital world for 4 years, shit piles up. Now help me look." He said as he threw clothes around.  
  
" What does it look like?"  
  
" It's a black laptop with a green X on it."  
  
Pikkan shuddered as he looked at a particularly filthy pile.  
  
" The things I do for these humans."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well ready to dance?"  
  
" Oh I think your dance card is full."  
  
Max looked back in time to see buumon rise out of the wreckage and dusted himself off with an obvious scowl on his face.  
  
" Wow. After all that and he barely has a mark on him. Alright then, let's do it."  
  
Buumon grinned as he stretched his arm out and punched max in the face, swinging his head back. He then slowly turned his face to buumon, with a wide grin and nary a mark on his face. Buumon fired a barrage of energy balls at him but max backhanded them away. As steam shot out of his holes, he dashed at max with fist flying only to have teen dodge them with ease.   
  
  
Damn! They aren't back yet. They better hurry up and soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the battle between buumon and ascendant 3 max continues but before this ends, someone's gonna die.  
  
  
FINAL ORDER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well things have certainly worse: renamon and BW have gone into my room to do god knows what, tai and sora went out to get more forties, the kids, jeri and pikkan are playing dominoes, terriermon is on the turntables and takato and rika are dancing so close, they might need a condom. Hey! Quit scratching up my Michael Jackson!  
Terriermon: my bad.  
(Tai and sora come in.)  
Tai: we got forties!  
(Everyone cheers.)  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	16. the final order

MA: hey peoples. Well tomorrow, I take my test for college but I have to miss the finale of digimon and no one can record it for me.  
Takato: thank you god!  
Max: what are you so happy for?  
Takato: if he doesn't watch it, then he can't know if I do anything he wont like and he can't hurt. All right!  
MA: all wrong, goggle head! You see, a few of my fellow authors will be watching so they will tell me what you did and if it's not what I want, it's whoop takato's ass week all over again.  
Takato: what? (He looks around seeing everyone cracking his or her knuckles.)  
Rika, you too?  
Rika: sorry goggle head but I don't take rejection lightly.  
Renamon: as do I.  
Tai: just think: it's not so bad getting beaten by us.  
Takato: what do you mean not so bad?  
Tike: if it doesn't go right, there will many other authors who will kick your ass.  
MA: and worse.  
Takato: how worse?  
(Ma whispers in his ear.)  
Takato: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
MA: and that's just digidestined of courage. Now could you please do the disclaimer?  
Takato: (crying) ma doesn't own digimon cause if he did, he would make it so that me and rika ended up together and wouldn't bring back whoop takato's ass week.  
MA: good, now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
THE FINAL ORDER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No! Buumon!" sorcerermon said as buumon was being pummeled by max in his ascendant 3 form. Buumon swung at him but max flew back to avoid it.  
  
Damn! Pikkan and doc aren't back and it doesn't look like buumon isn't backing down. I don't know how long I can hold him off but I must, at any cost.  
  
Max then dashed forward, slamming his fist into his massive gut buumon was ready for as he did, max realized that it was stuck. The digimon then began to expand his stomach and as it got bigger, it began to absorb max into its folds. Soon, the pink fat of buumon surrounded all but max's face.  
  
" That's right buumon! Smother him!"  
  
Pain was written over max's face, as the air around was getting thinner to the point where the only air he had left was in his lungs. Suddenly, buumon's enlarged stomach erupted in a golden light as max fought out and fired an energy blast in his face. His face was burnt and his stomach had a huge hole in it but buumon merely healed it up and grinned. He dashed again at max but he disappeared before he caught him. Max reappeared some distance away and buumon went after him but he did it again and again.  
  
" What is that boy doing?" wondered sorcerermon.  
  
  
" Oh! I get it! Good idea, bro." Said BW, proudly.  
  
" What?" asked renamon.  
  
" He's luring buumon away from the city so one else gets hurt."  
  
" Really? Cool!" said kazu.  
  
Max finally stopped, causing buumon to fire multiple energy balls at him. He swatted them away and fired his own blast but amazingly, he caught the beam and crushed it like a balloon. Max could believe his eyes at what he just did but he still refused to give. Buumon smiled even bigger until sorcerermon spoke.  
  
" What are you doing?! This is no time to smile!"  
  
" Be quiet! Buumon having fun."  
  
He charged at him again and both collided in fury of fist as the others watched. Tike, kara and David were whooping while the tamers cheered max on.  
  
" I gotta admit; this is a good fight." Said Tai.  
  
" Yes, but can max win?" wondered Simms.  
  
Max and buumon traded fist for fist, blow for blow until they pulled back and fired blasts at each other. The attack hit with a massive boom but neither gave an inch.   
  
  
  
  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE.  
  
  
  
The attack was merely pushed out of its path buy buumon and destroyed a tanker in the bay. As the light flashed, buumon chuckled with pleasure at the sight.  
  
Aww man! After all that, he's coming! Pikkan! Doc! Where are you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Watch it! Hey!" doc said as he tried to catch his M.A.S.H. collector plates but failed.  
  
" No! Hot lips! Hawkeye! Kligger, I'll miss you most of all." He said as he cried over his plates.  
  
" You'll get more now help me look for the computer!" said pikkan as he continued plow through the junk that was his house.  
  
" Ok. Bastard." He said sadly.  
  
Pikkan lifted the refrigerator and looked under it, throwing it through the wall.  
  
" Can you NOT trash my house while you're looking?!"  
  
" You wanna find it? Than shut up!"  
  
Doc grunted as he rested his arm on the table, and then realized what he was resting it on; the jet-black laptop with a green X on the top.  
  
" I FOUND IT!"  
  
Pikkan turned and dropped the stove as he walked over.  
  
" That's it?"  
  
" Yep. I'm sure."  
  
" Then let's go!"  
  
Doc then climbed on the alterian's back and he took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Huh?" max said as he looked over buumon's shoulder.  
  
" Good! They've done it!"  
  
" What are you talking about?" sorcerermon said as he looked behind him.  
  
" Oh I see. You have a plan don't you? All this was to keep us busy until your little plan is done. Well, now I will end it. Buumon, let's go!"  
  
" No!" buumon said to the surprise of max and the wizard.  
  
" What are you..."  
  
" Buu having fun. Buu keep playing with big hair."  
  
Buumon then flew at him as they once again battle with fist-to-fist collisions. Meanwhile, pikkan flies back into the city, low, while the battle raged above him. He then came to the apartment and landed on the balcony.  
  
" Did you get it?" asked izzy.  
  
" Got it!" doc said as he jumped off and began to hook up the computer.  
  
" This might take a minute."  
  
  
  
  
" Good. They made it." max said and powered down with a smile.  
  
" What you do?"  
  
" Sorry. It's time for me to go."  
  
" You no go."  
  
" Believe me, as much as I would love to play with you all day but I've got places to be."  
  
" You fight good."  
  
" Thanks. You're a good fighter yourself buumon. I've fought a lot of people but you are by far the best, most skilled fighter I've ever faced."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Oh, enough of this! Now that he's powered down, get him buumon!" ordered sorcerermon.  
  
" Wait! I've got a question; through all that, you were enjoying our little fight, weren't you?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good. Now all I need is two days."  
  
" Two days? For what?"   
  
" You see, there are some more fighters like me and I need to train them."  
  
" Are they strong?"  
  
" Yes. There's even one stronger than me."  
  
" Why should we care about this?"  
  
" Shut up! I'm not talking to you! This is between buumon and me. So, what do you say? Just wait two days and you'll get to play good."  
  
" Ok! Ok! Two days! Umm, how long is two days?"  
  
" Don't worry about it. They'll come to you."  
  
" Enough of this nonsense!" but before he could order him, tike appeared next to max.  
  
" It's ready?"  
  
" Everyone's through except us."  
  
" Ok buumon, remember, two days. See ya." And with that, the two fighters vanished.  
  
" What? Where are they? Where did they go?"  
  
" Buu gonna have fun!"  
  
" No you won't! We're going to the digital world right now."  
  
Sorcerermon then began to chant in a strange language and a portal suddenly opened. The duo entered and found themselves in the digital world.  
  
" Now, all we have to do is destroy a few digimon and they will come. Right buumon?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Buumon?"  
  
Before he could say another word, buumon grabbed him by the throat.  
  
" What!" he barely said as buumon smiled.  
  
" You no talk so you can't put buu back in ball. Buu want to have fun and eat candy without bossy sorcerermon."  
  
" No!"  
  
" You go bye-bye and buu be free."  
  
" No..."  
  
And with a punch to his head, sorcerermon was silenced leaving his body still in his hand. The digimon then threw it in the air and blew it up with a ball.  
  
" Now buu free! Free like bird!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: my next romance chapter.  
  
  
  
  
HOURS OF LOVE II: THE LONG NIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: sorry if it was short but I have to get ready for my test so wish me luck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	17. hours of love II: the long night

MA: hey peoples. Well, thanks to Anthony and DC, I found out what happened on the finale and I wasn't too disappointed. Takato has learned his lesson, right kid?  
Takato: (in a wheel chair, body case, and speaking through a computer voice.) that's right ma. This is great. Check out my nurse.  
Rika: don't worry. He'll be talking in a week.  
MA: good. As ryo, he must pay. Bring him in.  
Ryo: hey MA! Hey rika!  
Rika: what the fuck are you looking at?  
Ryo: what do you think?  
Takato: hey! You stop looking at my girl!  
Ryo: what are you gonna do about it?  
Takato: if I could move my foot, it would be up your ass!  
Ryo: you're just sorry. What you smiling at?  
Takato: this ain't nothing. Just wait and see what they got planned for you. Hahahahahahah.  
Ryo: what is he taking about?  
MA: you see ryo; you've said some thing that didn't go over well with us.  
Max: and so we decided you must be punished.   
Tai: and we had to look really good to find one bad enough for you.  
Tike: and we found it.  
Ryo: what is it, whoop ryo's ass week?  
P: hell no. You don't get off that easy.  
MA: let me introduce a good friend of mine. He's the first WWE hardcore champion, three heavyweight champion, muti-time tag champion and new york times three time best selling author, Mick Foley!  
Mick: hello ma. It's good to be here.  
Ryo: what's this all about?  
MA: just walk out outside.  
(They all walk, and in takato's case, rolled out to the backyard.)  
Ryo: IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!  
Mick: yes, it is. A little piece of chaos called hell in a cell! 25 feet high with an inside area of 30 feet, 2500 feet of steel mesh wrapped around a solid steel frame, the only way in and out is a 6ft door, pad locked from the outside. I've some bad matches in here.  
Ryo: what's it doing here?  
Matt: you see, ryo, we had to find someone sick and tough enough to physical hurt you and who better than mankind himself.  
TK: and just so you don't run like the pussy you are, we added the most dangerous and ominous structure ever built.   
Sora: and Mick has given us a sack load of cash to have you looked in it, with him, for an hour.  
Ryo: oh god.  
MA: enough of this! Boys! Put him in!  
(The boys grab him and put him in. Mick follows and max locks the door.)  
MA: have fun.  
Ryo: what's in that dumpster?  
Mick: just some toys.  
Takato: now who's sorry, bitch.  
Ryo: help me!  
MA: Mick, before you start could you do the disclaimer?  
Mick: right on! Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Now come here, ryo. Let me introduce you to my friend Mr. Socko.  
Mr. Socko: and now on with the fic. Have a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
HOURS OF LOVE II: THE LONG NIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are we there yet?" asked tike. The group had now taken to the sky; the twins had their parents on their backs, mega gargomon carried kazu, kenta, and their digimon, tai had sora, matt and mimi were with sakuyamon, gallantmon had doc, izzy, leomon and jeri, while the others followed Simms as he lead them to his place.  
  
" Not yet. We're almost there."  
  
" Is this place safe?" asked max.  
  
" As it's gonna get. There!" he said as he pointed to a tall brown tower in front of them.  
  
" That's muscle tower. That's where the ninjamon go to train." Said Tai.  
  
" Don't tell me that's the place?" asked pikkan.  
  
" No. It's up."  
  
Simms suddenly flew straight up at the tower, causing everyone to fly with him. The tower was unbelievably tall but after they passed the top, Simms was still heading up.  
  
" Now what?"  
  
" Now that."   
  
All of a sudden, a round object, floating in the sky came into view but as they got close they saw red and blue on the bottom of it. They got to the top of the platform and landed on top. The group stood in awe at what they saw; the top had some palm trees on the land and a large muti-domed building was in the center of it all. (Kami's lookout from dragon ball z.)   
  
" Wow!" kazu and kenta said together.  
  
" What is this place?" asked jeri.  
  
" It's a watch point." Answered pikkan.  
  
" You about this place?" asked sam.  
  
" Yeah. We got one on my planet but now as well hidden."  
  
" Back when there was a lot of us, these watch points were used to watch over the digital worlds. This one is mine." Said Simms as they walked toward the building.  
  
" How long has this has been here?" asked sora.  
  
" About 2000 years. It doubles as a training center when we find certain extraordinary fighters." Said Simms. The group walked into the building, looking around at the amazing construction. On both sides of the hall were wooden doors that seemed to go on forever.  
  
" How many rooms are in this place?" asked Mimi.  
  
" About 500."  
  
They passed a small hallway, and tike stopped and took a closer look.  
  
" Hey guys! Look what I found!"  
  
They all turned to see what he found; a metallic door with a small keypad on the side. The d3s gathered around it in awe.  
  
" Aww, man! Is that what I think it is?" asked max.  
  
" Yes it is."  
  
" What is it?" asked takato.  
  
" It's a time room; genni had one and we trained in it a few mouths ago. Inside, time moves a lot faster than normal. For ever year spent in their equals one day out here." Max explained.  
  
" But you'll find this one a lot different than genni's; there are no trees and scenery, the heat and cold are much more intense and the gravity is adjustable, from 1 to 100gs." Said Simms.  
  
" Cool. I can't wait to crack this open." Said tike.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What a view!" said BW. He, max, pikkan, and Simms were looking over the side of the watch point while tike and David sparred and the other was still looking around the place.  
  
" Yes. Their cloak around this place not only hides us but acts as a magnifier; you can see any point on the digital world just by thinking It." said Simms.  
  
" Wow! I can see File Island from here!" said max.  
  
" Max can I ask you something?" said pikkan.  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" I could feel your power from all the way on Hawaii. I just want to know, you had to the power but could you beat him?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I mean, you had a chance to take him out for good but you didn't. I just want to know, could you beat him?"  
  
" Well, a better question would be should I have beat him?"  
  
" I don't get it."  
  
" Look at them." He said as he pointed to the boys.  
  
" They are stronger than I was when I was their age. They have a potential that could make them get fighters but if I have to fight their battles for them, they can't realize it. Sometimes, it's best to step aside and let the younger take over."  
  
" That makes sense."  
  
Suddenly the rest of the group walks out the building.  
  
" Man! You guys! This place is huge!" remarked kazu.  
  
" I think huge is an understatement, my friend." said leomon.  
  
" I still don't think it was a good idea to leave our digimon at genni's." said matt referring to the fact that the destined left their digimon with genni.  
  
" Hey, I don't like it either but as much punishment as they have been taking lately, and sorcerermon doesn't know where they are so he can't hurt them." Said Tai.  
  
" So what do we do now?" asked TK.  
  
" It's coming close to night, so I think we better get something to eat and catch some Z's." said max.  
  
" Are you kidding? Those two assholes are out there, doing god knows what and you want us to eat and sleep?" said rika.  
  
" I agree with him." Said pikkan.  
  
" It's better to get some food in you and rest up before we do anything. Even we alterians need and sleep some time."  
  
After some thought and hearing pikkan actually agree with someone, they all nod their heads.  
  
" I don't know about you guys but I'm hungrier than a mug!" said max.  
  
" Say, do you have any food for me to cook with?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Sure, this place has enough food to last for 10,000 years."  
  
" 10,000 YEARS?!" they all exclaimed.  
  
" Don't worry. It's all fresh."  
  
" Wow! 10,000 years." Said kara.  
  
" Yep, it's all you can eat." Said Simms.  
  
" OH SHIT!" the destined and the older d3s yelled as the twins and David got that look in their eyes. Suddenly, all three collapsed to the ground.  
  
" Are they ok?" asked guilmon.  
  
" Yeah, it's just a pleasure overload." Explained TK.  
  
" Ok, just carry them inside and we'll eat."  
  
" Umm, pikkan?" asked jeri.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I meaning to tell you this for a while and now is a good time. Pikkan, you stink! You need to bathe!"  
  
Everyone stared at jeri as if she were crazy as pikkan looked at her in shock. As if he were no one, jeri walked over to the entrance to the building.  
  
" Coming?"  
  
Pikkan's face contoured with anger as he looked on and suddenly his face returned to his normal scowl and he slowly followed the girl. The others looked on in utter surprise.  
  
" I don't know what's stranger; the fact she had the balls to say it to him or the fact he actually did It." said BW.  
  
" I know. I'm scared too bro."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group was now eating in one of the many dining rooms in the watch point. The digimon ate good as well as the humans but max seemed to out eat them all.   
  
" Rika, I need some help." Said renamon.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" It's BW."  
  
" What about him?"   
  
" He keeps on staring at me."  
  
Rika looked over just in time to see BW look elsewhere.  
  
" That it renamon. He likes you."  
  
" Me? But he's a human."  
  
" So was max and you liked him."   
  
" Yeah but he was different."  
  
" How so?"  
  
" Well uh...I..."  
  
" I thought so."  
  
Renamon blushed, as she was correct.   
  
" Tai what time is it?" Kari asked.  
  
" About nine 'o clock."  
  
" Could you get tike and David from the other room? It's time for bed."  
  
" Cool." He said as he got up and went to get the boys.  
  
" Not cool." Said kara as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
David and tike ate food at opposite sides of a long table, full of food in another room.  
  
" So David what do you think of this place? I think its cool." Said the blonde haired boy with a mouth full of food.  
  
" Don't talk. You're not supposed to be doing anything while eating. It's rude."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" It's bad manners."  
  
" AH! I found you two!" Tai said as he entered the room.  
  
" What do you want?" asked David.  
  
" It's time for bed." He said as he grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him out of his seat.  
  
" Hey! Let go! Tike, do something!"  
  
" You said we're not suppose to do anything while eating." He answered as he continued to eat.  
  
" You're useless!" David yelled as he powered up to ascendant, turning over the table and getting free of Tai.  
  
" Come on tike."  
  
Tike powered up as well and both flew off but Tai grabbed their legs.  
  
" On no, you don't!"  
  
David then turned and threw some punches, getting Tai to put up his palm, blocking the punches. The boys then turned and took off down the hall. Tai appeared in front of them, stopping them. Tike threw some punches, Tai blocking them as best he could. Tike threw a strong punch, knocking him out of the air.   
  
" Tike, David. Cut that crap out."  
  
The boys looked back to see max. They both powered down and landed.  
  
" Ok, max."  
  
" Good, now get ready for bed."  
The boys walked down the hall while max helped Tai to his feet.  
  
" You ok?"   
  
" Yeah. It's a good thing I know a little something. Hey, how come they fight me and listen to you?"  
  
" Because they know I whoop their ass if I wanted to."  
  
" That's some bullshit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hurry up tike!" David said as he waited by the door to the bathroom.   
  
" Still waiting?"   
  
He turned to see kara standing behind him.  
  
" Just waiting for you're for you're brother to be done."  
  
" I know. I spends a lot of time in there."  
  
" So aren't we looking fresh and clean."  
  
" Oh, me? I used one of the others."  
  
" There are others?!"  
  
" You didn't know?"  
  
" Now I do!"  
  
" Forget it. They are full."  
  
" Damn."  
  
" I heard how you saved my cousin earlier today."  
  
" Well it was nothing."  
  
" I just want to thank you."  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
" I mean really want to thank you." She said as she slowly and briefly pressed her lips to his and let go.  
  
" See you tomorrow." Kara said as she left, leaving him zoned out while tike exited the room while brushing his teeth.  
  
" Okay dude. It's all yours."  
  
"........."  
  
" Hey you ok?"  
  
" Yeah. Just great." He said dreamily.  
  
" Man, you need to leave that weed alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahh, this is good." Takato sighed. It was nightfall and mostly every one was asleep. Since there was plenty of rooms, many of them wanted to sleep in their own room. Takato was one it since he wanted to guilmon to have his own bed.  
  
It's finally quiet. I hope they are done. I haven't heard so much banging since my dad accidentally bought viagra instead of aspirin.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and closed fast as takato sat up.  
  
" Who's there?"  
  
" Relax gogglehead. It's just me."  
  
He strained his eyes to see the shape of rika sit on his bed.  
  
" Can't sleep cause of...you know."  
  
" I don't think rock can't through that."  
  
" What wrong?"  
  
" Well, renamon went for a walk, I guess, and I don't like sleeping in a new place alone so can I sleep with you?"  
  
" Umm, sure." With that, she climbed under the covers with him.  
  
" But you try anything, I'll hurt you worst than buumon ever will."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" So what do you think of all this?"  
  
" This situation with everything or with you and me?"  
  
" What do you think?!"  
  
" Well, it kind of weird; first we find out that the TV show we all watched is real, there is a whole universe of digimon we haven't seen, and the son of two of the characters is stronger that we'll ever be. But we're tamers and we have to do it."  
  
" That's pretty deep, takato."  
  
" I want to know something rika?"  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" Why are you with me? I mean, what about ryo? He's popular, better looking, a great tamer, and good card player. I'm just a stupid little gogglehead..."  
  
" Shut up, gogglehead! Listen, if I wanted to be with ryo, I would but who am I with? I'll admit when we first meet, I thought you were just some digidestined wannabe with a baby digimon and I hated you. Then hate turned to tolerance, then respect, then trust, then like, and then..."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Don't you ever listen, gogglehead?"  
  
" No. That's why I have you." He said as they interlocked their hands.  
  
" Takato?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Promise me something?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Promise that you will never leave me?"  
  
" I promise. Now let's get some sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BW woke from his sleep and walked to the door. His room was next to max and Keke's so he tipped toed passed their nude forms.  
  
" What? BW, what are you doing?" max asked groggily.  
  
" I got the munchies, bro. I'm gonna get something in me."  
  
" Hmm, what?" keke said.  
  
" It's nothing. Go back to sleep. Hurry back soon bro."  
  
BW smiled as his brother went back to sleep. The ex-digimon walked through the hall to the sounds of countless snoring. After 30 minutes, BW exited from the kitchen with a six-pack of soda and his shirt off.  
  
Ahh. Nothing like sub and six pack of root beer to knock out the munchies.  
  
A spot of yellow caught his eyes as he passed an open part of the building. A closer look revealed a restless renamon.  
  
  
So, a fellow night Mon, huh?  
  
  
Renamon stared at the night sky, not noticing BW come from behind.  
  
" Can't see too, huh?"  
Renamon looked up to see him.  
  
" BW, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I got hungry. Soda?"  
  
Renamon took a can as he sat next to her.  
  
" So why are you up and about?"  
  
" I don't know. I just felt restless."  
  
" Like you don't know what to feel at times."  
  
" It sounds like you know a lot about digimon. Did you used to have a digimon?"  
  
" Have one? I used to be one."  
  
" Really? But how?"  
  
" Lets just say, my origins are darker than most. I was used to for someone else's benefit and I didn't know what I want. When I meet max, he changed everything."  
  
" He's a special guy."  
  
" And you dig him."  
  
" How can you tell?"  
  
" I've seen the way you look at him. It's very obvious."  
  
" I know the look well."  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" Because......... it's the same look you're giving me."  
  
" Well it's not my fault that you are very attractive."  
  
" But-but you're a human."  
  
" But I was a digimon first so I can appreciate a fine digimon as you."  
  
Renamon was speechless; he was the second person to say she was attractive to him.   
  
" Well if you find that offensive, I'll leave." He said as he got up.  
  
" Wait!" renamon said, causing him to turn.  
  
" Rika is with takato so I kinda lonely so I was wondering, if you would..."  
  
" Of course." He said with a smile as they walked back to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikkan sat in meditation as someone knocked on his door.  
  
" What ever is it, it can wait."  
  
" Ok. I'll leave."  
  
" Huh?" he said as he realized who it was.  
  
" No. Jeri, come back."  
  
The girl in question cautiously walked in and sat next to him.  
  
" You need to sleep."  
  
" That's just it. I can't. I'm a little restless. Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
" As I've told you before, my race needs little sleep but you should."  
  
" I know. I want to know, why are you so mean to the others?"  
  
" It's not because I'm mean. It's a long story."  
  
" I don't mind."  
  
" Well, a long time ago, a human came to my world, seeking a partner. As with the way of the digi-verse, one of us became his partner but he used him as slave, instead of as a friend and worked him to his end. From then on, it was hard for us to trust humans and that's how I grew up; to believe that human only use digimon as slaves and pets."  
  
" But that's not always true. The others are examples of that. We aren't all bad."  
  
" I know that now." He said as jeri looked into his large ear.  
  
" Wow! Your ears are really huge."  
Pikkan smiled a little as Jeri's breathe passed his ear.  
  
" Please...stop that."  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" My ears are extremely sensitive."  
  
" How sensitive?"  
  
" In your terms, my ears are like a human males' penis. As a matter of fact, you talking into it would mean you are ready to mate."  
  
" Really? What would happen if I did this?" she said before she blew in his ear, getting a loud moan out of him.  
  
" Please.........don't stop."  
  
" This is fun." She said before she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
" But I'm gonna rest up."   
With that she curled up next to him and fell asleep. Pikkan touched his ear and his cheek where she kissed him when he looked at her sleeping form.  
  
I've never seen someone who wanted to be around me so much. She so small yet has such a big heart. And she is attractive.........as humans go. I feel.........no! I am an alterian elite! I cannot have such feelings for a human! But I do!  
  
  
  
He brushed a little bit of hair from her face as he grinned.  
  
" Don't worry jeri. I never let anything happen to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: pikkan teaches the boys the art of fusion.  
  
  
  
PIKKAN'S CLASS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey and now it's been 15 minutes. So lets check on Mick. How you doing?  
Mick: it's going good; wrapping a steel chair around his head was good but I can think of something better.  
MA: now let's check on ryo. How are you doing?  
Ryo: (bleeding and barely conscious.) no mas.  
MA: sorry, but he still has 45 minutes to go.  
Mick: no let me introduce you to my friend, Mr. Barbwire baseball bat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	18. pikkan's class

MA: hey peoples. Well the good news is that takato can now talk.  
Takato: it's great to speak again.  
MA: unfortunately, ryo's time in the cell is over.  
Ryo: I'm free! Me, the digimon king!  
Rika: but your punishment with me is just beginning.  
Everyone: what!  
Takato: what are saying, rika?  
Rika: simple my little gogglehead. I told him once before, there's only one digimon king in my life and that's takato. So while you were getting beat, I called a friend of mine.  
Max: who?  
Rika: he had some business to take care of in Memphis last weekend that didn't go his way. So now everyone has been cutting on him and he's not happy.   
Ryo: well, who is it?  
Rika: yo mike!   
Tai: oh god in heaven!  
Takato: you're dead, ryo.  
Ryo: I don't get it! Who is he?  
Rika: he's the former boxing world heavyweight champion, and the baddest man on the planet, iron mike Tyson!  
Mike: thanks for calling me rika. This is pretty sweet.  
Ryo: what's he gonna do?  
Mike: what do you think?  
MA: wait a minute! I can't let you just beat him up. At least not for free.  
Rika: don't worry. He's paying us.  
MA: how much? (Rika whispers in his ear.) LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Mike: All right, finally someone easy.  
MA: before you start, could you do the disclaimer?  
Mike: cool. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz now come here bitch! (Ryo screams like a girl.)  
Rika: on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
PIKKAN'S CLASS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunrise finally came to the watch point as the sun shone into almost every room. Pikkan opened his eyes as the light hit him.  
  
" I must have fallen asleep." He said as he look over to the sleep form of jeri rustle in her sleep.  
  
She stayed here all night. I'll just let her sleep.  
  
He slowly got up and carried her to his bed. She smiled he put the covers over her.  
  
" Mmm, pikkan..."   
  
His eyes went wide as he heard her remark but he paid it no mind as he left her. BW woke to the sun as well as he climbed out of the bed looked over to the sleeping renamon.  
  
Damn, she looks good.  
  
He then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to moved and wakes up.  
  
" Is it morning already?"  
  
" Yes it is. Sorry to wake you."  
  
" It's okay. Last night was..."  
  
" Interesting. I know."  
  
" Now I know you were a digimon."  
  
" But as much as I would love to lay here with you all day, we gotta get up."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" In another 30 minutes."  
  
  
Meanwhile keke sat up and stretched out.  
  
" My what a wonderful day. Don't you think, max?"  
  
Max sat up, looking very ragged and dazed.  
  
" Max, what's wrong?"  
  
" I had a nightmare that your dad was married my mom and we were brother and sister and..." he groaned as he relived the dream.  
  
" That's what you get for eating onions before bed."  
  
  
  
  
Wow! This pillow is super soft.  
  
Takato smiled as he came back to reality think he was laying on the world's softest pillow but when he opened his eyes, he saw that his head on rika's chest. Somehow during the night their arms and legs became intertwined.  
  
Oh shit! If rika wakes up and sees me like this, she'll massacre me. Ok takato, move slowly and... Damn.  
  
Takato realized that his arm was under her body and he couldn't move less he wakes her up.  
  
Damn. I'm screwed.  
  
  
Wow! This comforter is super soft.  
  
Rika squeezed the comforter with glee but when she awoke, she realized what she was grabbing; takato's rear.  
  
Oh shit! If takato catches me like this, he'll massacre me. Ok rika, move slowly and... Damn.  
  
She then realized her leg and arm were pinned under him.  
  
  
Damn. I'm screwed.  
  
  
" Hey you two! Time to get up!" sam said as he knocked on the door.  
  
" If you two don't say something, I'm coming in."  
  
OH SHIT!  
  
OH SHIT!  
  
  
Sam opened the door to see takato on rika's chest and her hand on his butt. Both looked at him, neither realizing the other was awake.  
  
" I can come back later, if you want." He said with a smile.  
  
" Shut up!" they both yelled, now know the other was awake.  
  
" Rika."  
  
" Takato."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kazu and kenta and their digimon trudged into the dinning room as matt, Mimi, TK, Kari, takato, rika, Henry, jeri, and their digimon.  
  
" Hey everyone." Said kazu.  
  
" Hey!" they responded.  
  
" If you guys want some food, there's some breakfast in the kitchen." Said matt.  
  
" Where's max and the others?" asked guardromon.  
  
" Outside. They were eating when max got up and left and most of the did as well." Answered leomon.  
  
Meanwhile, David and kara walked into the area.  
  
" No way! You're wrong." Kara said  
  
" I'm telling you! I'm right."  
  
" What are you two taking about?" asked Kari.  
  
" She saying that burger kings fries is better than McDonald's."  
  
" Man, that's weird." Kenta said.  
  
" And I said-huh?" David stopped as he looked outside with serious look on his face.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked kara.  
  
The boy said nothing and walked down the hall.  
  
" Damn this! I wanna find out what's so interesting!" matt said as he and the others went after him. When they got outside, sora and keke were standing at the entrance while the boys were at the edge of the watch point looking down.  
  
" What's up?" asked rika.  
  
" We don't know. They've been like this for an hour." Answered sora. David walked over next to tike.  
  
" 'Bout time you got here."  
  
" I got up late. What's happening?"  
  
" Death."  
  
" Destruction."  
  
" Chaos."  
  
" The usual." They all remarked one by one.  
  
" Where's sorcerermon? I can't feel him."  
  
" He's gone." Answered max.  
  
" What?! Who took him out?"  
  
" Buumon."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" I could tell when I fought him. Sorcerermon was making him do things he didn't want do or he didn't think was fun. He would've destroyed him sooner or later but not this soon."  
  
Max shook his head as he and the other could feel buumon destroying many cites of digimon.  
  
" Alright, tike, David. Finish eating and we'll start your lesson."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tike and David sat on the top of the building with max, Simms, and BW standing near the door and pikkan stood before them. The others weren't allowed to watch since they were weaklings to pikkan with the exemption if jeri who used the pretty please to him and was allowed to watch.   
  
" Alright you two. Are you ready to learn this technique?"  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" Good. Now the art of fusion is as old as my father and he's old. This technique requires that both of acting as one, moving as one, breathing as one, thinking as one. Everything one does, the other must mirror. For after this training is over, you will be one being, one fighter. Now are you ready?"  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" Good. Now first want you two to equalize your powers. Powered up as far as you can go."  
  
The boys stood up and powered up into ascendant while still going up. The watch point shook a little as everyone felt it. Tike and David looked proud of themselves as the ground stopped shaking.  
  
" Ok, now take it up a notch."  
  
" Uh, pikkan?"  
  
" This is the highest we can go."  
  
" Alright, I guess that will do. In that case, tike, bring yours down a bit. You're too high."  
  
Tike grinned at David as he lowered his aura.  
  
" No. Now it's too low. Little more. Little more. Right there, that's it!"  
  
The boys' hair and eye color went back to normal.  
  
" Alright, remember this level. When you do it for real, you have to be equal. Now for technique and pay attention; I'm only doing this once."  
  
"Ok."  
  
" First, start side by side about six feet apart. Arch your feet next to each other with you arms outstretched for the other with you fist open. To begin, take three steps to the center, turn your arms to the center, fingers outstretch while saying FU! Then swing your arms back out with fist still open, bring your outside knee to the center, while saying SION! Finally, swing your arms back to the center with pointer fingers out and your knee back down, lean you torso so that the pointers touching while saying HA! If successfully, you will fuse into one being. You must do it perfectly or it will be bad. Any question?"  
  
The boys said nothing until they burst out in laughs to the surprise of pikkan.  
  
" You've got to be fucking me!"  
  
" Yeah! Great joke now so us the real one!"  
  
" YOU LITTLE PUNKS! THAT WAS THE REAL ONE!"  
  
The immediately quieted when they realized they pissed him off by laughing.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU LAUGH! THAT TECHNIQUE HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM ELITE TO ELITE FOR OVER 100,000 YEARS! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I'M SHOWING YOU!"  
  
Pikkan then turned his back to them and began shouting in a language that no one knew.  
  
" What's he doing?" asked max.  
  
" He's speaking in his native tongue." Answered Simms.  
  
" What's he saying?" asked jeri.  
  
" I would say but there are children present. Ok that's physical impossible."  
  
Jeri went over and calmed him down as he turned back to the boys.  
  
" Ok. That's the technique so don't fuck it up."  
  
" Say max, show us how to be ascendant 3s!" tike said.  
  
" Yeah, that will be really important! Other then some thing else we know." David said as pikkan grumbled.  
  
" All right. I'll do it." he said as he walked in front of the boys.  
  
" Ok, first you power up to ascendant." He spoke as he did as he said.  
  
" Then you take it to your max." he said as powered up to the next level.  
  
" Then you should be able to feel a small pressure in your chest. That's the rest of your power and you try to bring it out!" he said as he began to yell and power up. The entire watch point began to shake to everyone's surprise.  
  
" What's going on?" asked matt.  
  
" It's max! He's doing it again!" answered sam.  
  
Max continued to power to the awe of the boys. Suddenly, an up draft of wind nearly blew them off the point. As they got up, max had made his full transformation.  
  
" And once you do, this is your reward."   
  
" Unbelievable! He's just as powerful up close as he is far away!" remarked pikkan.  
  
The smile on his face disappeared as his hair returned to normal and his fell on all fours.  
  
" Max, are you ok?" asked his brother as he ran to his aide.  
  
" I'm ok. Just tired."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" That's the down side of the form; it takes a lot power just to keep it. I can only hold it for 30 minutes. If I had fought him for another five minutes, I would've reverted back to normal and he would have killed me."  
  
" Will you be fine?" asked tike.  
  
" I will be. I just need to rest."  
  
You need more then that.  
  
Max looked up and around and then realized that the voice was coming from his head.  
  
Shinmon, you scared me.  
  
Sorry. I have a favor to ask.  
  
Shoot.  
  
I want you to come back to central planet to recover your energy.  
  
Cool.  
  
But I also have another favor. I want you to bring Tai with you.  
  
Tai! Why him?  
  
He may be a secret weapon against buumon.  
  
All right. I trust you.  
  
  
" Tike? I want you to go get Tai."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I think someone came up with a better plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what does he want with me?" Tai asked as he, sora, max and keke walked down the hall.  
  
" I don't know but he asked for you by name." Said max.  
  
" This must be an honor, Tai, to be asked to the presence of the god of the digital world." said sora proudly.  
  
" But I don't understand why you have to go." Asked keke.  
  
" I have to recover the energy I lost during my fight with buumon."  
  
" Sorry. I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
" So how are we getting there?"  
  
" You don't wanna know." He said as they came up to a door where BW was standing.  
  
" Bro, what are you doing?"  
  
" I've decided to go with you. There's nothing to do here but watch pikkan yell at people."  
  
" Well, the more the merrier." He said as they entered the room.  
  
" BW?"  
  
He turned to see renamon behind him.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I just want to tell you that........." she was stopped by his hand.  
  
" I know. Just don't get yourself killed." He said as he blew her a kiss and walked in. with a shade of red on her face, she vanished. BW walked in to see Tai and max already seat in two out of three chairs that rested in the center of some circles.  
  
" About time you got here. Take a seat." Simms said as BW sat in the third seat.  
  
" So what is this?" asked Tai.  
  
" This is called a wrap chair and do we really have to take this?" asked max.  
  
" Don't worry. It's much safer than last time." He said from behind the controls.  
  
" Safer? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Tai asked worriedly.  
  
" Trust me, you REALLY don't wanna know."  
  
The girls waved to their boyfriend as the machine charged up and in a flash, the boys were sent screaming into space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn! That hurt!" Tai said as he and the other two regained consciousness on central planet with shinmon stood over them.  
  
" I take you didn't have a good trip."  
  
" You take it right. Man, it feels like my skins been ripped off and put back on with a glue gun." Said BW.  
  
" I told you."  
  
" So why did you want to see me, shinmon?"  
  
" Well, I know of Pikkan's attempt to teach the boys the fusion technique. I decided to give you some help."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Remember when I told you that you and sora had a rare trait called the infinity factor? I believe that I can unlock that trait, giving you full access to you powers."  
  
" How powerful would I be?"  
  
" You would be as strong if not stronger that max's ascendant 3 form."  
  
" Whoa!" the brothers said.  
  
" Wow! When do we get started?"   
  
" This will take some time so I'll have kibitomon prepare you. Max, come with me."  
  
As Tai and BW talk to kibitomon, max and shinmon walked away to a near by mountain and a set of stairs.  
  
" Do you really think this will work?"  
  
" I hope so. Few being have this trait so if Tai is able to unlock it, he will be very powerful."  
  
" I hope so." He said as they reached the summit of the mountain. In the center was a large black sphere on the ground. Shinmon waved his hand and the sphere opened as the duo looked inside; a red magma-like substance pulsated with power.  
  
" The time draws near."   
  
" I know."  
  
" When this is all done, when the threat of buumon is over, you know what you must do."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Can you do it?"  
  
" I have no choice shinmon; when the time comes, I have to die."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: after trial and error, tike and David fuse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DAIKE IS BORN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well it's final over for ryo.  
Ryo: (in a wheelchair and talking through a computer.) damn you all.  
Takato: how does it feel bitch?  
Ryo: I'll be back as long as I have someone to nurse me back.  
Rika: don't look at me. We already got a nurse for you.  
(In walks a fat ugly nurse with voice of a man.)  
Nurse: 5:00. Time for an enema.  
Ryo: kill me.  
MA: before we go, I will be uploading my d3 comedy DIGIMON: THE BREAK. Check it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	19. daike is born

MA: hey peoples. Man this week sucked. I haven't been waiting to upload this long since the big break down last year.  
Max: I remember that. We couldn't get on for weeks.  
MA: yeah but we're back. And ready to get back to business!  
Ryo: what about me? I'm still beat up.  
MA: oh sorry ryo. But we got you a nurse.  
Ryo: some nurse. Her mustache is bigger than my dad's.  
Max: too bad! Do the disclaimer!  
Ryo: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
Nurse: 5:00. Time for your shot.  
Ryo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Ma: on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
DAIKE IS BORN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" FU-SION HA!"  
  
" Again!"  
  
" FU-SION HA!"  
  
" No! Again!"  
  
The sounds of the routine rung through out the watch point as the boys tried to perfect the fusion technique after max and the others left. Meanwhile the remaining members were getting annoyed.  
  
  
" Fusion ha! Fusion ha! Man if I hear one more 'fusion ha', I'm gonna snap!" said matt. He watched as keke, Henry, takato, and doc played old maid.  
  
" Tell me about it. When took a nap a few hours ago, I dreamt that guilmon and terriermon fused." He said as the others laughed at the joke.  
  
" Ok takato. Your turn." Announced doc. Rika stood behind the scientist as takato reached for a card from his hand. He then looked up to see rika's eyes move to the side repeatedly. Takato looked at her questionably as she moved her eyes more forcefully, signaling him to move his hand over but it seemed that he had no clue. Doc turned his head around to her but the red head simply looked away. He turned his head back to his hand while rika again attempted to signal her other half. Finally he picked a card only to have the joker.  
  
" Aww, man!"  
  
" Stupid gogglehead."  
  
Keke then reached over and pulled a card from Henry's hand and smiled.  
  
" I win again."  
  
" HUH?!" they all said as she put her hand down.  
  
" That's five in a row. How can she do that?" said doc defeated.  
  
" Man Henry! That's embarrassing!" shot terriermon. Meanwhile the boys collapsed on the ground.  
  
" Why are you stopping?" asked pikkan.  
  
" We're tired p. we've been at it for since breakfast." Said tike.  
  
" Yeah, can't we take a break?" asked David.  
  
" Take a break?"  
  
The sound of two huge booms echoed through out the building. At the top, both boys had huge bumps on their heads.  
  
" YOU CAN REST WHEN YOU ARE ONE BEING! MAX MAY HAVE BEEN EASY ON YOU BUT THIS IS PIKKAN'S CAMP! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"  
  
" And you like what about him?" asked kara jeri as she stared at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright we're ready." Said kibitomon. Max and shinmon returned from their little jaunt and now rejoined the others.  
  
" Good. Are you ready tai?" asked shinmon.  
  
" As ready as I'm gonna be."  
  
" Alright, come with me." He said as Tai followed him to a small hill. Shinmon sat Indian style on the ground and Tai sat down in front of him.  
  
" Ok, now what do I do now?"  
  
" Simple: nothing. You must clear you mind and relax your body. No matter what you feel or hear, you must not move or speak or it will slow the process. Do you understand?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Now let's begin." With that, Tai closed his eyes while shinmon put his hands in front of him. Shortly, both began to glow an eerie light.  
  
" Are they done?" asked max.  
  
" No, ass. This isn't something as easy as that. The infinity factor is a great power that must be brought out slowly in a life time but since we don't have that kind of time, the master is speeding it up but it still will take time." Explained Russell.  
  
" How long?" wondered BW.  
  
" Could be 20 minutes, could be 20 hours. We don't know." Said jean.  
  
" That long? Damn this! You guys watch this, I'm going to take a nap." Said max as he walked to a near by tree and laid down to nap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" HE'S COMING! RUN!!!!"   
  
  
A sea of digimon ran away in a mass as buumon walked toward them. Even the fearsome tyrannomon charged away from the child like digimon.  
  
" Me am bored. Nothing to do. Hmm? Buu know what to he needs; a house." He laughed as he used his powers to stop and levitate a large group of digimon. With a flick of his antenna, he turned them into a mass of white marshmallow-like Goo. The clump slammed into the ground in front of the pink digimon.  
  
" Now to clear some ground." he said as he inhaled and blew down the near by houses to the ground. Buumon smiled as he began to mold and shape the substance into his dream house. After an hour, buumon stepped back to admire his work.  
  
" Ahhhh! All done." He said as he looked at the house, which was in the form of a puppy.  
  
" Buu like puppies." He said as he entered. He begins to do all the things you would normally do in a house; eat dinner, brush his teeth and even going to the bathroom.   
  
" Buu am tired." He said as the laid in his bed and went to sleep only to wake ten seconds later.   
  
" Wow! Buu feel all refreshed. Wait a minute! Big hair said wait two days so I sleep one day and it was one other day left so that means........................today is the day!" he yelled as he rocketed out of the house.   
  
" Oh boy! Buu have fun today!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" FU-SION HA!"  
  
" Good. Again."  
  
" FU-SION HA!"  
  
" Perfect! That's it! You've done it!"  
  
" Alright!" the boys said as they danced around in victory.  
  
" Now are you ready to try it for real?"  
  
" Yes sir!"  
  
" Good."  
  
Kara got up and ran out to the others.  
  
" I win again." Announced keke as she claimed victory over matt, TK, and sam.  
  
" Damn! How many is that?" asked matt.  
  
" 12 games." Sam answered.  
  
" Who's next?" asked keke.  
  
" No one. You beat everybody here." Said kenta.  
  
" Even poor guardromon." Kazu said as he comforted his digimon who was weeping in the corner when kara came in.  
  
" Hey guys! The boys are ready to do it!"  
  
" Damn this! I want see what they fuse into." Said sam as they all followed her to the outside, in front of the building.  
  
" I've been wondering; if they are going to be one being, what do we call him?" asked TK.  
  
" Well, since he's tike and David, we can call him...umm...tivid?" wondered Kari.  
  
" That kind of sucks if you ask me." Said takato.  
  
" What I wanna know is if I can flirt with him? I mean, he'll be tike too so that's kind of incest, right?" asked kara.  
  
" This is making my head hurt." Said guilmon.  
  
" Join the club, boy." Spoke his tamer as they stopped where they were.  
  
" Are we late?" asked Mimi.  
  
" No. It's about to start." Said jeri as pikkan stood in front of them while the boys face everyone.  
  
" Alright. Equalize your powers." Pikkan ordered as the boys began to power up.  
  
" Ready." Said David.  
  
" Good. Now begin."  
  
The two took one last look at each other and began the technique.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FU-SION HA!  
  
  
  
" What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As their fingers touch, both were bathed in a bright light as their forms intersected. As the light died, a single form became apparent; he wore small blue vest, white puffy pants, black shoes, blue cuffs around his ankles and a dark blue cloth belt. Everything looked good except for one thing; he was absolutely fat.   
  
" That's what they fuse into?" said kazu, as everyone was too stunned to talk.  
  
" Maybe he's fat for a reason." Said leomon.  
  
" Maybe his body needs to be big to handle all that power, like buumon."  
  
The fat fighter then began to run across the ground.  
  
" Alright! Speed test." Remarked sam but his hope were dashed as he stopped after a few feet, completely out of breathe causing everyone to fall back. Pikkan walked up to the boy.  
  
" I know what you did wrong; David's hands were closed when they should have been open. Understand?"   
  
The boy nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
" How do you feel?"  
  
" I just wanna eat and sleep."  
  
" Well?" asked matt.  
  
" Well what?"  
  
" Can't you un-fuse'em or something?"  
  
" No, it doesn't work like that. Depending how much energy they use, the fusion lasts 30 minutes, no more, no less."  
  
" So we gotta wait?" asked takato. His answer came in the form of pikkan sitting down on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes came and went as the boys were now ready do it again.  
  
" Alright, begin."  
  
  
  
  
FU-SION HA!  
  
  
" Crap."  
  
  
  
  
  
The two forms mixed and created a single being. The good news was he wasn't fat but the bad news was he was now old.  
  
" Eww! He's older than my grandma." Said TK.  
  
" 30 minute?" asked matt.  
  
" 30 minutes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys, after another 30 minutes, prepared to do the technique again.  
  
" Ok, start."  
  
The boys looked as each other and began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FU-SION HA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing happened as the boys remained in the final position.  
  
" Don't tell they got it wrong again?" said an irritated rika.  
  
" No. They-they got it right."  
  
As he said this, the boys' finger suddenly glowed and exploded in a blast of light.  
  
" That was perfect! It's born!"  
  
  
The light swallowed the entire watch point while the boy's arms, legs, and bodies became one. As it died, the group looked upon the perfect fused form of David and tike; his body was more muscular than the other forms, his hair stood in David's style but it had streaks of blonde in it and his eyes seemed to be a mix of red and brown. A confidant smirk was smeared his face as he tested his hand sped by punching the air.   
  
" Unreal! It's like a tidal wave of power!" remarked sam.  
  
" Wow! He looks more like tike than David." Said Mimi.  
  
" Maybe in the hair but he's has tike's chin." Added Kari.  
  
" That was perfect! Now wait another 30 minutes and we'll try this again, only you'll be ascendants." Pikkan said causing the fused fighter to stop.  
  
" I don't think so." He said in both tike and David's voices.  
  
" What?!"  
  
" You see the way I see it, I've got enough power to beat buumon. I am the strongest one here."  
  
" You little punk! You need more training!"  
  
" No way! I'm strong enough now." He said as he floated into the sky.  
  
" I'll be back after I kick buumon's big fat pink ass. Oh, by the way, call me daike." And with that, he flew off.  
  
" Little bastard."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is boring!" buumon said as cockatricemon's ship sank below the sea and the port it was leaving was in ruins.  
  
" Where am big hair?" he train of thought of was interrupted by a blast from behind him ripping a hole in his gut.   
  
" Hey! If you're wondering who just blew a hole in you, turn around!"  
  
The digimon did so only to find daike standing on the sinking ship.  
  
" Who am you?"  
  
" Who am I? I am the one who will beat you for good!"   
  
Without warning, daike flew at buumon and began to rain a fury of punches over his entire body. He double kicked him in to the water and fired a large blast at where he landed. The water erupted into the sky as he smiled in triumph.  
  
" Man! That was easier than I thought it would be! I'm kinda sorry I finished him so soon!"   
  
Suddenly, to his surprise, the lower half of buu rose into the sky. As before, his top half regrows to normal.  
  
" You mean boy! Buu hurt you bad!"  
  
" Oooh! I'm so scared! Bring it on, pinky!"  
  
Buumon dashed at him but daike shot up and away. Smiling, he didn't see buumon move above his and smash him in the face with his fist and kneed him in the gut. Buumon wrapped his arm around him and pounded away at him with his other arm.  
  
" Buu no like mean boy! You go boom!" he said as he spun him around like a rag doll and threw him down into the seawall.  
  
" Maybe fighting him now wasn't such a good idea." Daike groaned. The ground began to shake as to daike's surprise, a large squad of tankmon lined up on the shore.  
  
" Alright boys! Let's take him out once and for all!" said the lead tankmon.  
  
" No! Get out of here! He's too strong!"  
  
" Alright! Fire!"   
  
All the tankmon fired every weapon at the digimon, swallowing him in a ball of fire. Suddenly out of the flames, buumon shot up, unharmed thanks to his energy shield, and very pissed.  
  
" You all bad! Buu make you all go BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He roared as he exploded in a wave of energy.  
  
" Aww, crap."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikkan angrily paced as they waited for daike to return.  
  
" Little bastard! He has no idea what he's done."  
  
" Don't you mean they?" asked matt.  
  
" No. When they fused, not only did their bodies became one, but their minds, feels, personalities became one, like a whole new person and this person is too damn arrogant."  
  
" Tell him that!" terriermon said as daike slowly flew down to the watch point; his clothes were ripped and burnt, his cheek was swollen, and his left eye was completely closed.  
  
" How did you do?"  
  
" He was a little too strong."   
  
" Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once; you never entire a fight arrogant. Never assumes you can win because assumptions are the mother of all fuck ups! You'll have to lose that if you ever want to stand a chance against him! Understand?"  
  
" Uh-huh." He said as he un-fused back to the boys.  
  
" Now go rest up. We'll try again later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: beelzemon couldn't do it. Max could do it. Daike could do it. So how will Susie stop buumon?  
  
BIG PINK FUNNY GUY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, if you'll excuse me, gotta work on my comedy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	20. big pink funny guy

MA: hey peoples. Damn site went down again.  
Max: you sound pissed.  
MA: no duh!  
Tai: man you're in a bad mood.  
MA: I don't wanna talk about it.  
Bw: come on dude. You can tell us.  
MA: well......there's this girl I love and I can't love her like I want to.  
Max: well what's the problem? (Whispers in his ear.) Oh man.   
MA: tell me about it.   
Max: look at it this way; keke and me are..... You know and look at us.  
MA: maybe, maybe not. You do the disclaimer.  
Max: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
MA: thanks. Now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
BIG PINK FUNNY GUY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hurry up Lopmon!" Susie said as her digimon held on to her head as she ran to the playground. Her parents and the other tamers were meeting with yamaki and the monster makers to find out where their kids went again. Susie was allowed to go play since she was the only tamer left, save ryo.  
  
" Susie, I don't think we should be playing right now. I mean, your brother is missing."  
  
" Henry can take care of himself and he has terriermon. Now let's play."  
  
Unknown to both of them was the fact the sky had taken a strange hue, like a dark green. Susie and Lopmon reached the playground as the wind began to blow hard.  
  
" Susie, I don't like this."  
  
" Me too. Let's go." The girl said as she picked up the digimon and started to walk away, but the wind formed around the playground, specifically the two. Suddenly, a greenish light opened in the sky and levitated them into the sky and disappeared. When they woke, the duo found themselves in a greenish land where one question popped into there heads?  
  
  
" Where are we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now let's try this again." Said pikkan as the boys stood at attention.   
  
" You're going to fuse again but this time as ascendants. You ready?"  
  
" Yes." They both said.  
  
" What's the point of this?" asked matt.  
  
" If they can fuse while ascendants, logic states that daike will be one too and a 100 times more power." Answered sam as the boys powered up to ascendants.  
  
" Equalize your powers. That's perfect! Stop! Now begin."  
  
  
  
  
FU-SION HA!  
  
  
  
  
  
The movements were perfect as, in a bright flash of light, the boys fused back into the arrogant fighter, daike who was now an ascendant.  
  
" Now, you need training before you can fight buumon, right?" he asked as daike looked up at him. Pikkan looked into his eyes and could tell that he wants to fight but all he did was smile.  
  
" Fine. I can do that,"  
  
" Good. Now we train."  
  
" I feel good. Like really light. I wonder how fast I am." He said as he turned to the edge of the watch point.   
  
" Wait! What the hell?! Didn't I say not to fight yet!?"  
  
" Who said I was gonna go fight? I just wanna see how face I am. Catch me if you can." He said as he took off.  
  
" Damn it! You guys wait here!" he said as he went after him.  
  
" This is gonna take a while. You guys want some to eat?" said kazu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" WHOOOHOOOO!" yelled daike as he streaked across the sky, fully using his speed while pikkan, as fast as he was, struggled to keep pace.  
  
Damn! I'm at full burn and he's still pulling away.  
  
Soon, to his surprise, daike disappeared out of his view.  
  
" Crap on a cracker! I can't keep up with him! But I know where he's going." Pikkan said as he took off in another direction to meet up with daike at the place he knows he can't help but go; buumon's house. Daike landed on a cliff over looking buumon's puppy shaped house with a grin.  
  
" Ha! There it is. Pikkan doesn't know about me. He's never had such powers as I do and I know I can beat him. Now buumon, get ready for the ride of your life-huh?"  
  
Suddenly, he glowed and, in a flash, reverted back to the two boys.  
  
" What the?!" exclaimed tike.  
  
" How did we get here?!" David said as he looked over to buumon's house.  
  
" Fuck that! Let's get out of here!"   
  
" You get no argument out of me!" with that, the boys took off as buumon stepped out of his house.  
  
" Who there? No one. Buu am hearing things."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tike and David flew back to the watch point and landed, out of breathe while pikkan stood over them.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" We didn't do so good?"  
  
" How'd you know we'd come back here?" asked David.  
  
" As much energy as you were burning out, I figured by the time you got to his house, you would have at least a minute and since daike likes to boost, I knew he wouldn't a chance to fight him."  
  
" Are you mad?" asked tike.  
  
" Not as much as last time. At least you didn't get beaten up. Now are you ready to......"  
  
" Not so fast mister!"  
Pikkan turned to the source of the voice, which was Kari.  
  
" What now?"  
  
" Those boys have been through enough today. They need rest and some food."  
  
" You're right Kari. These are just kids, after all." Added Mimi.  
  
" We don't have time for that. Every minute, buumon continues to reek havoc."  
  
" All the more reason for them to rest a while." Said Kari. Jeri then gave pikkan a look that said ' please for me?' causing pikkan to sigh.  
  
" Fine. Do what you need to do but as soon as your done, it's back to training."  
  
" Alright!" they said as they ran into the building, followed by Kari, Mimi and kara. Jeri just smiled at pikkan, causing the alien digimon to blush as he walked to the building.  
  
" You saw that?" said kazu to his partner.  
  
" Who couldn't?"  
  
" See what?" asked kenta.  
  
" I knew jeri had a thing for 'Mr. Perfect' but I didn't know..."  
  
" Finish that sentence and none of will ever thing of having kids." Pikkan said. The remaining males grabbed their groins.  
  
" He wouldn't." said matt.  
  
" He would, in a heart beat." Said sam.  
  
" Jeri, I don't like to question your taste in men but you see what in him?" asked leomon as his tamer stared at pikkan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where do you think we are Lopmon?" asked Susie as she and her digimon walked along a long and dusty trail.  
  
" This feels like the digital world but different."  
  
" Do you think Henry is here?"  
  
" I don't know. Hey! Look! A house!"  
  
" It looks like a puppy!" exclaimed the girl as the house in question came into view. Susie excellently ran to the house with Lopmon hot on here heels.  
  
" Who do you think lives here?" asked Susie.  
  
" I don't know but I don't like the looks of this."  
Suddenly, buumon jumped out of the house and stuck out his large tongue at the duo. He stood back at them but instead of a look of fear, Susie had a confused look. That look was soon replaced but a wide smile as she clapped her hands. Buumon then stretched out his mouth and roared but the smiled on her face never left her while Lopmon didn't know what to think.  
  
" You're funny, big pink funny guy." Susie said innocently.  
  
" You not scared of buu? Why you not run?"  
  
" Why would I run? You're funny."  
  
" Excuse me but could you tell us where we are?" asked Lopmon.  
  
" This am buu's house. Me am buumon."  
  
" My name is Susie and this is Lopmon. We're lost. Can you help us?"  
  
" You want buu's help?"  
  
" I don't have any money but I do have candy."  
  
" Candy?" buumon perked up as the girl took out a small bag of candies and offered him some. He reached in, took out a piece, and popped it in his mouth. He smiled as he chewed it readily.  
  
" That tasty candy! Much better than candy made from digimon. You come in, yes?"  
  
" Thank you!" said Susie as she and Lopmon entered the house.  
  
" So why would people run from you buumon?" asked Lopmon.  
  
" People always run from buu but buu no know why."  
  
" You must get lonely." Said Susie  
  
" It am ok. Buu like it here."  
  
" But what about friends?"  
  
" Fri-ends? What am friends?"  
  
" You don't know what friends are?"  
  
" No."  
  
" A friend is someone to talk to, someone who likes you and cares about."  
  
" Have you ever had friends?"   
  
Lopmon's question got the gears of buumon's simple mind to work. He began to remember all the beings he has meet starting with the members of the circle to sorcerermon. Sorcerermon freed him but he doubted that the wizard digimon cared about him.   
  
" Buu thought he had a friend but he was mean to buu so buu made him go boom."  
  
" Well buumon, since you don't have friends, why don't we be your friends?"  
  
" Yeah that's Susie."  
  
" What buu have to do?"  
  
" Just be nice and good."  
  
" Really? WHOOOPPEEEE! BUU HAVE FRIENDS! BUU HAVE FRIENDS!"  
  
Lopmon and Susie laughed as he danced around in glee. For hours after, Susie and Lopmon stayed with buumon as his guests. They ate together, played together and even bathe together as a familiar figure watched.  
  
" Well ain't that a bitch?"  
  
" Ain't what a bitch?" asked pikkan. Sims was watching over the side of the watch point while everyone else was eating or sleeping inside.  
  
" Look."  
  
Pikkan looked over to buumon's house to see buumon standing next to house as Susie and Lopmon picked flowers.  
  
" Who's the girl?"   
  
" Her name is Susie. The digimon is called Lopmon. She's Henry's little sister."  
  
" His sister? But I thought this wasn't his world?"  
  
" It isn't. She from his world."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Some how, the digimon is called Lopmon. She's Henry's little sister."  
  
" His sister? But I thought this wasn't his world?"  
  
" It isn't. She from his world."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Some how, the barriers between the worlds are breaking down."  
  
" What is she doing?"  
  
" It seems she has calmed down buumon."  
  
" We'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buumon watched with a grin as the girl and her digimon play tag.  
  
" This am fun! Much better than making digimon go boom."  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Me say this am better than making digimon go boom."  
  
" You really didn't hurt other did you?" asked Susie.  
  
" Yes. Why?"  
  
" It's wrong to hurt others. It's makes people feel bad."  
  
" Huh? Feel bad?"  
  
" Well how would you feel if someone hurt us?" asked Lopmon  
  
" I feel bad."  
  
" So you know how it feels to others."  
  
" Me understand now. Me promise not to hurt anymore." The pink digimon proclaimed to the relief of the two. Buumon laughed as he joined in the fun of tag, not knowing that a pair of eyes looking from above.  
  
" Un-fucking-believable!" said pikkan in disbelief.  
  
" Man this is a twist. Beelzemon couldn't beat him, max couldn't beat him, and daike couldn't beat but a little girl took down the greatest threat to all of creation."  
  
" Don't breathe too soon, my friend! I think this is far from over."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, overlooking the house of the trio stood a ninjamon and a red veggiemon.  
  
" There it is! You think we got a chance, ninjamon?"  
  
" Don't worry, my friend. Before this day is over, buumon will be history."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Me am tired." Said buumon as he, Lopmon, and Susie rested on his couch.  
  
" Me too. Do you have anything to drink?" asked Susie.  
  
" Yes, in fridge."  
  
Susie skipped to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get a soda, not knowing that ninjamon had snuck into the kitchen window. Susie closed the door just into time to see him.  
  
" Hi, Mr.digimon! Do you want some juice?"  
  
" This is the fate of all those who serve him!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Lopmon?"  
  
" Yes buumon?"  
  
" Do you think buu sexy?"  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Buu heard human girl call human boy sexy. So you think buu sexy?"  
  
" Well, uhhh........."  
  
  
Before she could answer, a blood-curdling scream filled the house.   
  
" That was Susie!"   
  
Buumon ran to the kitchen in time to see the young girl, on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Buumon was speechless as Lopmon came up.  
  
" SSSUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIEEE!"  
  
Ninjamon ran out of the room as the two digimon ran to her side. They turned her over to see a large ninja star in her side, which he removed. Susie was lifeless as she began to cry.  
  
" Susie, I'm sorry. I've failed you."  
  
Buumon then put his hands on the girl and, using his powers, healed the girl. Susie opened her eyes and grinned as she and Lopmon hugged.  
  
" Thank you buumon. I......" Lopmon didn't finish as a look crossed buumon's face. For the first time in his life, buumon was pissed. His face had lost its innocent feature and instead, was a look of pure rage.  
  
" SUSIE, LOPMON, YOU NEED TO GO! FAR AWAY!"  
  
" Buumon what's..."  
  
" NOW!!!!!"  
The duo did as he said as he grabbed his head in pain. Lopmon and Susie looked in the window to see their friend on the floor.  
  
" GOOOOOOO!"   
  
They ran ever father away from the house. Then, in one big burst, he lost it; steam exploded from his head and arms, blowing up his house and flowing into the sky. Buumon relaxed as he seemed better but as he looked up, his angry face returned as the clouds of steam began to swirl. Soon arms and legs began to form and to everyone's surprise, another buumon was created but this one was very different from the first; he still wore the some out fit as buumon but he was skinny and a dark gray color. Plus, unlike the child-like appearance of the first one, this one looked very evil. Ninjamon had made halfway up the cliff when the thin buumon caught sight of him. He flew to him and without warning, fired a blast the digimon and deleted him. He then turned his attention to his first and landed in his face. The two digimon showed an instant dislike of each other and it would soon come to blows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: it's buumon against buumon but the outcome of this battle would change the face of the conflict.  
  
  
  
  
  
EVIL'S PERFECTION  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max: ma is still depressed about you know and if you guys can help...  
Keke: shut up, max! This is private! He's already sad about it.  
Max: ok, damn. I'm trying to help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right here ma would say  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	21. evil's perfection

MA: hey peoples. After a long sick leave, I'm back. For a whole week, I had a massive boil on my upper back, forcing me to sleep on my side and undergo painful procedures to remove it. But I'm back. I don't own digimon or dbz, oh and to dc and Anthony, thanks for the advice.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
EVIL'S PERFECTION  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNN!  
  
  
  
Max wearily opened his lids as woke from his sleep from under the tree. He then walked over to his brother and the high ones.  
  
" Is it over yet, BW?"  
  
" Nope. Sorry, bro."  
  
" How long has it been?"   
  
" About ten hours and they haven't moved an inch."  
  
" Well there's only one thing to do; eat."  
  
" True let's do It." and with that, the brothers of destruction walked back to the palace as the others watch.  
  
" You sure those two are human?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Two buumons?!" exclaimed pikkan as him and Sims saw the situation unfold below them.  
  
" I guess when Susie was almost killed, his rage and evil must've created a dark buumon."  
  
" How came you didn't tell use this?"  
  
" We didn't know he could do this. I guess nobody ever pissed him off enough."  
  
" What do we do?"  
  
" Pray the pink one wins."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Susie and Lopmon hid as the two digimon stared at the other, wondering what to make of them.  
  
" Who am you?" the pink one asked in an angry tone.  
  
" Who are you?" the gray one said in a decidedly evil voice.  
  
" Me am buumon!"  
  
" That's impossible! I am buumon!"  
  
The pink one had a blatant scowl on his face but the gray one had none.   
  
" You go boom!" he said as he threw a series of punches to the head but he merely moved his head to dodge them. The 'evil' one punched him across the face, sending him flying. He got to his feet with slight bruise on his face, which seemed to make him angrier. He then began to spit energy blast but he avoided all of them with ease. He then ripped a piece of his belly off, rolled it into a ball and threw it at him, wrapping it around his body. But unlike beelzemon, the evil buumon forced his way out of it, ripping the piece into pieces, sucked them into his mouth and ate them with glee. With steam rising out of his holes, the good one charged his dark counterpart and both began to exchange punches. They broke apart, cupping their hands to their sides and unleashing blasts but the evil ones' prevailed. He took advantage of this and began to pummel his nicer part to the horror of Lopmon and Susie. Buumon landed in a heap, badly beating and for the most, hurt while his foe wasn't even winded. He decided to do one last attack and fired his change attack. The beam headed for him but before it hit, the evil buumon blew his breathe at it and, surprising, turned back at its owner, and with a scream, buumon was ironically turn into a small chocolate candy. The evil one walked over and, without a single word, picked up and ate it. Suddenly, he knelt over as pink smoke erupted from his hole and covered him in smokescreen. Then, to the utter horror of all watching, a sentence was heard from the cloud, perhaps the worst sentence that they could hear at this time:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BUUMON DIGIVOVLE TO---- MAJIN BUUMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the smoke faded, the new digimon silent but aware: he was still pink but very muscular, black gantlets on his forearms, five fingers, puffy pants, gantlets around his ankles, and brown shoes. His antenna was longer and face was leaner but over all, his look screamed one word: evil. He seemed to have good in him at all. He looked light years away from his first form. He looked at his hands, wiggling the fingers. He then crossed his arms and began to crack his neck. Then, all of a sudden, he screamed. His huge mouth vocalized his yell as a pink aura appeared around him and the ground began to shake.  
  
  
  
  
" What does all this mean?" said pikkan who utterly speechless.  
  
" I have no idea! I didn't know he had other levels!" suddenly the watch point began to shake violently. Inside, in the dining room, kazu and kenta, with marineangemon in his hands dove under the table screaming.  
  
" Aww! It's an earthquake!" said kenta.  
  
" Wait a minute! We're two miles in the air! How can we have an earthquake up here?" wondered kazu. Both of them looked at each other and continued to scream while the others hung on to the wall.  
  
  
" What happening?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Something's up on the ground and I don't like It." said sam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here they come." Said jean as max and BW made their way back to the area.  
  
" So you feel it too?" asked Otto.  
  
" Yeah. A strong evil power on our world." said BW.  
  
" And I bet you anything, it's buumon." Said Russell.  
  
" Here up tai." Max said as he looked over at Tai and shinmon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Majin buumon stopped his fit and began to check out his surround. A cowering red veggiemon was seen on the cliff, which gave the evil digimon a smile. He suddenly jumped into the air towards the digimon and seemed to liquefy and dove into his mouth. Red veggiemon was force to swallow the mass of the digimon as it began to expand his stomach bigger and bigger until he exploded in a mass of pink goo. The mass shifted and morphed as it retook the form of majin buumon who caught sight of Susie and Lopmon. He laughed as he twisted his torso like a screw and shot in their direction with elbow ready. The duo held on to each other and closed their eyes, waiting for the end to come when he suddenly stopped just inches from them.  
  
  
" Su-sie. Lop-mon." he said gravelly as he landed. He face looked in shock as he somehow remembered his friends. Frustrated, he took off into the sky, just as tamer and digimon looked up and stood in disbelief.  
  
" Lopmon, what just happened?"  
  
" I don't know, but I think something very bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
Majin buumon flew over the digital world, pleased with his new powers and abilities. He then looked up and spotted muscle tower. Laughing madly, he pulled up and head straight for the watch point. Meanwhile, all the males, save tike and David, filed out of the building.  
  
" Say pikkan, doc, what the hell was that?" asked matt. The two of them were backing away from the edge with fear written on their faces.  
  
" What's wrong with you two?" asked Henry.  
  
" You're about to find out." Answered Simms as suddenly, from the edge, majin buumon appeared in the air above them. Just as pikkan and Simms had looked, all of them had surprise and fear splashed over them, while majin buumon smiled and then laughed at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: majin buumon shows off his new power while pikkan has a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLAY FOR TIME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I know it's short but I have been sick but I will update later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	22. play for time

MA: hey peoples. I'm back to normal.  
Max: nice to have you back, man.  
Ryo: I'm back as well.  
Rika: oh great. The jackass is back.  
Ryo: you know you like me.  
MA: sorry ryo but you must pay.  
Ryo: I thought I already paid.  
MA: well you see, while I was ill I say the season finale of digimon and heard what you said.  
Ryo: I know. The digimon king.  
MA: no, not that.  
Ryo: what then?  
MA: pumpkin.  
(Everyone groans.)  
Takato: you called my rika pumpkin?  
Ryo: kinda.  
(Takato lunged for him but the boys hold him back."  
Tai: hold on kid!  
Matt: yeah, if ma brought it up, he gonna make him pay.  
MA: yep and I have a good one for you.  
Ryo: what? You gonna sick the wrestlers on me?  
MA: no. Just one. ('Invasion' begins to play.)  
Ryo: no. No! NO! NOT HIM! ANYBODY BUT HIM!  
MA: yes, ryo. You will spend an hour with the most feared wrestler on the face of the earth, the man who has had over 176 victories without a single loss, the man who beat the crap out of the N.W.O. at the high of their power, the man who destroyed a limo with his bare hands, the man who jack hammered the big show, the man they call........................Goldberg!  
(Goldberg enters roaring and doing his pre-match routine.)  
MA: mind doing the disclaimer?  
Ryo: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Help me!  
Goldberg: ryo, YOU'RE NEXT!  
(Ryo pisses and craps his pants as Goldberg comes over.)  
Takato: good luck, ryo. You'll need it.  
Rika: see you later, pumpkin.  
MA: see ya. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
PLAY FOR TIME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys, as well as the girls who were watching for the building, barely moved as the evil digimon landed in front of them with a sick smile on his face. No one moved, no one said a word, no one even breathed as not to provoke the pink engine of destruction. Rika slowly pulled out he d-vice as his picture came up.  
  
  
  
  
  
DA: majin buumon; buumon's champion level.  
  
  
  
" Well?" asked Mimi.  
  
" That's all it says about him."  
  
" Aww, shit!" said kara, which summed up what everyone thought.  
  
Meanwhile pikkan was at the head of the group as matt came up from behind him.  
  
" What do we do now?" he asked.  
  
" All I know is what not to do, and that's attack. If we do attack, it'll just give him a reason to kill us."  
  
" What's stopping him?" asked Henry.  
  
" Don't know and I don't wanna know."  
  
Majin buumon then crossed his arms and began to crack his neck repeatedly when spoke.  
  
" Produce." He said in a voice very different from his original form. Gone was his innocent look and speech. His voice was deep and dripping with evil.  
  
" What did you say?" asked pikkan.  
  
" Produce."   
  
" Produce? Produce what?" takato wondered.  
  
" PRODUCE!!!!!" he roared in anger as he brought up a high wind picked up, nearly blowing them off the watch point.  
  
" Wait! Wait! Don't be angry! Just tell us what you mean!" pikkan said as he tried to calm him down.  
  
" Produce the warrior."  
  
" What warrior?" asked kazu.  
  
" The one with the big hair said that there would be a really strong warrior that I could fight. Bring him out!"  
  
" But max said that he would be ready in two days! It's only been one!" explained pikkan.  
  
" But I am here now. Produce the warrior."  
  
" He's not ready. We have to prepare him."  
  
" I am tried of waiting."  
  
" But..................there still more digimon on the planet for you to play with."  
Everyone gasped at the remark pikkan just made. Majin buumon glared at him as he cracked his neck in thought. He then began to slowly walk around the edge of the watchpoint, looking down at the planet, counting how many digimon are left.  
  
" Pikkan why the hell did you do that?! You know there are only a few digimon left!" said TK.  
  
" It's the only opinion I had left for my plan."  
  
" What plan?"  
  
" Takato, come here."  
  
" Yeah?" he asked as he comes over.  
  
" Where are the boys?"  
  
" They're sleeping upstairs."  
  
" Good. I want you to go wake them up and tell them to meet me in the top floor but do it quietly. I don't want him to know about them. Now go!"   
  
" Right."  
  
Takato cautiously walked toward the building, stopping ever so often to avoid the gaze of majin buumon who was still walking. Takato ran into the building and straight for the room where tike and David slept. Majin buumon walked slowly as everyone watched.  
  
" What do you think, renamon?" asked rika.  
  
" I've faced a lot of opponents but I never felt fear like this."  
  
" But you're not afraid of anything."  
  
" I know."  
  
" I think I like the old buumon better." Said kara.  
  
" I agree with you on that one." said Kari.  
  
" Where's max and tai? What are they doing that's taking so long?" wondered sora.  
  
" Whatever it is, they better hurry and get done with it before he gets mad." Said keke.  
  
After ten minutes, majin buumon completed his trek around the watch point and stood among the boys.  
  
" So you see, there are still some digimon left for you to play so what do you say."  
  
" Yes. There are some digimon left but not for long." He said as he raised his hand into the air. Suddenly a pink aura surrounded him as he began to power up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLANET DESTRUCTION ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saying this, he fired a massive blast of energy into the air. The blast send split into numerous separate beams that rained down on the planet. In the land of the geckomon, the digimon looked up in time to see the beams come down but before they could do anything, every one of the beams impaled them. All over the digital world, all the surviving digimon were being killed by that single attack. Susie and Lopmon watched the beam whiz pass them.  
  
" Lopmon, what's going on?"  
  
" I don't know but I think buumon is behind it! Just stay down!"  
  
The group was helpless as majin buumon continued to fire when, just as suddenly as he began, he stopped.  
  
" It's done." He said as he lowered his arm while Sims fell to his knee, shuddering in a cold sweat.  
  
" Sims, what is it? What do you sense?" asked TK.  
  
" Nothing. I sense nothing from the planet. In that one attack, he wiped out every digimon on the face of the planet."   
  
All the digidestined were stunned and gasped as they heard the result of majin buumon's attack. The girls lose control as they began to cry while the boys growled in shock and anger as the evil digimon giggle at what he did.  
  
" There are no more digimon to play with. Now produce the warrior!"  
  
" You kill our digimon! I outta..." yelled an angered izzy when pikkan held him back.  
  
" Fine. You win. We will bring him out but you will have to wait until he is prepared."  
  
" Again?!"  
  
" We have to get him ready. Look, you're looking for a good fight so let us get him ready. If you fight him now, you won't get a good battle so you have to wait an hour."  
  
" What is it? How long is an hour?"   
  
Pikkan looked at Simms, getting him off his knees and, using his powers, produced an hourglass.  
  
" When the sand goes from the top of the glass to the bottom, an hour will have passed." Explained Simms.   
  
" No! It's still to long!" he roared.  
  
" What's the matter? Killing all the digimon wasn't enough for you?! Can't you wait an hour?!" said Henry. Majin buumon scowled at him and pointed a finger at him.  
  
" No wait! Majin buumon, that boy? His name is Henry; he's Susie's older brother!" said pikkan. Majin buumon looked at the boy and terriermon, who reminded him of Lopmon. His scowl disappeared as he lowered his finger.  
  
" Fine. I will wait the hour but if he is not ready, I will kill you all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on you two! Get up! Move!" takato ordered as the boys slowly marched to the top of the building, both obviously still sleepy.  
  
" Can't this wait? I was having a good dream about kara."   
  
" Hey! That's my sister!" tike growled as David laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, everyone watched as majin buumon was squatted in from of the hourglass, watching the sands fall. Henry took this opportunity to asked pikkan a question.  
  
" Pikkan?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" When majin buumon was gonna blast me, you mentioned my sister. What has she got to do with this?"  
  
" While you were inside, somehow through a rift in the barriers of the digital world, she and Lopmon were transported to this world. When they encountered buumon, they treated him like a regular digimon, not an engine of destruction. They offered to be his friend and for the first time in his life, buumon knew true friendship. He had friends who cared about him. Then some overzealous digimon decided to end the threat of buumon for good by killing him. A ninjamon thought Susie was his partner and hit her with a star."  
  
" Oh my god! She isn't......"  
  
" No. Buumon healed her but thanks to that attack, his anger was pushed to its limit and he lost it. All his rage, and evil was ejected from his body and form another buumon, an evil one. The two battled but the evil one won by turning him into chocolate and eating him. The added power from his good side allowed him to digivolve to this form. He destroyed the digimon that he hated but he didn't destroy Susie and Lopmon. A part of him still remembers his only friends and he didn't do it."  
  
" Wow! Do you think we can use against him?" asked terriermon.  
  
" No. If those two aren't done in the hour, he can and will kill us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: tike and David begin training and are running out of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TIME'S UP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: like it. Well as for ryo...  
(A high pitch scream is coming from the room.)  
Rika: I didn't know that there was a woman in there.  
Takato: that's not a woman. That's ryo.  
Max: ouch!  
Goldberg: come back here, bitch!  
Ryo: MOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	23. time's up

MA: hey peoples. Sorry this one took so long. I've had phone trouble all week.  
Jeri: ma, I want to know something.  
MA: yeah?  
Jeri: well, all the other have songs but how come pikkan and me don't?  
Max: she does bring up a good point.  
MA: I haven't found a song that accurately describes your relationship. Pikkan, anything to add?  
P: I'm not even in this!  
Jeri: please pikkan? For me?  
P: damn! I hate it when you do that. I don't know any good ones.  
MA: well there you have it; you, my dear readers will have to decide on what should be pikkan and Jeri's song.  
Rena: what about us?  
BW: yeah!  
MA: All right. Bw and renamon too. Well I don't own digimon or dbz. Oh and hello to SSJtakeru, and thanks for the reviews. Now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
TIME'S UP   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's buumon?!" tike said surprised. Pikkan, Simms, the boys, and doc were at the top floor while many of the others where spread out around but all were watching as majin buumon gazed at the hourglass waiting for the hour to be up.  
  
" He certainly has changed hasn't he?" added David.  
  
" Yes. He's more evil and even more powerful." Said pikkan.  
  
" So pikkan, what's your plan? The boys are strong but even as daike, they're no match for him." Asked doc.  
  
" The time room. I want you both to enter the room and train."  
  
" Wait a minute. We only have an hour! We can't get much training done in an hour."  
  
" You forget. A minute out here is equal to an hour in the room. With an hour, you should get about a week's worth of training done." Explained doc.  
  
" And with the grav meter, you can increase the gravity to suit you." Added Simms.  
  
" Now that you said that, let's do it!" said David. The boys ran out towards the room while pikkan pulled Simms to the side.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" The room, is any other way out of there?"  
  
" You mean aside from the door? No, it's a pocket dimension. On the supreme digi-deity could get out of there."  
  
" So if some one were to destroy the door from the inside, there would be no way out?"  
  
" Why are you asking this? You mean you..."  
  
" It's only as a last resort. If daike can't beat him."  
  
" But that's insane! You're willing seal you and daike in the time for the rest of your lives?! Don't you think the others will have something to say about this? What about jeri?"  
  
" I am doing this for jeri!"  
  
" Wait! I knew jeri had a crush on you but I didn't know..."  
  
" Ironic huh? I down humans all the time and here I go and have feelings for one."  
  
" But why her?"  
  
" She has a fire in her, bigger than you know and I admire that. I promised her that I would let anything happen to her and I always keep my promises."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wow!" the boys said as they enter the room. The entrance was like genni's room: kitchen, bathroom, beds but with major differences; one was a large machine with a computer read out saying 1g.  
  
" I guess this is the gravity machine." Said tike.  
  
" Remember what Simms said, it can go as high as 100 gs." Said David. The duo left the enclosure to the outside to see the other major difference; instead of the lust forest area of the first time room, this area was an all white that seemed to go on forever with no end.  
  
" Unreal. It just goes on forever." Remarked tike in awe.  
  
" It can't be! It's a trick! Simms wants us to think there's no wall when there really is a wall! Check this out!"   
  
David extended his hand forward and fired an energy blast into the horizon. David grinned as he tried to hear the sound of the ball hitting the wall but none came.  
  
" No way!!! That's impossible!!"  
  
" Like my uncle Tai use to say, in the digital world, nothing's impossible. Now let's start training."  
The duo walked over to the machine and David began to type.  
  
" How should we start?"  
  
" Well, genni's room had 10gs so I think 20gs would be right."  
  
David type in the number and the number changed from 1g to 20. The machine hummed to life and began to power up.  
  
" Huh? I don't feel any different." Said David.  
  
" This is the living area. Any changes happen outside." Explained tike.  
Both walked to the end of the living area and step on to the training area. As they did, the boys dropped to the ground.  
  
" Damn! Now this is some serious gravity!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes had passed since the boys enter the room and 30 minutes since the time limit was set. Majin buumon watched the hourglass with an even more evil scowl on his face.  
  
" Eww! I'm beginning to like that expression on his face less and less with each minute." Said Henry, sipping his soda lightly.  
  
" Yeah, it looks like he's gonna snap any second." Added terriermon.  
  
" I say we attack him. Hit him before he knows it!" said rika.  
  
" Good idea. And maybe you'll last a second longer before he turns you into a chocolate bar or something." Said matt.  
  
" Face it, the guy is just too strong to fight head on. We have to wait." Said TK. Suddenly, a low, loud growl began to come from majin buumon as he rose from his position. He then roared with power, shattering the hourglass. Pikkan ran down from the top to the front.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" We don't know! He just started yelling for no reason!" said matt.  
  
" Majin buumon, what's wrong?" he asked as he approached him.  
  
" I'm tired of waiting! Produce the fighter now!"  
  
" But it's only been 30 minutes! You have to wait another 30 minutes or he won't be ready!"  
  
" Produce the fighter NOW!!!!!" He screamed, ripping cracks in the ground. One of the larger ones shot straight at jeri. Using all his speed, pikkan ran and grabbed her and took to the air as the crack hit. They looked on in awe at the damage he had done. Pikkan landed and gave leomon his tamer as he walked up to the digimon.  
  
" Fine. I will take you to him. Just don't hurt anyone."  
  
Majin buumon smiled as pikkan turned and began to walk into the building but as he entered, he and jeri locked eyes for a moment. That moment said all that needed to be said; goodbye. Pikkan entered with majin buumon in tow while the others gave him room. Simms appeared in front of them both.  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
" His is in a special room where you two will fight. Follow me."   
  
The trio began the trek to the time room. First they came to a large spiral staircase and began to climb.  
  
" Do we have to walk all this way?"   
  
" Yes." Simms answered as they climbed. Meanwhile, the others inched behind them, making sure not to draw any kind of attention from the evil digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A bright flash lit up the area as daike performed a very powerful attack. Suddenly, he un-fused into their separate bodies.  
  
" Whoa! That was a good workout!" said tike.  
  
" Yeah! Who would've thought we'd be training this hard at 100gs?" said tike as he removed his shirt.  
  
" I still can't really feel it. Say David?"   
  
" Yeah?" he answered while taking a sip of water.  
  
" Do you think we can beat majin buumon?"  
  
" Sure we can. I mean, we've been training for days under this gravity and the extreme hot and cold. Plus with these new moves, we can't lose."  
  
" And then, we beat him up for gatomon, patamon, and all the other digimon he's deleted!"  
  
" Yeah!" he said as they slapped hands.  
  
" Well, shall we get back to training?"  
  
" Let's rock!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now ten minutes since the walk to the room and majin buumon was getting impatient.  
  
" How much further?"  
  
" Just a little ways more."  
  
Meanwhile, the group peered around the corner as they walked.  
  
" I know I haven't been here that long, but I'm sure the time room was back there a few turns ago." Said kazu.  
  
" Simms is still buying time. He's purposely leading them in the wrong direction." Said izzy.  
  
" How long you figure it will take him to figure out they've going around in circles for the past 10 minutes?" wondered kara.  
  
" With his patience, not long." Answered her future mother.  
  
" How much further?"   
  
" Just a little more. Just be patient."  
  
Majin buumon stopped and roared, breaking the walls around them and slamming the group to the wall. Guardromon found them imbedded in the wall.  
  
" Well that was unpleasant."  
  
" Hey, where's guilmon and terriermon?" asked takato.  
  
" I don't know. They were right behind me. Ohh crap."  
  
The machine digimon worked him free, only to find the two digimon in question, dazed and in the wall.  
  
" Are you two alright?"  
  
" Mmm! Sleepy time." Said guilmon.  
  
" Mommy, is that you?" said terriermon.  
  
" Enough of this! Take me to him now or they die!" majin buumon ordered.  
  
" Fine. Simms, take him." Said pikkan as they began to walk again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tike. David.  
  
Huh? Pikkan? How can you do this?  
  
My people can communicate with anyone psychically. Now listen up; we are coming to the room with majin buumon. We'll be there in about a minute.  
  
A minute? No way! We don't have time!  
  
David, a minute out here is 6 hours in there. So get ready; eat, sleep, crap, I don't care just be ready.  
  
Right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The trio arrived at the room, much to majin buumon's delight.  
  
" He is in here." Simms said as he punched in the code and door slid open.  
  
" Good." Was all he said as he entered. Pikkan followed while he locked eyes with Simms. They nodded in agreement as Simms closed the door.  
  
" Good luck."  
  
  
  
  
  
" What is this place?" majin buumon said as he beheld the sight of the room in his eyes. He walked onto the training area while pikkan stayed in the living area.  
  
" Where is he?!"  
  
" Right here..."  
  
" ...Majin buumon."  
  
Ahead, side-by-side, were the boys, ready to fight.  
  
" You think you can just come and destroy all the digimon and get away with it?" said tike.  
  
" I don't think so. Some of those digimon were friends of ours so we're kinda mad at you." Added David.  
  
" So enjoy the view..."  
  
" ...Cause it's the last thing you're gonna see!"  
  
" You're going down majin buumon!" they both said as they gave him two thumbs down.  
  
" That was cool!"   
  
" I told you my friend. Now let's get him!"   
  
They began to motion for the fusion technique but the digimon cut them off, punching David.  
  
" OW! Damn it! We weren't ready!" he said as he got up and walks back over to tike.  
  
" Ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FU-SION HA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a bright flash, the two boys disappeared, much to the awe of majin buumon, and daike emerged. He attacked with a fury of punches but majin buumon swatted him away and he landed on his feet.  
  
" I knew you wouldn't go down by a few punches. Get ready cause I'm gonna turn you out. Now can you dig that, SUCKA?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: daike unleashes a new bag of fighting tricks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAJIN BUUMON VS. DAIKE; ROUND 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I hoped you enjoyed it.   
Betty: I didn't.  
Everyone: Betty!  
Betty: that's right suckers! You will all bow to Betty!  
Max: hey, Betty isn't it your naptime?  
Betty: yes. Mmmmm! Sleepy time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	24. majin buumon vs. daike: round 1

MA: hey peoples. You may have begun to notice my over reference to some called Betty. Well, Betty is the main villain in a kick ass comedy called Kung POW: enter the fist.  
Betty: you got that right, baby.  
Ryo: this guy's the bad guy? What a wimp!  
Max: don't do it! He will kill you like a small dog.  
Rika: then by all means, fight him.  
Betty: ok. I'll shake your bouncy booty baby! Hit it! (Plays mc hammers' can't touch this.)  
(Betty begins to beat the crap out of ryo.)  
Betty: how'd you like that bitch?  
Ryo: no mas.  
Betty: ma doesn't digimon or dbz because I do!   
Max: do you wanna get sued?  
Betty: let them! I have a plan. It is so evil. It will hurt many people, who are good, which is bad but good for me.  
MA: thanks, Betty. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
MAJIN BUUMON VS. DAIKE: ROUND 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stage was now set as the demonic majin buumon against daike, with pikkan watching. Daike stood ready to face off against him, who didn't seem all too impressed by the fused fighter.  
  
This is it; my time to shine. My big battle. I gotta make this good.  
  
  
" Alright majin buumon, are you ready to brawl because that's what you're gonna get. So here it comes!"  
  
Daike began by rotating his right arm faster and faster, until it was like a windmill. He ran straight at majin buumon but he raised his hand, stopping him.  
  
" Wait."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Hit here." He said, pointing to his face.  
  
" Uh ok. Your funeral." Daike said, spinning his arm once again, but now began to float up to majin buumon's eye level.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
SPINNING WINDMILL PUNCH  
  
  
  
  
Daike winding punch hit him right in the face, cocking his head back but not moving him much.  
  
" Ha! Did you like that sucker?" he laughed but majin buumon wasn't as he returned his head to its upright position, only his eyes were now red and clearly not impressed by his attack.  
  
" So you want some more huh? Don't worry. I got plenty of moves to take you out."  
  
  
  
  
  
MEGATON PUNCH  
  
DYNAMITE KICK  
  
SUPER COMBO SMASH ATTACK  
  
ULTIMATE POWER PUNCH  
  
MEGA DIVING KICK  
  
  
  
  
On and on it went as daike unleashed move after move on his foe but pikkan was not too happy with the fighting of the youngster.  
  
That fool! Those attacks are useless! With out any energy behind them, they are about effective as love taps. Max, where are you when we need you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You feel that?" asked max.  
  
" Yeah." Answered BW.  
  
" What?" asked jean.  
  
" Buumon's energy just disappeared."  
  
" Do you think someone beat him?" asked Russell.  
  
" If that were true, someone's power would go up."  
  
" Plus pikkan and the boys' energy are gone." Added BW.  
  
" Man! I wish we could know what's going on."  
  
" That can be done, max." said Otto as, out of his robe, he produce a crystal ball that floated to the ground.  
  
" This is a viewing orb. It can show you anything in the digi-verse."  
  
" Cool. So how do I start it?"  
  
" Just tell it what you want to see."  
  
" Okay. Show me where pikkan, buumon, and the boys are."  
  
The orb glowed to life and immediately showed them in the time room. Daike had halted his attack.  
  
" So that's the new buumon, huh?" said BW, looking upon his new form for the first time.  
  
" Looks tough."  
  
" Hey look! That must be David and tike's fused form! He looks great!" said max.  
  
" There's pikkan and doesn't look too happy."  
  
" He's pikkan; he never looks too happy. Wait! Looks like they're about go at it again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daike dash right at majin buumon with a punch to the gut and a kick to the head but he didn't even move.   
  
" Daike! Quit playing around! Fight him for real!" yelled pikkan.  
  
" Don't worry man! I'm just trying to make it more interesting! Just re..."  
  
  
Majin buumon punched him in the face and kneed him in the gut. Daike stood to his feet as his foe came in fist flying as he tried to block the blows. He flew up but the digimon was too fast as he appeared above him and kicked him into the ground just as it froze over. Majin buumon landed while daike was stuck neck high in the ice.  
  
" You lied!" he said pointing to pikkan.  
  
" I wanted to fight a warrior like the other one but this one is a joke!"  
  
" A JOKE? YOU CALLING ME A JOKE?! I'LL SHOW YOU A JOKE!!!" he screamed as he erupted from the ice and landed as his hair glowed a golden color.  
  
" He-he can become an ascendant without having to fuse?!" pikkan said in awe.  
  
" Just one of the many things I learned in here. Now get ready!" he said as he flew at him. He connected with his body to punches that seemed to hurt him but his came back with a spinning back punch. As he flew, majin buumon stretched his arms out and punched him in the face and mid section. He grabbed the youngster by the throat and began to strangle him but daike broke free with a punch and leapt back, rubbing his cheek.  
  
" Damn he hits hard! Ok, man, now I'm mad!"  
  
" Your power has increased but not enough to defeat me."  
  
" That's where you're wrong. You see, I've been holding back a little something-something, just for you. Three killer moves that will beat your ass, once and for all. If you survive the first one, the next will end you. Ok, here's the first of my three killer moves." He said as raised his hand into the air. He began to concentrate his power into his hand. He then pointed his index into the air and drew a large circle of energy.  
  
" Take this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
COSMIC DONUT ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
He threw the ring at him and it surrounded him. Grinning, daike then closed the ring around majin buumon, squeezing him with great power. Majin buumon screamed as the ring got tighter and tighter.  
  
" Haha! Does it hurt?"  
  
Majin buumon began to fight back with all his energy and somehow broke his ring.  
  
" That was easy."  
  
" AHHHHH! OK! So you beat that attack but this next one is a stone cold killer."  
  
Daike began to growl and strain as he looked at his intended victim.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUPER PHANTOM SUICIDE ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, his cheeks began to expand as if he were about to throw up and he then spat out a large white cloud. The shapeless mass began to form the body of a ghost and soon the head formed. To everyone's surprise, the ghost looked like daike.  
  
" You're finished."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now that is something else!" said BW.  
  
" Those kids come up with some strange moves." Added max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you scared? You should be. I'm your doom!" said the ghostly doppelganger.  
  
" Time to end this. Destroy him."  
  
The ghost copy did as he commanded and dashed at him. Majin buumon smiled as he chopped the clone but it smiled when it suddenly exploded in a massive blast. Daike smile as the smoke from it billowed.  
  
" Hey kid! What the hell was that?!"  
  
" That was my super phantom suicide attack; I can create a ghost clone of myself that thinks and use it to attack. Any kid of physical contact will cause it to explode. Cool huh?"  
  
As the smoke cleared, the damage to majin buumon was revealed; his body was melted and distorted as he groaned. He soon healed himself back to normal and was now pissed.  
  
" I can see you liked that little trick. Ready for more?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUPER PHANTOM SUICIDE ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daike did as before but this time; he spat out more than one cloud until 10 clones surrounded him.  
  
" Team, form up!"  
  
The clones lined up in a straight line, careful not to touch each other.  
  
" Hey! Back up off me!" said one clone.  
  
" Me? You're too close!" said another.  
  
" Quiet!" daike ordered.  
  
" Now you must face the enemy and kick his ass. Make this one a good one cause this is our first big battle. Are you ready?"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Daike!"  
  
" What? Oh."  
  
Daike looked on in shock as majin buumon was now on his stomach, drinking a float and reading a comic book.  
  
" This is embarrassing." Remark pikkan.  
  
" Alright attack!"  
  
Three of the clone flew at him but this time, he was ready. He flew up and the clone hit each other, blowing themselves up. Majin buumon flowed in the air and gave him a raspberry. Daike, undaunted, huddled up his remaining seven.  
  
" Alright troops. We need a new game plan. Here's how we do it..."  
  
" Now what's he doing?" wondered pikkan as daike explained his plan.  
  
" Got it?" he said.  
  
" Got it!" they said.  
  
" Let's do it man."  
  
" Yeah." The two clones slapped hands and blew each other up.  
  
" Never mind that. Start the plan."  
  
The remaining five huddled in a pile and began to speak loudly.  
  
" Mmm! This is some great candy!"  
  
" Candy?" the digimon said as he heard his favorite word uttered.  
  
" Wow! I had candy before but never this good!"  
  
" Pass me some more."  
  
Majin buumon landed and, as if in a trance, began to walk over to the clones.  
  
" Whoa! This is too much candy! We all can't eat it all! I wonder would like some?"  
  
" I want candy." He said as he looked into the group. Before he knew, the five ghosts grabbed onto the digimon and exploded in a huge explosion. As the dust cleared, majin buumon was reduced to small piles of goo.  
  
" Haha! I did it! I told I would!" daike yelled in triumph.  
  
" This is no time to celebrate!"  
  
" Why? I just won."  
  
" Oh please! He's come back from worse. We have to destroy these chunks before he comes back."  
  
" What? No good job? No pat on the back?"  
  
" Fine. Good job! Now lets get to work."  
  
Both began to hit the small piles with energy beams, turning them a black, charred color.   
  
" I wish this fight would have lasted longer. I get a chance to use my last killer move." he said, almost bored with the task.  
  
" You're just luck he didn't kill you. And if he didn't, I would've."  
  
Before long, all the globs were burnt as a pink smoke emitted from them.  
  
" Well that's done. I guess I was just too tough for him."  
  
" Why you arrogant little..."  
  
Before pikkan could say anything else, the smoke coming from the globs formed a cloud in the sky. To their horror, the cloud took the shape of majin buumon as he reformed back to normal.  
  
" Aww, shit..."  
  
He dashed down and grabbed him, ramming him knee into him. He then threw him, followed as he flew and began to ruthlessly punch the kid. He then slammed him to the ground and grinded his head in the ground. Daike stood up weakly as he wiped the blood from his lip.  
  
  
  
Now this changes everything! I guess I must go with killer move no. 3 but first, a little play-acting.  
  
  
  
  
" Ahh! You really got me that time! I don't have any energy left to defend myself!"  
  
" Daike, use the super phantom suicide attack!"  
  
" I don't have enough energy for that! I'm doomed!"  
  
" Time to die!" majin buumon said as he grabbed the boy when suddenly, a huge explosion rock the room. Both fighters turned to see the living area in ruins and pikkan with his arm extended.  
  
" What the hell?!" said daike as the digimon dropped him.  
  
" What did you do?"  
  
" I destroyed the door to this room. Now there is no way out of here! We are all trapped here, for the rest of our lives."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: all I can say is kiss some of your favorite characters good bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FEEDING TIME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	25. feeding time

MA: hey peoples. Well thanks dc, but I've decided to go with puddle of mud's blurry.   
Jeri: that sounds nice.  
Pikkan: whatever.  
BW: what about us?  
MA: we'll think of something. And from now on, I will have a quote from Kung POW before each chapter. Why? It's a funny ass movie! I don't own digimon, dbz, or Kung POW. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
FEEDING TIME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" MASTER PAIN, IT IS A GREAT HONOR HAVING YOU BEATING UP RANDOM PEOPLE IN OUR TOWN." The mayor.  
  
" FROM THIS MOMENT, YOU SHALL ALL REFER TO ME BY THE NAME 'BETTY'."   
Master pain aka Betty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Aww, crap!" Simms said as he slammed his hand on the keypad.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked Kari.  
  
" The keypad is out of power, meaning only one thing: the bastard did it!"  
  
" Who did it what?" asked a confused matt.  
  
" Before he went in, pikkan told me that if daike couldn't beat majin buumon, then he would destroy the door to the room. I'm sorry jeri." He explained to a teary eyed jeri.  
  
" Isn't their any other way in?" asked sam.  
  
" If there was, you think I'd be standing here? Just face it; they are trapped in there forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The smoke and flames began to die down as daike slowly walked over to pikkan, with a look of disbelief.  
  
" Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
" You were out of energy, so I made the only choice I had to."  
  
" But I wasn't out of energy!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I was play acting! I've got plenty of energy left!"  
  
" If you had plenty of energy, why were you play acting?!"  
  
" I was just trying to make the fight more interesting!"  
  
" You don't need to play around! Now we are trapped in here for the rest of our lives, thanks to you!"  
  
" Thanks to me?! I'm not the one who blew up our only way out!"  
  
" No way out?" asked majin buumon, who seemed to be in another world.  
  
" That's right. We're all trapped in here and can't get out."  
  
" No more candy?"  
  
" No. No candy. You won't get that stuff again. Sure, you can turn us into candy and eat us but you will be all alone."  
  
Majin buumon couldn't take this all in; trapped in a room with no candy was something he could take. He began to walk around with a stunned look on his face.  
  
" What do you think he's thinking?" asked daike.  
  
" I don't wanna know." Answered pikkan.  
  
The thoughts of all the things he would miss filled his head;  
  
" Candy, cake, ice cream, sugar.............. All gone."  
  
Soon, rage began to fill his mind as he refused to accept this.  
  
" NOOOOOO!" He screamed as he grabbed his head.  
  
" I think he's snapped."  
  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
  
" He was already snapped."  
  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
With that, majin buumon screamed with all his might and the sound waves from his mouth began to rip the very air. Suddenly, a bright flash of little filled the area as he finished screaming. When it died, all three of the warrior stood in awe the new sight ahead of them; a hole in which on the other side was the land outside the building.  
  
" What the hell?! That's out side! But how?" asked daike.  
  
" His voice must have some how ripped a hole between dimensions."  
  
Unfortunately, the hole was getting smaller by the second and, even now, was too small for any one of to fit through. Just then, majin buumon began to cackle evil and turned to the duo.  
  
" Bye-bye!" he laughed as he liquefied into a thin string and forced himself through the portal as closed shut behind him.  
  
" Damn! He got away! Now what?"  
  
" We have to find a way to reopen the rift."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Majin buumon was able to open it by screaming. Maybe if we scream together, we might be able to do it."  
  
" You think we can?"  
  
" I don't know. Even together, we don't have the power level that majin buumon has but we don't have a choice."  
  
" Besides, we got time. 6 hours here equals one minute out there."  
  
" I wouldn't be so sure. A lot can happen in a minute. Ready?"  
  
" As I'm gonna be."  
  
With that, both of them began to yell at the same spot as majin buumon did but nothing happened. The duo collapsed from the yelling.  
  
" We have to keep trying."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What was that?" asked guilmon as a loud rapport rang out through the watch point.  
  
" It sounded like it came from the front. Let's go!" said his tamers as they all file towards the front of the building to find the hole.  
  
" What is that?" asked kenta.  
  
" I have no idea!" said doc.  
  
Out of the hole emerged a thin stream of pink goo and splashed down in front of them. It morphed and molded into the form of majin buumon, to the shock of everyone.  
  
" It's majin buumon!" said izzy.  
  
" How did he get here? I though wasn't a way out of there?" said terriermon.  
  
" I don't know and I do know this: we are screwed!" answered Simms.  
  
" I am hungry." He said calmly.  
  
" Can't we talk you to get some tex-mex or something?" said kazu, nervously.  
  
" No more talk. Time to feed."  
  
The words shot through them all like a stab in the heart as he began to ponder how to kill them.  
  
" Chocolate will do but what kind: milk, dark, cherry filled?" he said as he greedily licked his lips. Takato glanced back at rika, who had absolute terror written on her face, and then to guilmon. He nodded in response as the stared at the digimon.  
  
" Rika?"  
  
" Yeah, takato?"  
  
" When the time comes, make a run for it."  
  
" What time?"  
  
" It looks like I won't be able to keep that promise to you."  
  
" What are you talking about gogg-no! No takato! You can't!"  
  
" I'm sorry rika. Guilmon!"  
  
" Right takato!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGE TO-------- GALLANTMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" TAKATO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
The mega digimon dashed at him with his lance drawn but the evil digimon jumped up and fired his transform beam at him. Gallantmon de-digivolved to takato and guilmon before they became chocolate bars and hit the ground. He grinned as he picked up the bars and ate them. Rika collapsed to the ground in tears after the scene.  
  
" It's ok, rika." said kazu.  
  
" IT IS NOT OK! TAKATO IS GONE!" she said grabbing him by the collar.  
  
" But I thought you barely stood him."  
  
" FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS PLANNING TO MARRY HIM SOME DAY!"  
  
" But he had the right idea!" said Henry.  
  
" You guys run! Me and terriermon will hold him off!"  
  
" Me too." Said kara.  
  
" Kara, no!" said Kari.  
  
" I'm sorry, Kari. That son of a bitch may have killed my brother and it's not my style to run from a fight! So go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TERRIERMON BIO MERGE TO------- MEGA GARGOMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" MMM! Tasty! But I'm still hungry!"  
  
" Oh yeah? Well eat this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GARGO MISSILES  
  
  
  
  
  
The projectiles missed the mark while kara, as an ascendant, flew at him. Majin buumon kicked her to the ground and pinned her with his foot. Mega gargomon tried a sneak attack but he merely turned and fired. Mega gargomon did the same as gallantmon while majin buumon caught the bars and devoured them. By now, the group had already ran into the building but this didn't stop majin buumon. He fired his beam into the building catching renamon and rika. The rest of them scattered around the building.  
  
" All of you feed me!"   
  
He fired his beam in a wide blast that shot through the building and one by one, everyone turned into bars as majin buumon laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is ridicules!" said pikkan. Both of the fighters we completely out of breathe after their latest screaming fit.  
  
" We've been at this for hours. You've even fused and un-fused five times and still nothing."  
  
" I guess I have no choice." Said daike.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I was saving this for later but we gotta get out of here. Remember I said I had three killer moves?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'm about to use the third one. Give me room."  
  
" This better be good."  
  
" Oh it is good."  
  
  
  
Daike began to power up in an extreme fashion and in a flash of light, a new daike emerged; a new glow was around him but most importantly his hair was now long and down his back.  
  
" What?! You-your hair! You po-power! You're an ascendant 3!"  
  
" How cool do I look?" he said, looking at himself in a mirror.  
  
" Ahh, well! Time to work!"   
  
  
Daike then screamed with all his might at the spot and just like majin buumon, ripped a hole in the room.  
  
" You coming?" he said as he leapt through the rift. Adjusting his hat, he jumped through the portal. The duo landed on the watch point to a horrible sight; the building was in ruins and there was no one around, except majin buumon who was licking his fingers.  
  
" Aww man! What happened!" asked daike.  
  
" I think I have a good idea." Pikkan answered as majin buumon stepped out of the ruins.  
  
" Where are our friends?"  
  
" They were delicious." He said as he rubbed his stomach with glee. Pikkan felt sadness as he felt as if he failed jeri but daike was not sad.  
  
" You bastard! You're gonna pay! I'm gonna tap dance on your ass! Get ready, bitch! Cause I'm not playing any more!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: daike and majin buumon clash again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAJIN BUUMON VS. DAIKE: ROUND 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I'm sorry to all of you out there if I killed off your favorite character but it had to be done.  
Rika: had to be done!? You killed gogglehead first!!  
Ryo: damn! Good thing I'm not in this!  
MA: shut up ryo or I'll call Betty.  
Ryo: no! Anything but Betty! I'll be good!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	26. majin buumon vs. daike: round 2

MA: hey peoples. I'm hiding from the gang. They're kind of mad that I killed them off in the last chapter.  
(Keke opens the closet.)  
Keke: hey! I found him!  
MA: come on! Can't we talk about this?  
Matt: talk about what? How you killed us off!   
Rika: I'm gonna bitch slap you so bad, you'll be calling me daddy.  
MA: all right I didn't wanna do this but I have no choice; Betty!  
Betty: so you want some of this! Bring it on baby!  
Everyone: hell no!  
MA: thank you Betty. Have a taco.  
Betty: mmm! Taco.  
MA: I don't own digimon, dbz or Betty, but you guy don't want to mess with him, do you?  
Everyone: no.  
MA: good. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
MAJIN BUUMON VS. DAIKE: ROUND 2  
  
  
  
  
" Do you need a glass of water or something? Jeez, cover your mouth! We're all gonna catch it!" Betty, Kung POW.  
  
" Make your anger like a monkey in a piñata; hiding with the candy, hoping the kids don't break through with the stick." Master ting, Kung POW.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Looks like things have picked up!" said BW as they watched the events that were unfolding.  
  
" But what about the others? Buumon ate them! They're gone!" said max.  
  
" Not really. We might be able to save them if daike can beat him." Said Otto.  
  
" Sure he can. I mean, he's an ascendant 3 like max. They can win, right bro?"  
  
" Maybe." Max said as he looked over to Tai and shinmon on the hill, still in the same position as they were for the pass 15 hours.  
  
  
  
Tai, hurry up man. We need all the help we can get.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daike came at majin buumon with eyes ablaze and hands on fired. He punched him once on each cheek, leaving a black mark on his face. He touched his face as the pain began to cut thorough him. Daike came at him but this time he was ready; daike and majin buumon began to trade fast blows and blocks as they took the fight to the skies while all pikkan could do watch. The youngster landed a few punches on his chest and a double-heeled kick to his face. Majin buumon launched a blast from his mouth but the fused warrior knocked it away with little effort. He quickly landed a blow to his eye and grabbed him by the antennae. With his free hand, he pummeled his face with a combination of left crosses and knee strikes. Majin buumon then wrapped himself around the boy and punched away. Daike powered up and broke free, ripping his body in two. Majin buumon quickly reassembled him as he looked on at daike, who had a wide grin on his face. Angered, the demon digimon flew at him only to have daike move out of the way and elbowed him in the back of the neck, sending him to the watch point. Pikkan ducked and covered as majin buumon slammed into it. Daike landed next to the giant hole while pikkan came over.  
  
" Damn!" was all he could say because the hole went straight through to the other side of the watchpoint so far, they could see the digital world below.  
  
" Ok, where'd you go, ya pink piece of shit?" wondered daike. His answer came as he erupted from behind him and locked him in a sleeper hold. At first, he seemed to struggle but a quick elbow to the middle section got him loose. He turned and punched him in the cheek, followed by another punch to his ribs and ended with him fired an almost endless barrage of energy blasted. Majin buumon was bruised and blackened but daike was not finished; he dashed at him with a kick, sending him into the air. He followed but the digimon caught him with a backhand, sending him screaming to the planet and into a large lake. Majin buumon slowly floated down, taken this opportunity to heal his injuries, and stop over the lake.  
  
" Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he snickered, waiting for him to take a breathe.   
  
" If you won't come out, I'll blow you out."   
  
With that, he began to fire into the water hoping to flush out his foe. But, unknown to him, daike had emerged, eye level, from the water and watched him.  
  
  
  
  
Keep on shooting. Only thing you'll flush out is some fish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Daike smiled as he exited the water and, quietly, floated behind his foe.  
  
" Excuse me? You're order's ready."   
  
" What did I order?"   
  
" A knuckle sandwich."  
Daike whacked with a punch so hard, his chin dislocated and he was sent into the water and through the ground.  
  
" Flush that, ya bitch!"  
  
The digimon shot out of the ground, seemingly very pissed, while daike laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn, they're at it again! Whoo! Look at them go!" said max as the small group watched the battle continued. Meanwhile, Tai slightly opened his eyes and looked over to them.  
  
" Alright! Give it to him kid!"  
  
" Aww man! I'm missing a cool fight! Damn this is boring!"  
  
" Tai, stay focused!" said shinmon.  
  
" But I'm missing a good fight! Can't I take a small peek?"  
  
" Tai, the more unfocused you are, the longer this will take, and even though they are holding their own, but they can't do it forever. They will need you, so be calm my friend."  
  
" Fine. You're right. I guess I have no choice." He admitted as he closed his eyes.  
  
" Give him a right, son!"  
  
" But it's still boring."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daike hit him with a head butt, followed by a kick to the shin. Flying back to the ground, daike perform the second of his killer moves;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUPER PHANTOM SUICIDE ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
Out of his mouth came ten clones, each outfitted with the long hair of their creator. The ten of them came him from all directions as majin buumon tried to dodge them. Daike fired at him, stopping him long enough for the ghost to grab him. The explosion was huge as daike smiled at his work. As the smoke cleared, majin buumon was nothing more than a head and an arm. He re-grew his limbs at once, just as daike came at his with a rushing head butt, sending him straight up. Pikkan was still on the watch point as majin buumon slammed through the bottom and out the top. Daike appeared out of the hole and landed with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Majin buumon stopped himself and did something strange: he flipped his legs over his shoulders, and grabbing his ankles, turning himself into a ball. He shot forward at them, causing daike to dodge him as his ripped through the ground. Still speeding, he turned and came in from the bottom, all most hitting pikkan as he came out. Soon, half of the watchpoint was gone as pikkan looked on.  
  
" Simms is gonna be pissed."  
  
Majin buumon shot though the remaining part of the watch point, leaving nothing but a floating mass of rubble. Both daike and pikkan were floating in the air as majin buumon came back around.  
  
" What do we do now?" asked daike.  
  
" You have to stop him!"  
  
" How?"  
  
" You're the one fighting him!"  
  
Majin buumon zoomed right at daike but he was ready; he fired small ring of energy at him, surround the back part of him, and fired some more, sealing majin buumon in a yellow cocoon like shell that he caught.  
  
" How do you like me now?"  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" A variation of my cosmic donut attack. He locked in here but not for long."  
  
" Well then, finish him off."  
  
" Right, right. How can I finish him that looks good?"  
  
" Quit think and just do it!"  
  
" Alright already! Got it!"  
  
" Well?"  
  
" I need your help."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" Just put you arms like you're hitting up a volleyball."  
  
" You're not serious?"  
  
" I need you to set me up."  
  
" Oh, alright! Come on!" he said as he linked his fingers, ready to volley the ball.   
  
" Here it comes!" he said as he threw the ball at pikkan. He hit it up as daike shot up to intercept it.  
  
" Here we go! Super volley smash!" he yelled as he punched the ball, causing it to stretch down to the planet and collided with the ground in bright flash of light. The duo landed beside the massive crater it made.  
  
" That did it!"  
  
" Keep your guard up! He's still alive but he'll be down for a while."  
  
" Cool."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I didn't say anything!"  
  
" No, I hear someone call my name. There it goes again."  
  
" It can't be! Majin buumon wiped out all the digimon."  
  
" But I here some one! It's sound like...... come on!" he said as he took off. Hunching his shoulder, he followed the alterian easily. After a while, they saw a sight that brought up their sprits; in a clearing, they found sora, guardromon and, to Pikkan's relief, jeri.  
  
" Hey there!" said guardromon, waving. Pikkan landed on the ground as jeri jumped up and hugged him which pikkan returned.  
  
" I thought you were gone forever!"  
  
" I thought I failed you!"  
  
Daike looked on, trying to hold in his giggles.  
  
" You see something funny?"  
  
" No. No. Don't see nothing pikkan. So how did you guys get down here?"  
  
" Well, I was able to use my thrusters to avoid his beam. I picked up sora and jeri on the way."  
  
" We were the only ones who made it out." Said sora when she finally noticed daike's new power.  
  
" Hey daike! You're an ascendant 3!"  
  
" Yep it came in handy against buumon."  
  
" Oh yeah. We're not the only ones who survived." Said jeri as from behind guardramon came Susie and Lopmon.  
  
" Henry's sister?" said pikkan.  
  
" Yes. Some how buumon missed us."  
  
" Don't worry him. I just whooped his ass!"  
  
" You idiot! He's not done yet! And with the amount of power you're using, I'd say you have about five minutes before you un-fuse!"  
  
" Five minutes? I can beat him five minutes."  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar echo through the area as where majin buumon landed erupted in a pink column of light. The evil digimon emerged, beaten up and mad as hell. He flew at the small group and landed in front of daike.  
  
" Ready to go again?" he said as he powered while the others ran for cover.  
The two take fighting stances as they locked eyes with a fiery intensity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: Daike and majin buumon put it all out. Plus, the moment you've been waiting is here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAJIN BUUMON VS. DAIKE: ROUND 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, unfortunately, they didn't act right so Betty had to fight.  
Betty: kung fu baby.  
MA: oh and Anthony? Thanks for the suggestion but I don't thinks so. Don't feel too bad though; I decide to use 'I stand alone' as the theme to the first of my three-part prequel saga so thanks again. To give you an idea of them; the first one will be how the digital war started, and tai's years as a field solider, the second will be how tai learned how to fight in the old way, his rise to the rank of high general, his marriage to sora, and the birth of max, and the third will be about max tapping into his power for the first time. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	27. majin buumon vs. daike: round 3

MA: hey peoples. Well the gang has forgiven me."  
Henry: as long as you keep that chosen one away.  
TK: yeah and that tongue. That really freaks me out.  
MA: good, now I know you all have been asking me so now it's time.  
Tai: for what?  
MA: you know.  
Tai: All right, finally.  
MA: mind doing the disclaimer?  
Tai: yeah: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
CO: hello, everyone; do you have any nuts?  
Everyone: OH NO!  
CO: me and tonguey are hungry.  
Tonguey: yeah, yeah.  
Mimi: that's so disgusting!  
MA: uhhh... on with the fic?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
MAJIN BUUMON VS. DAIKE: ROUND 3  
  
  
  
" I rock..... And roll....... all day long....... sweet Susie!" wimp lo.  
  
" What do you get when you cross an owl with a bungee cord? My ass." Betty. Kung POW.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Majin buumon and daike stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first move while the others watched.  
  
" Do you think daike can win?" asked sora.  
  
" I don't know; so far, daike has had a slight edge over him but well just have to see." Answered pikkan.  
  
" Judging by my readings, they're just about equal." Said guardromon.   
  
  
" Things can change, my metal friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
With a yell, majin buumon punched at him but he dodged it. Daike came at him with a kick but he also dodged it. The digimon spun around with a punch only to have the fused fighter grab it and throw his own but he grabbed it as well. The two strained to control the force of battle as their massive auras surrounding them. Daike pushed forward and landed a punch to the eye. He flew him with an uppercut, getting him to stagger back a few feet. Taking this opportunity, daike unleashed a rain of punches on his upper body, not allowing majin buumon to block or counter attack. He swatted him away but the youngster returned with a kick to the back of the neck, stretching his head off his body. Daike fired a blast point blank range, sending dust and rocks around the area.  
  
" At least he could have the curtsey to fight clearer." Said guardromon as they all began to cough from the dust.  
  
" It's all dusty. Why did the yellow haired kid do that?" asked Susie.  
  
" He just got a little carried away, I guess." Answered Lopmon.  
  
" Damn kid." Said pikkan.  
  
  
  
Majin buumon's body was twisted and burnt daike prepared for his next attack. He healed his body as daike punched him hard in the chest, sending him slamming into a cliff and all the way to a town. Daike followed close behind him with a killer's intent. Expanding his stomach, majin buumon welcome him with a fist, followed by a knee to the face but this didn't ground the kid. Daike threw a punch but majin buumon caught it easily, only to take a fist to his face. The digimon then wrapped his antenna around his neck and began to swing him around, stopping all to slam him on the ground repeatedly. Then with one big swing, he slammed him to the ground; with a large crater surround him. He struggled to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip, as it was now buumon turn to grin.  
  
  
" Damn! I was afraid of this!" exclaimed pikkan.  
  
" What?" asked sora.  
  
" Buumon's adapted to daike's fighting style. He's beginning to predict his moves."  
  
" But isn't daike stronger than him?" asked jeri.  
  
" It takes more than strength to win a fight; it takes skill, experience, cunning. Most of which buumon has so daike better change his tactics or he could lose."  
  
  
It was true; now, half of daike's blows were either blocked or dodged and the other half was having less and less effect on him. Daike dashed back, firing blasts as he did but the monster digimon knocked them all away as he pursued him. He stopped and punched at him but the digimon stretched his body out of the way.   
  
" Crap! He's getting better! If I don't do something fast, he'll eat me alive! And my time is running out! I gotta hurry up and end this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hang in there, kid!" said BW.  
  
" He's doing the same thing he did with me; his body allows him to heal any injury but it also gives him the chance to study the fighter's moves, thus giving him the edge."  
  
" This does not look good." Said jean.  
  
" Understatement of the year, babe." Said Russell.  
  
" It's done."   
  
All eyes of the group turned to the source of the voice that came from the hill. Shinmon was getting to his feet, as was Tai. BW and max ran up the hill to the two of them.  
  
" Did I hear right? It's done?" asked BW.  
  
" Yes. Tai's hidden powers are unlocked."  
  
" That's funny; I don't feel any different." Said Tai.  
  
" That because you haven't accessed it yet. Power up." Explained shinmon.  
  
" That's the problem, I haven't had any power to power up with. I don't know how."  
  
" It's easy. You feel a little tightness in your chest? That's your power! You push out until you've had enough. Try it." explained BW. Tai hunched his shoulders as he felt the power within. He began to bring it out little by little, not know that around him, bits of earth began to float up. Then in one big yell, Tai began to radically power up, his aura flaring up into the sky and the ground shaking. And then, just as suddenly as he began, he stopped and to the brother's surprise, tai had changed; he was taller by about 5 inches, his body was covered with muscles, but most of all, he looked older than he was. Tai looked at himself in awe, wondering how this happened.  
  
" What did you do?" asked max.  
  
" The body he was in would not have handle the tremendous amount I was unleashing, so I aged his body. He is physically 5 years older than he was."  
  
" And what a power! Max, he's even stronger than you."  
  
" Yeah, but can he control it?"  
  
" His mind is advanced as well. He is in complete control of his powers."  
  
" He's right. I understand what I can do now." Tai said, in a more mature voice.  
  
" I feel as I can take on a hundred buumons!"  
  
" Good, it looks like you'll have to. Daike's not doing too good and they need you now." Said max.  
  
" But how? The warp chair's out and it would take one of them about 30 minute to take you there."  
  
" There is a way. I can take you. I can teleport you straight to the digital world but I can only take one of you and I can't do it again for a while."  
  
" Well let's do it!"   
  
" Wait tai!" said BW.  
  
" What now?"  
  
" I think you need some fighting clothes. It's wouldn't be good to fight in your regular clothes."  
  
" And I have just the ones." With that, max whispered into shinmon's ear. He nodded as he pointed his palms to Tai, causing his old clothes to change into his new clothes; an orange gi, with a blue under shirt, and black boots.  
  
" Wow! Cool!"  
  
" It's was my dad's old training uniform. I figured it would look good on you."  
  
" Thanks max."  
  
" You know, you look just like my father, my other father. Except he had scar on his right cheek."  
  
" I can make one if it will make you feel better."  
  
" No, no. That's fine."  
  
" Good luck tai." Said BW.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Give'em hell, tai."  
  
" I will max."  
  
" Ready?"  
  
" Ready."  
  
Shinmon put his hand on his shoulder and, in a blink of an eye, both vanished.  
  
" Now it's in his hands now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the dust plains of server, Tai and shinmon appeared.  
  
" Hey this isn't where the others are!"  
  
" Sorry. The move is good but inaccurate. This was the closest I could put us."  
  
" That's fine. I can take it from here. Thanks for everything shinmon."  
  
" It was an honor." And with that, he vanished, leaving to get a handle on the situation.  
  
" Ok here we go. They were right; almost everyone is gone. I'm sorry, Kari. Let's see........................sora! Thank god she still alive! Daike doesn't have much time. Alright everyone, get ready cause the new Tai is coming." He said as he took to the sky and in the direction of the fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daike fought with all his might to land a punch on majin buumon but he was now able to dodge all his punches. Daike stood back to think of his next move.  
  
" You've gotten better. I hoped you would be more of a challenge."  
  
" You are good too, but I will crush you, nonetheless."  
  
" Crush me? I'm not going to be crushed."  
  
" Enough talk. Let's finish it!"  
  
" Ok, I'll shake your bouncy booty."  
  
But before he could launch an attack, the inevitable happen; daike power down and split into tike and David. The two boys looked at each other in fear.  
  
" Damn! The time ran out!"  
  
" This is not good."  
  
" I'm scared, Lopmon."  
  
" Looks like you're half the fighter you were." He said as he slowly walked towards the boys.  
  
" David?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" We're screwed, aren't we?"  
  
" Royally, my friend, royally."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: Tai returns with a vengeance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE RETURN OF TAI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I know it was short but I will make up for it in the next chapter; Tai vs. majin buumon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	28. the return of tai

MA: hey peoples. Well I finally found a song for BW and renamon.  
BW: well?  
MA: it's Santana's smooth.  
BW: All right.  
Rena: is it good?  
BW: the song is kick ass!  
MA: well, I hope you all like the Kung POW quotes and I got a ton of them.  
Tai: enough of this crap! Get to the fight! Here! I'll do the disclaimer! MA don't own nothing!  
MA: you're sure eager to start.  
Tai: I've been the bitch of the group from the start and now it's my turn to kick some ass.  
MA: fine, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
THE RETURN OF TAI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I must fight you when I am stronger. Good bye sally." Master ting  
  
" It's betty, you son of a pig. The name is betty." Betty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two boys stood in absolute terror as now they were at the complete mercy of majin buumon as he came closer.  
  
" Can't just fuse again?" asked sora.  
  
" It'll take at least another half an hour before they can fuse again." Explained pikkan.  
  
" What do we do now?" asked jeri.  
  
" Not much. But It looks like I'm gonna have to intervene."   
  
" Pikkan, no!"  
  
" Its ok, jeri. I'll be ok." He said as he jumped down towards them.  
  
" Now, which of you will die first?" wondered the evil digimon.   
  
" Say David?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What are chances of us surviving this fight?"  
  
" Let me just say this; we stand a better chance of winning an Oscar than winning this battle."  
  
" Oh, well. Let give it to him."  
  
The boys powered up to ascendant and began to concentrate their powers. David went first by cupping his hands in front of him.  
  
" No, man! That's too big!"  
  
" My friend, for this guy, nothing is too big!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FINAL FLASH  
  
  
  
  
  
" Might as well join him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two attacks hit their mark as a massive explosion erupted around the digimon but as the dust settled, majin buumon was all smiles and seemingly unhurt.  
  
" Is that it?"  
  
The boys were now in the inter grips of fear as the smiling villain.  
  
" Boys! Move!"  
  
They turned to see pikkan landing and doing the beginnings of he move powerful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
Tike and David ducked as the wall of fire came at passed over them and right for him. At first the fire cover majin buumon completely but he merely put hand up and shielded himself from the flames. The trio went white as majin buumon dash over and punched all three to the ground in the blink of an eye.  
  
" Oh no! What do we do?" asked Susie.  
  
" Run!" was all sora said as they all took off in different direction. With his only competition on the ground, he set his sights on the others; namely sora. In one giant leap, he jumped and landed in front of a petrified sora.   
  
" You escaped me once but not again."  
As he pulled back his fist, sora realized that there was nothing she could do; she couldn't run since he was much faster, she could fight since she was nowhere near any kind of fight strength and the only ones who could stand a chance were laid out on the ground. She closed her eyes and wait for the end to come. If it didn't kill her, she would be hurt beyond hurt. He snickered as he prepared end her life with one blow. He swung and missed, as the girl had seemed to have disappeared from sight. Sora opened her eyes slowly wondering where the blow was and to her surprise, found herself in the arms of someone in an orange uniform.  
  
" Hi pretty lady."  
  
She immediately recognized his voice as she looked up to see an older Tai.  
  
" Tai!" she exclaimed as she rapped her arms around in a tight hug.  
  
" Tai's back." Said tike, weakly.  
  
Enraged that some one ruined his fun, majin buumon turned and came at him with a punch but Tai vanished before he could hit him. Tai reappeared with sora next to Susie, jeri, Lopmon and guardromon.  
  
" Stay here." He said as he went over to the three fighters.  
  
" Tai, what are you doing here?" asked tike.  
  
" I heard you guys were in trouble so I decided to give you a hand. You ok?"  
  
" Yeah, just a little stunned." He said as he made it to his feet.  
  
" I don't know why you're here. Where's max?" asked pikkan.  
  
" He thought I wasn't getting enough fighting so he sent me."  
  
" Tai, not to put you down but what makes you think you stand a chance against?" asked David.  
  
" At first, I didn't think I did but now that I see him, I can take him. Just wait with the others. It's my turn to fight now."   
Before they could object, Tai began to walk over to majin buumon. The three of them quickly flew over to the others as they prepared to watch Tai fight.  
  
" What's he thinking? Majin buumon will eat him alive!"  
  
" I don't know pikkan. Tai seems different. Must be the clothes." Wondered tike.  
  
" He just better be careful."  
  
  
Tai stopped a few feet in front of majin buumon who had a smile on his face.  
  
" And who might you be?"  
  
" I'm the guy who is about to kick your ass, five ways from Sunday."  
  
" That's what they said, and I beat him."  
  
" Well, since this is my first fight, you go first."  
  
Smiling, he took a punch but Tai merely moved his head to avoid it.  
  
" That was pretty quick."  
  
Angered, he punched at him again but Tai seemed to move again. Now he was very mad as but began to punch wildly only have Tai dodge every single one of them. He pulled up a punch and threw it but Tai was gone.  
  
" Yoo-hoo!"  
  
Majin buumon turned around to see Tai, arms crossed and a grin on his face, standing a ways behind. Majin buumon, enraged, fired some energy beams at him. The teen easily dodged them with no problems. He then appeared in front of him and rammed his fist into his gut. The digimon grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground in pain to the surprise of the others.  
  
" This is unbelievable! Tai could barely fly and now he's dominating buumon." Said pikkan.  
  
" I told you, he's changed."  
  
  
Tai smiled as majin buumon made back to his feet. He threw a punch only to have him stop the punch with his finger. He out down his finger and sucker punched him in the face, sending him flying into a near by cliff. He struggled to his feet as his rage began to build. He began to fire wildly at Tai, kicking up dust in the air as he did. He got up and began to walk into the cloud, to somehow attack him in a sneak attack. Suddenly, a punch came out of nowhere, hitting him in the jaw. Swinging at the area at the cloud, he found nothing but dust. Another blow came in the form of a kick to the back, getting him to swipe behind him. Tai came out, punched him between the eyes, and disappeared in the cloud. Now, pissed beyond reason, he roared and dispersed the cloud, not seeing Tai anywhere. Just then, a knee came from above, smashing his skull in. tai jumped off and landed in front of him, just as his head came back up.  
  
" You give up?"  
  
Screaming, he came at Tai, but he was ready; Tai opened up with a slew of fast punch to his body. Majin buumon finally caught him with a punch to the chest but as soon as he hit it, he screamed in pain. He looked at his hand, which was bruised and broken and then looked at Tai, still grinning.  
  
" Looks bad; want me to kiss and make it better?"  
  
He swung at him with his good arm but Tai hit him with a gut punch. He then fired a blast out of his hand, sending him once again into the cliff. Getting to his feet, with a massive hole in him, he looked around for Tai. His foe appeared before, getting him to punch at him. Tai dodged it and return the favor with a punch of his own, knocking out of the cliff.  
Standing up, the hole healed up when he heard the voice of his opponent.  
  
" You should give up now."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I thought you would be more of a challenge than this."  
  
He realized that Tai was behind him, with his back turned to him.  
  
" I never thought that would be this dumb a fuck."  
  
" So, I'm a dumb fuck?!"  
  
  
Turning angrily, he turned and roared at him, kicking up some rocks. Tai kicked all the rock but soon majin buumon immediately came into his face and opened his mouth to fire a blast out of his mouth. Thinking quickly, he pushed the ball back down his throat, causing it to blow inside of him. After the blast, his body was charred and smoky. Tai punched in the gut, causing smoke to explode out of his mouth and all his other holes, and elbow him in the back of the neck.  
  
" This is ridicules! You know you can't win!"  
  
Majin buumon got up and soon began to laugh insanely, to tai's surprise. Suddenly he began to power up as a pink aura surrounded him.  
  
" Aww, crap! He's gonna blow!"  
  
Tai turned and flew at the group.  
  
" Guys! Fly! He's gonna self-destruct!"   
  
Tai grabbed sora, the boys took flight, pikkan grabbed jeri, and Susie and Lopmon jumped on guardramon back and all of them flew away from the area as fast as they could. Majin buumon continued to laugh as he reached his full power and exploded. The shock wave shuck up the flyers but they remained in control. The group landed a few miles from ground zero as Tai wiped his head.  
  
" Whoa! That was close." Tai said.  
  
" Damn tai! You were awesome!" said tike.  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
" Tell me something; how did you get so much power in such a short time?" asked pikkan.  
  
" Well remember when shinmon said that me and sora had something called the infinity factor? Well he unlocked the power in me so I could fight buumon."  
  
" Yeah, but what about your body?"  
  
" Oh, he had to kind of age me a few years so I could handle the add power."  
  
" I think I can get use to this." Remarked sora, getting a laugh out of him.  
  
" What's wrong susie?" asked tike.  
  
" I'm worried about Henry. I miss him."  
  
" Hey, don't worry. We'll get him back some how."  
  
" You mean it?"  
  
" Hey, does this look like the face that would lie?"  
  
" You're my hero."  
  
" Looks like some one's got a girlfriend." Joked David.  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
They all laughed at the reference when pikkan and Tai looked back over to ground zero with serious looks on their faces.  
  
" What is it?" asked guardromon.  
  
" I don't believe it! He couldn't even destroy himself!" said pikkan.  
  
" What's wrong tai?"  
  
" Sora, get back!"  
  
Suddenly, from the horizon and healed up, majin buumon appeared flying right for them. He landed the cliff with a grin on his face.  
  
" You must be a glutton for punishment! You know you can't beat me!"   
  
" I must be. How about this? You let those two fuse and then, both of you fight me."  
  
" Are you serious? How can I be sure you won't take them hostage or something?"  
  
" Don't worry. I won't have to!"  
  
" Ok. Boys, it's up to you."  
  
" What do you say?" asked tike.  
  
" I could go for some payback." Answered David.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FU-SION HA!  
  
  
  
  
  
The two youngsters were absorbed by the bright flash of light and in their place stood daike, ascendant 3 and ready.  
  
" Da da da da! I'm back for some payback! Oh yeah!" he said putting up the peace sign.  
  
" Good, very good." Majin buumon said because unknown to all them, his back began to bubble up and melt off into two pink clumps on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: majin buumon turns the tide of battle while shinmon comes with a back up plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ENTER SUPER BUUMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai: damn! I kick ass!  
MA: well I hoped you enjoyed it because-no, I'm not gonna tell you.  
Tai: what?  
MA: you'll find out tomorrow.  
Tai: what?   
MA: it's nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	29. enter super buumon

MA: hey peoples. We are nearing the end of this series but not to worry; I will start on the prequel fics.  
Rika: doesn't matter. We're still mad at you.  
Mimi: yep.  
TK: no shit.  
MA: well I can fix that.  
Kazu: what the hell can you do to make up for killing us?!  
MA: (pulls out a bag of weed and papers.) wanna get high?  
Kenta: that'll do.  
Kazu: I'll take it.  
Rika: fine by me.  
Ryo: let me at it.  
MA: oh no, ryo. For you, I got some special stuff for you.  
Ryo: thanks.  
Takato: what's so special about it?  
MA: it's extra strength. One puff and he'll be so stoned, he'll think Mr. Ed is sexy.  
Takato: cool. Can I do the disclaimer?  
MA: like jadakiss said knock yourself out.  
Takato: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. All right, let's light it up!  
MA: on with the fic!  
Kazu: (holding his breathe.) that's some good shit!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
ENTER SUPER BUUMON  
  
  
" I mean crap man! Look at that! That's like his stomach plug on the ground back there! Tchhh! You don't see that everyday! I mean, that's not even possible if you think about! With bones and cartilage and blood! I mean, I'm no doctor but that was like one clean chunk!"  
  
" At that moment, the chosen one learn a very important lesson about iron claws; they hurt like crap man!" master ting narrating.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man! Tai whooped his ass from hell and back!" max said excitedly as he and the group watched the battle.  
  
" Yeah! Looks like he has this match in the bag." Added BW.  
  
" Master, are you fine?" asked kibitomon.  
  
" Yes, it's just that I think majin buumon may be up to something." Shinmon answered as he looked at majin buumon in the orb.  
  
" Don't worry. He can't beat both daike and tai." Max said reassuringly but shinmon didn't really think so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Majin buumon stood with a small grin on his face as tai and daike stood ready to battle but unknown to both of them, the two pieces of buumon slowly crawled behind the rocks, making their way behind them.  
  
" So shall we begin?" asked Tai.  
  
" In due time. I want to take in this scene." He said.  
  
" You might as well take it all in cause in a few minutes you're gone!" said daike.  
  
" Some thing's not right."   
  
" What do you mean pikkan?" asked jeri.  
  
" He's too calm. He would usually go all out to beat him but he he's not attacking. Why?"  
  
" Excuse me but majin buumon may be super strong but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer." Said guardramon.  
  
The blobs were no position behind Tai and daike but well hidden from the others' view.  
  
" So shall we start this little dance?" said daike.  
  
" Yes it is time." Majin buumon said as he winked his eyes.  
  
" Pikkan what's that's?" Lopmon said as one of the blobs came into sight. Without warning, they shot up and straight at the two warriors.  
  
" Oh no you don't! Tai get down!"  
  
Just as he was about turn, pikkan was able push him out of the way but was unable to avoid it himself. Tai and the others could only watch as the blobs covering them. Both struggled against the goo but it keep growing over them.  
  
" Jeri! I....."  
  
" Pikkan!"   
Jeri watched in horror as pikkan and daike were completely covered in the goo. Majin buumon laughed as the two warriors turned into masses of slime. He made the 'come to me' gesture with his finger, causing them to fly at him, one slamming his lower half and the other hitting his upper half. The goo surrounded and molded around his body, and soon integrated with his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAJIN BUUMON DIGIVOLVE TO---------- SUPER BUUMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When it was over, a new buumon stood in his place; his black gauntlets were gone, replace by small arm bands, he wore daike vest, his antenna was much longer, his face had some of the facial features of daike and he had Pikkan's ears.  
  
" First leomon, now pikkan..." was all jeri said before she broke down and cried on the ground while sora tried to comfort her. Tai worked his way to his feet as super buumon looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
" Super buumon?!" said BW as he and the others were speechless.  
  
" What did he do to pikkan and daike?!" asked a franticly.  
  
" I should have told you." Said shinmon.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Buumon has the power to absorb his opponents not only by transformation but by breaking off parts of his body and assimilating them directly on to his body."   
  
" Crap! What's the diff?"   
  
" You'll see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well tai, still eager to fight?" he asked in a much more intelligent but arrogant voice.  
  
" What did you do with pikkan and daike?"  
  
" They are a part of me now."  
  
" Give them back!"  
  
" Honestly I would but I kinda like daike's choice of clothes. The vest really brings out my eyes."  
  
" If you won't give them back I'll take them back!"  
  
" Good luck!"  
  
Tai launched himself at the super beast with a punch that he blocked with ease, and a kick, which he caught. Tai and super buumon began to punch at each other at super speed, both blocking and throwing blows. Tai landed one on the cheek, one on the gut and a kick to the side of the head only to see that they had little effect. Super buumon grabbed his head and rammed it on his knee several times and punched him to the ground. Tai jumped back into the air backwards as his foe followed. He fired a blast at him blinding him long enough to attack: Tai whaled on him with punches and kick and ending with a strong punch, slamming him to the ground. Much to his surprise, super buumon jumped back to his with a cocky grin.  
  
" Is that it?"  
  
Tai zoomed down at him full speed, colliding with him in a big dust cloud. With it died down, super buumon had grabbed his wrist as Tai strained against him. He jumped and landed a kick to head, freeing himself from his grip.   
  
" Well wasn't that nice?"  
  
" So we're about equal huh? I'll still win."  
  
" Poor, stupid taichi. You still don't get it."  
  
" Get what?"  
  
" When I assimilated daike and pikkan, I absorbed their powers."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Not only do I have daike powers as an ascendant 3 but I have the techniques and knowledge of pikkan."  
  
" What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
" Didn't he tell you about his people? Shame. You see, alterians are very long lived, averaging about 5'000 year. Though pikkan relatively young, he has over 500 years of battle experience and it's all mine!"  
  
" Bullshit!"  
  
" Don't believe me?"  
  
Suddenly, he phased out and punched him in the face, drawing blood from his mouth. Using Pikkan's speed, he began to phase around Tai, not allowing him to get a fix on him. He appeared behind, kicking him in the back, and sending him face first into a boulder. As he pulled face out of the rock, super buumon stood him with a grin. Tai punched at him but hit the rock instead. Super buumon appeared in front of him and uppercutted him. As he flew, he fired ring blast at him, surrounding him in a ring around his arms. The ring began to squeeze the life out of him as super buumon floated up to him.  
  
" Like that? That was a modified version of daike's cosmic donut attack."  
  
Tai screamed as the struggled against the ring.  
  
" Don't like it? Maybe be you'll like this one." he said as he began the movements of Pikkan's thunder flash attack. Tai recognized the move and tried even hard to break free.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seconds before the wave hit him, Tai somehow broke free but he still caught some of the attack. Parts of his suit were torn and his arm was partly singed as super buumon laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Tai's getting killed!" said max.  
  
" I have to do something! Shinmon! Take me there now!"  
  
" It wouldn't matter my friend. If he could do this to Tai, you wont stand a chance."  
  
" Well it's better than sitting here!"  
  
" But he will kill you too."  
  
" I don't care."  
  
" I see I have no choice." Shinmon said as he removed his earrings.  
  
" Take these."  
  
" Sorry I don't wear jewelry."  
  
" These are special earrings call fusesha earring."  
  
" What do they do?"  
  
" All you do is put one on one of your ears and one on someone's ear, look at him and you will instantly fuse into one."  
  
" It's like the fusion technique."  
  
" With two differences; one, it will work with anyone, human or digimon."  
  
" Cool. And two?"  
  
" And two, and you think about this carefully, you and the person will be fused........... Forever. There will be no turning back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: I can't tell you what will happen but I think the title speaks for itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RISE OF THE FUSED FIGHTER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey man. Once again we are all stoned than fuck.  
Kazu: do you guys think Winnie the pooh is gay?  
Takato: damn. This is some strong ass shit.  
Rika: tell me about it goggle head.  
Ryo: hey baby! Where you going? (Chases after a cow.)  
MA: oh yeah. Tell me what you think about my quotes from Kung POW: do you want me to stop or write more?  
Guilmon: hey, takato? I got the fucking munches. How about you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	30. rise of the fused fighter

MA: hey peoples. Well we finally shut ryo up. Take a look.  
(Ryo sleeping with a cow in the bed.)  
Max: you weren't kidding when you said that stuff fucks you up.  
(Rika snaps a camera.)  
Rika: gotcha!  
MA: what was that for?  
Rika: that's for the next time mister perfect try's to hit on me. I'll remind him of his girlfriend.  
David: make that boyfriend.  
Takato: HA! I knew he swung that way!  
MA: cool. I don't own digimon or dbz.   
Ryo: (still sleep.) you were great baby.  
MA: EWW! On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
RISE OF THE FUSED FIGHTER  
  
  
  
" You must take your place in the great circle of............ stuff." Mushu-fasa.  
  
" One of....... us........ Is wearing........ A push up bra!" crane school students.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You've got to be fucking me!"  
  
" No max. If you choose to use these earrings, you and whomever you choose to fuse with will be fused permanently."  
  
" Well what would we fuse into?"  
  
" Depending who you fuse with, it could someone stronger than you, or weaker than you, or even into something pathetically weak."  
  
" I have to take that chance. I watched my father die before my eyes. I don't want to live through that again."  
  
" Fine. Even though I would've wanted you to remain here until you made your full evolution but nonetheless, I'll take you."  
  
" Thanks." Max said as he put on one of the ears.  
  
" Hey bro!"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Don't go getting yourself killed."  
  
" Right." And with that, shinmon put his hand on his shoulder and both disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai was now physically and mentally drained as super buumon laughed over him.  
  
" This is pathetic tai! I've had move of a struggle crapping on the john!"  
  
" Oh yeah! Crap on this!"  
  
Tai flew right at super buumon with a fist but hit only rocks. Super buumon phased above him as his hands began to glow. He fired rapidly on to the ground, aiming for Tai. The teen jumped and ran as the blasted rained down like a hail of death. It was very difficult for him since his body was already hurt like hell. When the fire stopped, the demon phased in front of him and kicked, phased in front of him and backhanded him and phased above him and smashed into the ground. He picked him by the head and punched him in the face.  
  
" Come on tai..." he began, ramming his fist into his face ever so often.  
  
" Even you son put up a better fight than you."  
  
" If you think I'm enjoying this..."  
  
" ...You're right!"  
  
" I guess everyone can't be a sadist digimon."  
  
" Flattery will get you nowhere and a punch in the face. Oh and, all of you hiding back there, take a close look. You're next!"  
The others cringed as they heard his declaration. Tai tried to break free but his grip was too strong. Suddenly, super buumon felt a strong kick to the side of his face, sending him crashing into the cliff side. Tai got to his feet to see max floating above him.  
  
" Max!"  
  
" Hey tai! I figured you might need some help!"  
  
" You figured right!"  
  
Super buumon broke out of the rubble, with a slight bruise on his face. He wiped a little blood of his lip as he floated up to max.  
  
" Well, we meet again, max."  
  
" Like the look. I see you've lost some weight."  
  
" I may have lost something but I also gained a lot. Are you slight as good?"  
  
" Hold that thought. Hey Tai! Catch!" he said as he threw the other earring towards Tai but he as he reached up, the earring missed his hand and fell into one of the cracks on the ground.   
  
" Shit! How could you miss that!?"  
  
" I'm sorry! Maybe it's that fact my body hurts from the beating I got!"  
  
Taking advantage of his distraction, the digimon dashed at him with a punch.  
  
" Crap." He said as blow came. He immediately powered up to ascendant 3 as he began to brawl with him.  
  
" Tai find the earring!"  
  
" Why? It's just a..."  
  
" No questions! Just find it!"  
  
" Ok." He said as he began to dig around for the earring. Max and super buumon phased in and out of view as they battled but it seemed that the digimon held an advantage over the teen. Max fired a tsunami wave at him, taking off his head. Like before, he regrew his head quickly as the battle resumed. The clash of their fist created shock waves that ripped up the ground, kicking up rocks which wasn't aiding Tai's search.  
  
" Thanks guys. Like I really that!" he grumble. The two titans stopped their battle for a moment to back a breather. Actually max need the breather but super buumon wasn't even winded.  
  
" Found it!" Tai yelled triumphantly as he saw the earring.  
  
" Hear that? In a few minute, we are gonna pound into pink dust!"  
  
" You really think you've won?"  
  
" And what are you so happy about?"  
  
" I think you know about my power to absorb any on through pieces of my body?"  
  
" You won't get the chance with me."  
  
Super buumon laughed as he turned his head slightly revealing a startling sight; the bottom half of his antenna was gone.  
  
" Just how found of tai are you?"  
  
" Tai! Look out!"  
  
" What?"  
  
It was too late; the piece of buumon jumped Tai and was now beginning to cover him. Swinging wildly, Tai threw the earring into the horizon before he was completely covered.  
  
" TAI!!!!!!" Screamed sora as the last of her boyfriend was absorbed. The blob flew up and added itself onto his chest, changing the vest into the top of Tai's gi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Aww, crap!" said BW.  
  
" Now what what's he gonna do?" asked Russell.  
  
" There is nothing he can do. Without anyone to fuse with and with Tai now a part of buumon, his power is too low to fight him." Explained shinmon.  
  
" Are you sure you can't teleport me there?"   
  
" I don't have enough energy to go that distance."  
  
" But we do." Said jean.  
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
" If you take some of our energy, you might be able to get him there." Added Russell.  
  
" But if I take too much, you all might die."  
  
" If there's a chance that they may win, we have to take It." added Otto.  
  
" As you wish." He said as they put his hand out. The three remaining high one put their hands on his. They all looked at each other one last time and began. The energy glowed from their bodies and into shinmon but sadly, when it was over, the trio that guided max on his first trip to the central planet were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahhhh! Now that feels better!" super buumon said as he cracked his neck while max looked on.  
  
" Damn it! Now what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BUNNY BLADES  
  
  
  
The attack barely moved him as he turned to face his attack, antylamon.  
  
" Buumon, you have to stop this!"  
  
" Lopmon, is that you? My, my how you've grown."  
  
" Don't do this! We used to be friends. Remember, me, you, and susie?"  
  
" I remember but I choose not to care. The buumon you knew is gone! Only super buumon remains!" he laughed. Max watched the exchange between them until he felt an energy signature. He then looked over to antylamon and mouthed to her to keep him talking as he slow began to float away.  
  
" There must be some part of the old buumon in there. The funny loving buumon who loved candy and who loved us."  
  
" That buumon was weak! He deserved his fate; feeding the stronger force!"  
  
" But did the others deserve it too?"  
  
" All will fall before me like ma-huh?" he said as he just now realized that he was gone.  
  
" Ahhhh! I see your little plan; distract good ol' buumon so max can get away like a pussy. Well it would have work but it didn't."   
  
He suddenly phased in front of the ultimate digimon, who now was very scared. He punched her in the stomach while grinning.  
  
" Be luck I went easy on you, since we are such good friends." And with that, he took off after his prey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max flew towards the source of the mysterious power until he came upon it.  
  
" BW!" he yelled as his brother was waiting for him.  
  
" How did you get here? I thought shinmon couldn't teleport only once ever so often?"  
  
" He didn't. The three other high ones gave up their energy to get me here."  
  
" You mean......"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Damn! How many more do we have to lose to this bastard?"  
  
" Speak of the devil." He said as by now, they both felt him coming towards them causing the two of them to take up fighting stances.  
  
" So what do you think our chances of surviving this fight?"   
  
" Ha! We got as much chance of beating him as that ryo boy has a chance of getting rika."  
  
" That's pretty slim, bro."  
  
" Yep, but no matter what, we go down fighting. Agreed?"  
  
" Agreed."  
  
Super buumon came in like a rocket and stopped in front of them.  
  
" Well, well, the brothers of destruction together again, for the last time. I don't know whether to absorb you or kill you."  
  
" As love the invite to join your body..."  
  
"...We'll have to decline."  
  
" Pity."  
  
  
All the words ended as the teens stood ready to battle, perhaps for the last time. BW powered up to ascendant and got the ball going by rapidly fired a number of energy shot. The balls shot around the still foe, all according BW's plan. He brought his hands together causing the balls to zoom towards him. Super buumon product a shield, deflecting his shot on to the ground. BW came head on with him, throw all the punches he could but the beast merely dodged them and responded with his own blow. Shaking off the effects of the blow, he went back on the attack, but super buumon stopped him by wrapping his antenna around his neck, slowly choking him. Max powered up to ascendant and entered the fray but punching the digimon, freeing his brother. The two float away from the beast, ready to go again. Both of them fired a massive beams at him but he phased pass them and behind them. He punched both of them causing them to fall but he stretched out his arms, grabbed their legs and smashing both into each other. The brothers hit the ground but made to their feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIVING WIND  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Super buumon folded his arms in front of him and lightly color buzz saws apart of them. The blades cut up the badly as he dove at them. He punched max in the face and gut repeatedly while BW tried a sneak attack. He backhanded him and kneed him in the gut before punching him into a boulder. He then flew back into the sky before max could get him. He fired beams from his eyes while max and BW dodged them but unfortunately, they were insanely strong. The duo turned and fired again but this time, buumon swallowed them whole. Grinning madly, he fired a massive blast out of his mouth and, although it didn't hit them, the blast from it leveled everything around them. Super buumon stood over the area wondering if the two had survived. He thoughts came true as first max, and then BW, push out of the rocks, both bloody and hurt.  
  
" Well, I have to give you both props. A blast like that could've taken out ten megas, but you two aren't megas, are you?"  
  
" Hey bro? You still alive?"  
  
" I wish I wasn't. My whole body hurts. What do we do now? We threw everything we had at him and he still coming!"  
  
" I don't know I...I don't fucking believe it! Of all the luck!"  
  
" What?"  
  
Max grinned as he held up the other earring that Tai threw away.  
  
" But I don't have any left to fuse with."  
  
" That's not true. Give it to me."  
  
" You know what this means right?"  
  
" Yep but it's the only way to beat this bastard."  
  
" Right!" he said as he threw the earring to BW.  
  
" This has been fun, but all good things must come to an end!" super buumon yelled as his fist glowed and he dashed at them.  
  
" Hurry up man! He's coming!"  
  
" This is not easy! Damn clip on!"  
  
  
Super buumon shredded thru the terrain as he came closer to them.  
  
  
" Got it!" he said as the earring glowed as well as max's. The two looked at each other while a tight light beam connected them by the jewelry. Suddenly, a strong force drug both of them towards each other until the hit. Super buumon stopped as a bright light came from their position. As it faded, both max and BW were gone and in their place stood a lone figure; he wore light blue pants and a light blue shirt with an orange under shirt, white gloves and boots. His hair stuck straight up with a many strains in front of his face and he sport both ears.  
  
" Alright now. Lets fight!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: he's neither max nor BW.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NAME IS BAX   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: cool huh? I'm taking bet on who's gonna win.  
Keke: of course he will. He's more max than anything.  
Rena: if anything, he's more BW than max.  
Keke: you take that back!  
Rena: make me.  
BW: forget our fight! Let's take bets on this on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	31. the name is bax

MA: hey peoples. I can't talk now causing keke and renamon are duking it out!  
Max: I don't care who's winning! I love it!  
Tai: it's a catfight man! You can't help but love it!  
P: I have to agree, it is enjoyable.  
MA: I don't own digimon or dbz. I'm gonna enjoy this fight while you enjoy this fic. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
THE NAME IS BAX.  
  
  
" I'm a man too you know. I go peepee standing up." Wimp lo.  
  
" I spanked you as a baby, I'll spank you now, bitch!" Betty.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Super buumon watched as the fighter stood up while he landed. The surprised look vanished from his face and was replace with a smile.  
  
" Is that what it came to: the fusion technique? Come on, it didn't help tike or David none so what can it do for you?"  
  
" Is that what you think? Then you need to go back to school."  
  
" What?"  
  
" See these?" he asked, pointing to his earrings.  
  
" These beauts are courtesy of the supreme digi-deity. It's like the fusion dance but it doesn't wear off in 30 minutes."  
  
" So which are you? Max or BW?"  
  
" Neither."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" The name is bax and don't you forget it! Now if you're done with 20 questions, let's party!"  
  
  
Super buumon smiled while bax took up his fighting stance. Buumon dashed at him with a straight punch to the face but bax barely moved. Super buumon punched at his head but he dodged all of them with ease. The fused warrior began to use his finger to block the blows before he jabbed his finger between his eyes.  
  
" What the hell was that?" he said, rubbing his eyes in pain.  
  
" Soon as your ready to fight, please stop playing."   
  
He growled loudly when he fired a ball at him that he swatted away as if batting away a fly. He flew at him but bax hit him with a punch that sent him flying at least a mile and a half. He struggled up as bax floated over him. Super buumon leapt up with a kick, connecting with his gut. Bax came back with sucker punched him in the jaw that began a slugfest of wild punches and kicks. Bax caught him with an elbow to the back of the neck, and followed up with a knee to the face. He floated back a little and fired a beam at him but he phased past it and landed a surprised uppercut. He followed up a cross up combination to he head. Buumon came back with some blows but bax blocked them with his arms. The demon digimon came out with a punch to the face, and an axe hammer smash, sending him flying to ground but he spun around and landed on his feet. He looked up with a smirk, the same smirk max was known for, as his face landed on a high ledge.  
  
" Hmmm. Ok, warm-ups' over." He said as he rotated his arm and cracked his knuckles.  
  
" You do realize I'm gonna really start to fight now, right?"  
  
" Oh please! I just kept you alive to entertain me."  
  
Bax zoomed towards him at super speed, delivered a series of punches, landed a double-toed kick to the face and finished with an energy blast from both hands. When the smoke from the blast cleared, super buumon was charred and his legs and left arm were gone.  
  
" Put yourself together. You're embarrassing to fight like this." He remarked with a smirk.  
  
Buumon regenerated his limbs and body as bax floated up. Super buumon went on the attack with a chop only to have him grab his wrist and squeeze hard. He threw a punch with his free hand but bax grabbed it as way. His smile grew as the digimon struggled to get away. He head butted him, letting go of his arms so that the momentum pushed him outward.   
  
  
  
  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buumon quickly let loose Pikkan's attack at bax but, unbelievably, he blew at the flames, causing them to turn in direction, right back at buumon. He barely dodged the attack when his opponent hit him with a punch and quickly grabbed him antenna. Much like max's earlier fight, he treated him like a paddleball with his fist and then swung him around. He tossed him into the air and fired a ball at him. He stopped himself and, to his surprise, had a large hole in him but before he had a chance heal, bax hit him with a kick. Bax pounded him with fast fists until he let up. Buumon surprise him with a quick punch that sent him crashing to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, he unleashed a hail of energy attacks that impacted with the spot where landed, ending with a huge blast that exploded with a massive mushroom cloud.  
  
" Easier than I thought." He laughed while breathing hard. Suddenly, an energy beam cut though his arm. He looked down into the cloud and to his utter shock, out of the dust, bax stood, with his hand in a gun shape, smoke coming off his body and a grin on his face.  
Furious, buumon fired his rain of power attacks on the ground kicking up more dust. He felt another attack from behind; this time bax was sitting on a small mesa with his fingers in the gun position. He stood and floated up to his level as he healed.  
  
" Well this has fairly been entertaining but it's time to end this."  
  
" What are you taking about? You've thrown all you're strongest moves at me and you're still no closer to beating me!"  
  
" Well you seem to have forgotten that max and BW could become ascendants."  
  
" So what?"  
  
" So, by that same law, so can I!"  
  
Super buumon floated in shock as the boastful warrior began to power up that caused lightning to strike across the sky. In a flash, bax transformed into an ascendant and, as buumon felt, he was more powerful that both max and BW.   
  
" Are you scared?"  
  
His answer came in the form of a barrage of punches and knocked him into a lake. He landed with a laughed but it faded when bax splashed out of the water and floated above the surface.  
  
" You don't seem to get it my friend. You can't beat me with a few punches. Now I will give you a taste of a move BW was working with for a while."  
  
He extended his palm at him while yelling very loudly. An aura appeared around him as the water swirled around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
MEGA BURST  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that said, he fired a massive beam of golden energy from his palm. Buumon could only watch as the beam hit him full force. The force of the blast sent him back and blew up after it collided with a cliff. Bax floated up and pointed his finger to the area he fell, producing an energy spear that shot into the ground. He raised it to reveal that it had impaled buumon in the stomach. Beaten and broken, bax's expression changed to a serious look on his face.  
  
" Now gonna ask once, and only once, give back my friends!"  
  
" I-I can't!"  
  
" Too bad."  
  
He let the spear vanish and fried a blast at him, forcing him back to the ground.   
  
" You're not the only one with good moves." He said as he rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SUPER PHANTOM SUICIDE ATTACK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a page from daike's book, he spat out ten ghost clones but unlike daike's, these looked like buumon. He pointed at bax and they took off after him. Bax flew at full speed as all the clones pursued him in the air. Buumon laughed as bax struggled to escape the ghostly group. The chase ended up in a canyon as two of the clones hit the walls, blowing themselves up. Bax zing-zanged as the remaining ones followed until they stopped and to his surprise cupped their hands together, signaling that they were using the tsunami wave.  
Buumon fired an attack at one end of the canyon and hit just as the clones fired their attack. The resulting explosion wiped out the canyon, turning it into a plain in seconds.   
  
" That fixed him." He laughed but it was silenced as bax shot out and punched him in the side of the face. He wiped the blood from his lip as bax faced him, completely unharmed.  
  
" I should sue you for copyright infringement." He laughed.  
  
" Not possible!"  
  
" Now stolen technique are you gonna use on me next? Doesn't matter, cause their not gonna work against me."  
  
" Oh yeah? Try this!" he yelled as he fired his antenna beam, hitting him before he had a chance to retaliate. Like so many before him, bax was turned into a small green jawbreaker.   
  
" I guess it worked on you well enough, huh? He said, grabbing the piece of candy. He played with the sweet that was once his foe.  
  
" This was a good fight but now, it's time to savior the sweet taste of victory." He smiles as he threw the piece into his mouth.  
  
" Mmm, lime. OWWW!" he screamed as he grabbed his mouth. He immediately spat out the candy to see that it was dancing around in the air.  
  
" Surprised?" the candy said in bax's fused voice.  
  
" I figured it out while I was in your mouth; just because you change them into candy, they don't turn into candy. They still have minds but they just don't have the power to do anything about it. But my power is much higher than anyone else you done this to."  
  
" So what? You're still just some candy."  
  
" Think again!"  
The jawbreaker shot and smashed him between his eyes and zoomed out. Buumon swatted at him but bax was too small to hit as he hit him in the back of the head. He grabbed him but he ripped through his hand and into his mouth. He erupted out of the back of his head, which left a hole where he came out.   
  
" Funny huh? The great super buumon getting his ass whooped by a dime store sucker."  
  
Clutching his mouth, super buumon did the only thing he could do; he changed him back to his normal form.  
  
" I guess what they say is true; sweets are bad for ya!"   
  
Growling in anger, he powered up, forming a bubble of energy around. Suddenly, the sky began to darken with black clouds as bax watched.  
  
" If I can beat you, I'll just destroy this whole planet!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
STORM DESTROYER  
  
  
  
He roared with fury, his eyes turning a bright red as he did. Bax looked upon the sky, and as the black cloud broke, the sky had turned an ominous green color. Lightening struck the ground but unlike regular lightening, the bolts exploded with a force 100 times greater. Bax punched at the shield but it was too strong.  
  
" Damn! Looks its time to go all out!"  
  
He powered up and slammed against the shield with his fist. The power of the conflicting energies lit up the sky as bax pushed with all his might. Buumon screamed as slowly, bax inched closer and closer to him. Final, he pushed through the force field and punched him, causing the cloud to vanish and the sky returning to normal. Bax then fired a huge blast at him, ripping him into pieces. The parts of him feel to earth as bax had a well-needed breather.  
  
" Damn that was hard!" he said as for the first time since the fight began, he worked up a sweat. The creature was already beginning to piece himself back to together in the sky. First his body, then his arms and legs and finally he reattached his head.  
  
" Nice to see you're back together."  
  
" You bastard!" he growled but unknown to bax, a small piece of buumon crawled over the ground and slowly took flight.  
  
" Well, this fight was pretty good but after seeing your maximum power, I don't think we should continue fighting."  
  
Super buumon said nothing as the blob twisted and wiggled behind him.  
  
" I mean, you've thrown all your best moves at me, even some you stole but you still can't beat me. What are you gonna do now?"   
  
" Well you're right, there's nothing more I can do................... BUT THIS!"  
  
  
Suddenly, the blob expanded to a huge cover. Bax powered before the blob covered him and like the others, he was swallowed and absorbed into super buumon.  
  
" Game over!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max and BW are trapped inside of buumon and it proves every more dangerous inside than he is outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAX AND BW'S FANTASTIC VOYAGE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well the time is drawing near and the end of this fic is coming so read up. Oh yeah, I thought about this a few days so here it is; the d3 movie fic preview.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For one thousand years, the two most dominant races in the digital universe went to war; the alterians and the blastians. In the end, the alterians claimed victory but the blastians, ever bent on warfare, turned their entire planet into a warship and roamed the stars, conquering peoples and destroying worlds. Now they have come to earth. Once again the digidestined, the tamers and the d3s must reunite to save the earth from the forces of evil and their master, lord slug. This will not be a battle but all out war!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE COMING OF THE BLASTIANS   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	32. max and bw's fantastic voyage

MA: hey peoples. Things are heating up and the end is near, so stay tuned.  
Max: dame d3 time!  
Tai: same d3 channel!  
MA: this isn't batman, dudes. I don't own digimon or dbz. So enough talk and on with the fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
MAX AND BW'S FANTASTIC VOYAGE  
  
  
" Crap! I'll have some of whatever he's smoking!" master ting.  
  
" Let me know if you see a radio shack." Ling's father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on susie! Jump!" said sora.  
  
" Ok! Here I go!" she said as she hoped down the ledge. The group decided to try and find the fighters in hopes to aid them if they could.   
  
" Antylamon, are you sure you're okay? He did hit you pretty hard." Asked guardromon.  
  
" If he hit me hard, I wouldn't be standing here." She answered while favoring her gut.  
  
" Hey guys! I found him!" said jeri as he looked over a near by ridge. They hurried over to see super buumon flying happily in the sky while laughing crazily.  
  
" There he is but where's max and BW?" asked antylamon.  
  
" I don't see them anywhere." Said guardromon.  
  
" You don't think...."  
  
" I think so. Buumon beat them! He's beaten the last of the only people who stood a chance against him!" concluded sora as buumon landed.  
  
" It's finally over! I've beaten them all! The fools thought they had a chance but I conquered them all!" he glowed as he removed his top.  
  
" With bax's power, there's no one that can beat me!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside of the alien world of buumon's body, the blob holding bax broke apart, revealing the fused fighter unhurt.  
  
" Whoo! I was wondering when he was gonna do that! Now to find-what!" he exclaimed as suddenly, his body began to glow and in a flash, unfused to max and BW. The two brothers looked at each other in shock.  
  
" Ok what the hell just happened?" asked BW.  
  
" I don't know. It's must be this place. It's not exactly paradise." Answered max.  
  
" You got that right- Ahh!" his brother exclaimed as the earring on him burned causing him to take it off. Max made the same sound as he removed his. The earrings were back instead of the yellow hue it was.  
  
" Damn! I guess we've seen the last of bax." Max commented as he dropped the earring on the ground.  
  
" Ditto." He added as he did the same.  
  
" Well, lets try to find a way out of here."  
  
" I'm with ya."  
  
The two brothers began their trek into the in bowels of the digimon. The nerves and muscles formed walkways and paths, which they easily walked on.  
  
" Well, I see you and renamon have gotten a lot closer." Max brought up, getting a shocked reaction from his brother.  
  
" I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
" Oh please! Give me a little credit!"  
  
" Ok. How did you know?"  
  
" Enhanced sense of smell. I could smell her scent on you. So do you like her?"  
  
" She kinda reminds me of myself; tough, smart, and iron willed."  
  
" Good for you. She's a good women-er I mean digimon."  
  
" That's ok. Wait!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I hear something."  
  
BW looked up into the dark upper area of the buumon's body when suddenly dozens of little green orbs floated down.  
  
" Good! I thought it was something to be afraid of." BW said as the orbs came down around them.  
  
" I don't think so, bro."  
  
Just then, a spark of electricity shocked BW in the arm. Max tried to aid him but met with his own shock.  
  
" What the hell are these things?!"  
  
" We are in buumon's body. These things must be antibodies."  
  
" Anti-what?"  
  
" In other words, these things think we're germs and they plan to destroy us!"  
  
" Just great!"  
  
BW fired a blast at one of the blobs, destroying it, as he and max flew back. The blobs began to circle around them, shooting sparks at them. Max punched one but two came from behind him, stunning him. BW blasted them away as he aided him to his feet. The blobs got into a star formation and fired a massive combined shock bolt, hitting both of them and sending them down into a large hole behind them. The duo feel for want seemed like forever until they landed on something that seemed to bob up and down.  
  
" Max, you ok?"  
  
" Yeah. You?"  
  
" Been better. Where are we?"  
  
" Judging by the smell, I think we're in his stomach." He answered. Both of the boys were floating on large chunks of food in what they assumed was acid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buumon laughed in delight as he looked at the planet around him.  
  
" With no one to stop me, I can destroy this world anytime I want. Now what to-oooooooohhhhhhh!" he groaned as he grabbed his stomach in pain.  
  
" I guess I shouldn't have had that last candy bar."   
  
He held his hand over his butt in pain. He then transformed a large rock into a porta-potty and rushed in.  
  
" What do you think he's doing in there?" asked jeri as the crept near the john.  
  
" I don't know but I don't like It." answered sora as they heard grunts and groans coming from it.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" buumon sighed as a rush of was heard.  
  
" What do you he was...... SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!" exclaimed guardromon.  
  
" What is it? What's- MY GOD!" sora said, as she smelled an unbelievably foul odor coming from the porta-potty.  
  
" THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" said Susie.  
  
" CAN'T STAY AWAKE!" said Lopmon as one by one, the group passed out from the smell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed BW as he and max rode the piece of food down a long tunnel at a fast pace. Max jumped off and grabbed the side of tunnel with BW followed suit. They blasted a hole in the side and flew through with haste. The two fell to their knee as they coughed hard.  
  
" Jeez, that was close!"  
  
" Yeah. Just what has this guy been eating?!"  
  
" I don't know but I never want to smell that ever again!"  
  
" So where are we now?" BW asked as he looked at their new surroundings; in front of them was a very high vertebra with sparks of electricity shouting out.  
  
" I guess the spinal cord. Hey! Maybe if we follow this thing up we'll find a way out."  
  
" I like that idea. Let's do it."  
  
The duo slowly flew up the tower of nerves and impulses, careful not to get shocked anymore than they had already were. Soon, they reached the top of the cord and landed with caution and ready for anything.  
  
" Stay alert."  
  
" Right."  
  
They walked forward, not knowing what to expect out of the very mind of buumon. Soon, the brother came to a fork in the path with two ways to go.  
  
" Now what?"  
  
" We split up. We both heading in each direction for ten minutes and come back to see what the other has found."  
  
" Ok. Good luck." BW said as he took the left fork.  
  
" You too." Max responded as he took the right. Max walked into a virtual forest of nerves as he pushed pass them until he came into a small clearing.  
  
" Almost time to go back. Looks like I've found nothing."   
All that changed, as just in front of him was Tai, with his back turned. He seemed to have had a bright hue to him.  
  
" TAI! Aw, man! It's great to see you! Are you ok?"  
Silence was the answer he got as Tai slowly turned to him.  
  
" Tai are you ok?"  
  
Suddenly, Tai ran at him and landed a punch to max's face.  
  
" Tai! What's you're deal?"  
  
Tai seemed to not be listening as he attack with fast punches while max blocked them as best he could. As strong as max was, Tai was still stronger than him. Max regretted doing what came next but he punched Tai in the face, causing him to stop.  
  
" Now what's wrong with you Tai? Have you gone crazy?"  
  
Tai still said nothing as he resumed his attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BW, on the other hand, kept walking down the tunnel until he saw rika and renamon.  
  
" Rika! Fox face! I don't know what you two doing here but let's get out of here."  
  
Rika and renamon slowly turned to him with the same hue that Tai had. Rika then pointed her finger at BW, signaled to her to advance. She threw a punch at him, which he caught.  
  
" Renamon, what are you doing?"  
She too was quiet as he landed a kick to him. She jumped up and launched her diamond storm attack at him. He dodged it but she still kept coming. Just then, takato and guilmon appeared behind them.  
  
" Takato! Guilmon! Mind giving me a hand?"  
  
Takato did the same as rika when guilmon fired his pyro-sphere attack that hit him in the back, breaking his blocking rhythm and allowing renamon to land a few good hits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max still had his hands full as Tai continued his attack on him. Max then noticed keke, sam and kara behind Tai.  
  
" Hey! 'Bout time you showed up. Can you give me a hand here?"  
  
They said nothing as they joined the attack on max. He was barely able to fend them off as some punches he blocked, others hit home. With his back against the wall, he did the only thing he could do; turned into an ascendant. Max kick kara and keke, punch sam, and hit Tai with a head butt, downing them out all. But before he could get a breather, all four of them rose up and went back on the attack by firing energy attacks at him, knocking him though the wall.  
  
" Max?"  
  
" BW?"  
  
Before they had a chance to say anything else, Tai and the other file out to him. Max jumped up and joined his brother.  
  
" You ok?"  
  
" Other than the fact that our friends seemed to be bent on killing us, I'm peachy!" he said as they faced the tamers who hand now biomerged to their mega forms.  
  
" Any progress?"  
  
" None. No matter how much I hit them they still keep coming."  
  
" Don't give in! We have to..." max was stopped as pikkan grabbed him by the neck. BW flew to his aid but he got a kick from ascendant 3 daike. Max broke free from Pikkan's grip as he helped his brother up.  
  
" Killed by our friend: ain't this a bitch?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Super buumon emerged from the potty with a relieved smile on his face.  
  
" AHH! That's better! Now all I have to do is find something to eat." He said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Looks like this is It." said max as the group surrounded them and moved in closer to them. But just as they were about to attack, they all turned to dessert food to the bewilderment of the brothers.  
  
" Ok, what just happened?" asked BW.  
  
" I think because we're in his mind, we were fighting his thoughts."  
  
" Whoa! Good thing he got hungry! Let's get out of here before he losses his appetite."  
  
The duo strolled past the food and into the main part of buumon's brain; the huge chamber was made of nerve endings and giant synapses in the air but the most eye catching part was a large group of pods that were connected to the rest of the brain.  
  
" What do think these things are?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
BW playfully touched one of them and as soon as he did, jumped back with a looked of shock on his face.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I could be wrong but I just felt renamon in that pod!"  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah. I felt her power when I touch that pod."  
  
" Let me try." He said as he touched the same pod.  
  
" You're right. It is renamon."  
  
" So if she in that one......"  
  
" Than the others are here."  
  
BW got up and began to feel each of the pods as was max.  
  
" Takato's in here. Guilmon in this one. Rika, Henry, terriermon, kazu."  
  
" David, tike, pikkan, doc, matt, TK, Kari, keke, sam, kara. They're all here."  
  
" They weren't killed, buumon was just feeding off them. Using their power and knowledge to make himself more powerful."  
  
" We've got to get them out of here."  
  
" I'll free tai first." Said max as jumped up and cut Tai's pod free. With a low energy beam, max melted off the pod and freed his future father.  
  
" What? Who? Where am I?" asked Tai groggily.  
  
" No time to explain! We've got to free every one else."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Super buumon flew up to the top of the cliff and sniffed the air.  
  
" Mmm! Food! I like it! Well time to-AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he grabbed his head in pain.  
  
" My power's leaving me." He said as he suddenly de-digivolved back to majin buumon.  
  
" No! How can I...... it's them! They are freeing the others. I must stop them!"  
  
He sat down on the ground, Indian-style, and meditated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And so, that's the story." Max explained as he freed another one of his friends.  
  
" Whoa! To think, this is buumon's mind."   
  
" Well, we're almost done. But, max how are we gonna get them out of here?" asked BW.  
  
" I'll think of something. And when we get out, he'll be weak enough for us to beat him." Max answered but unknown to them, the form of majin buumon began to appear from out of the ground.  
  
" Just a few more." Said Tai.  
  
" I don't think so."  
  
They all turned to see majin buumon a little ways behind them.  
  
" But how?!" asked Tai.  
  
" This is his mind. I was kinda expecting this!" Answered max.  
  
" I was enjoying myself greatly until you two ruined it. Now I'll make you pay!"  
  
" BW! Free the rest of the pods. Me and Tai will handle him."  
  
" Right."  
  
Max and Tai advanced on him with a double punch, followed by some strong kicks that sent him to the ground and vanished.  
  
" Well that was easy."  
  
" I wouldn't be so sure." Max said just as majin buumon's laughed echo through the chamber. Suddenly, a hand came up from ground hit Tai. Max looked around for any sight an attack but didn't see the energy attack coming at him from behind. Meanwhile, BW freed the last of the pod but noticed another pod in the background.  
  
" That's odd. Everyone's here." He said as he walked over to felt it.  
  
" Holy crap!"  
  
" AHHHHH!"   
  
BW turned to see max and Tai in the grip of giant hands while majin buumon appeared in front of them.  
  
" Tai, can you move?"  
  
" No. He drained to much of my power!"  
  
" Even though you freed your friends, I'm still strong enough to finish you two." He said as raised his palm to destroy them.  
  
" Hey pinky!" yelled BW.  
  
" What would happen if I would rip this out?" he said near the last pod.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed as BW ripped the last pod free. Majin buumon yelled in agony while grabbing his head. Outside, he broke out of his trance with a scream as he stood, slashing wildly at the air. The hands that held Tai and max dissolved, as did majin buumon's form.   
  
" Thanks bro. What did you do?"  
  
" Feel the pod I ripped out."  
  
Max went over and put his hand on it.  
  
" It's buumon."  
  
" Huh?" said Tai.  
  
" Well the fat buumon, at least."  
  
" He only became majin buumon after absorbing this one so I figure we had nothing left to loose."  
  
" Now what?" asked Tai.  
  
" Bunch them together in groups and tie them together. We'll carry them out."  
  
The trio did as max suggested and they took off out of the mind area, carry their friends. Max was in the lead as he searched for a way out. Suddenly, max looked down to see a large wave of steam coming up.  
  
" Move!"  
  
The trio moved out of the way of the steam as it passed them up. When it was over, max looked up and noticed daylight at the top.  
  
" Hey guys I see a way out! Come on!"  
  
They dash up towards the light but just as they reached the hole, it closed.   
  
" Damn! What was that anyway?" asked BW.  
  
" I think it's one of those holes on his head. You know, where the steam comes out." Wondered Tai.  
  
" But how do we get through now?" asked Tai just as another wave of steam came up. The boys to cover with their cargo as the steam passed them and the hole re opened and the steam exited.   
  
" So that's how it works."   
  
" Yeah but unless we want a hell of a steam bath, we're not getting out of here!" said BW.  
  
" That's not really true." Max said, dropping his bundle of pods.  
  
" Listen, when I give the word, fly up through the hole as fast as you can."  
  
Not worrying on what he was planning, they agreed as max flew in the path the steam travels. When another batch was coming, he powered up to ascendant and readied his tsunami wave. When the hole opened, max fired his attack at the steam, halting its movement.   
  
" Now!"  
  
The two flew upwards and made it out while max stopped the attack, quickly grabbed the pods he had and left just as the steam passed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's up with him?" wondered sora. She and the others had recovered from the potty incident and now watched majin buumon freak out.  
  
" He looks like he's in pain." Said jeri just as out of nowhere max, Tai, BW, and the pod appeared out of nowhere and landed.  
  
" T-TAI!" sora yelled as she threw herself onto Tai.  
  
" Tai, I thought you were gone!"  
  
" Hey, I'll always come back to you."  
  
" Hey! Reunion later. Let's get our friends out!" max said as he fired his low beam at one pod, freeing rika while BW freed renamon.  
  
" Hey foxy."  
  
" What's happened?"  
  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told."  
  
Tai freed takato next.  
  
" Huh? My head."  
  
" Takato." Rika said as she hugged him.  
  
Max freed pikkan and leomon to the delight of jeri.  
  
" Leomon, pikkan!" she said as she embraced both of them. The two warriors looked at each other, hunched their shoulders and hugged her back.  
  
" Well that was interesting, though I could do without the head ache." Said doc as he got up.  
  
" Owww! The pain!" said tike as he, along with kara and David were freed with him.  
  
" Damn tai! What happened to you?!" asked an astonished matt as he, Mimi, TK, and Kari looked at Tai.  
  
" Oh! This is the new me guys!" he said goofily.  
  
" I don't know how you did it max but thanks." Said Simms.  
  
" No prob."  
  
" Hey guys. Check out buumon." Pointed out kazu as buumon was still on the cliff with steam pouring out of his head and his hands gripping on his head. He thrashed around blindly as his muscles seem to grow in size. Veins popped out of his head and body as he yelled.  
  
" You think he's dying?" asked Henry.  
  
" I don't know." Said max.  
  
Gradually his screaming slowly subsided as he seemed to be calming down and his muscles shrank down. Now buumon seemed very different from his last form; his was much shorter and skinnier than before but still seemed to have buffed. Now he seemed more child like but still looked like majin buumon as he looked over to the group and grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" NO I was afraid of this! Now we are all doomed!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: I can't tell you what's gonna happened so draw your own conclusion from the title:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
UNTHINKABLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: we're almost there and now you won't believe what happens next.  
Max: what?  
MA: let's just say, I'm gonna do something that no one, not Anthony, dc, or SSJtakeru has even done.  
Max: tell me!  
MA: ok! (Whispers in his ear.)  
Max: no! You bastard!  
MA: told ya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	33. unthinkable

MA: hey peoples. The end is near!  
Rika: you've been saying that for the last few chapters! It's fricking annoying!  
MA: sorry. But I'm in a dilemma; what song should I play for the final scene, 'in the end' or 'hero'?  
Max: I don't know man.   
Tai: I'd take linkin park.  
Takato: I'd got for Chad Kroger.  
MA: tell me what you think. I've done the disclaimer enough for you to get the idea. Now on with fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
UNTHINKABLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where does it hurt?"  
  
" Around the big bloody spot."  
  
" I'll get the Neosporin. Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, NEO! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, SPORIN!" master ting helping ling's father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No one said anything. No one even breathed as they watched buumon grin. Unlike the other forms, this one seemed different, almost brainless but evil.  
  
" What do you think?" asked sam.  
  
" I don't know." Answered max.  
  
" He doesn't look so tough." Remarked kazu.  
  
" I don't think so." Said pikkan.  
  
" Just because he's small doesn't mean he's weak. I've seen a all of his forms but this one, this one sends chills even up my spine." He said that sent a pang of fear most of their hearts. Suddenly, buumon fired two eye beams at them, causing most to duck out of the way.  
  
" Hey! Is everyone alright?" yelled Tai.  
  
" Yeah we're ok." Said takato.  
  
" Ditto here!" answered TK.  
  
" Sorry everyone."   
They all turned and to theirs, and Jeri's, pikkan stood there, with two gapping, bloody holes in his right shoulder and in side.  
  
" He... got...me!" he gasped as he collapsed. Jeri got under him, trying to keep him up. Leomon jumped to her aid by helping him up and on to his shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry, jeri. I've got him."  
Before they could even retaliate, a low evil laugh began to sound out and soon got louder than even. Buumon cackled loudly as he put his palm to the sky and a pink energy ball formed.  
  
" You bastard!" yell tike as he fired his attack at him but before it hit, it stopped and entered the ball, causing it to grow.  
  
  
PYRO-SPHERE  
  
DIAMOND STORM  
  
BUNNY BLAST  
  
  
  
  
The three attacks followed the same path as tike's as they joined the ball.   
  
" What the hell?!" exclaimed Henry as the ball continued to grow, despite the fact that no one was attacking him.   
  
" HE'S NOT SERIOUS!!" yelled BW, as the ball was now unbelievably huge.  
  
" I don't you about you guys, but think we should get out of here!" exclaimed kenta, gripping marine Angemon.  
  
" You're right! Any body that can fly, hit the skies! Every one else grab on to someone who can!" max ordered as they took flight; tike and kara took TK and Kari, keke had both mat and mimi hanging by her arms, David had susie on his back, sam had izzy and doc, the tamers and their digimon packed on to guardromon, tai of course had sora, and BW held a barely conscious pikkan. With a laugh, buumon threw the massive power ball at the group as the flew away at high speed. The ball ripped up the ground as it pursued them.  
  
" Crap! I'm gonna take it out!" said tike as he use to free hand to fire.  
  
" No! It's too powerful! It'll take us out when it blows!" yelled max, causing tike to concentrate on flying while the ball got closer.  
  
" Max, we can't keep flying forever! It's going to catch us!" said keke.  
  
" Wait! I have an idea!" said Simms.  
  
" Lopmon! Where exactly did you and Susie get here?! I need the location!"  
  
" About a half a mile north of where buumon's house is!"  
  
" Thanks! Everyone follow me!" he said flying in the direction of buumon's old house while everyone follow. After passing the ruins of the house, he looked ahead with a smile  
  
  
That's it! We're here!  
  
  
  
" Alright, listen to me everyone; when I tell you to, grab each other towards the front and then, max, BW, I want you two to grab my arms!"  
  
" And what's that's suppose to accomplish?"  
  
" Don't question me!" he yelled as the back flyers joined hands towards max and BW.  
  
" NOW!"  
  
Max and BW grabbed his arms and the whole group vanished just as the ball detonated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I wonder where rika and the others are." Said ryo as he and cyberdramon hung out near the playground in the park.  
  
" Do you honestly think rika likes you? What about takato?" asked his digimon.  
  
" Takato's a weakling! Rika needs someone who strong like me."  
  
Suddenly, a loud boom rung out in the park and seemed to have come from the playground.   
  
" Come on! Let's go!" said ryo as he and his digimon ran over. To their surprise, there, sprawled on the ground and playground equipment was the group, groaning and struggling to their feet.  
  
" Didn't I just get over an hang over once to today?" said takato.  
  
" Damn! Simms what did you do?" asked matt.  
  
" It's a phasing technique. I had to find the rift that brought Susie and Lopmon to your digital world. I hoped it hadn't closed so I could teleport us through it but I've never done it with so many people before." He said, leaning against the slide.  
  
" Man, rika. You look like hell!" remarked ryo.  
  
" You don't know what is." she said as she got up.  
  
" But why are we here, Simms?" asked Kari.  
  
" Because we wont have survived the blast. Buumon put too much energy in the attack." Answered max.  
  
" What are you saying?" asked Mimi.  
  
" The digital world you know is gone. Buumon destroyed it!"  
  
Every one gasped in horror at what the high one said as they tried to grasp the unthinkable: not any of their pass enemies were even close to destroying the digital world but this pink beast had not only wiped out all the digimon but their world as well. Doc went over to pikkan and saw that he was bleeding purple blood.  
  
" Hey guys. I'm sorry the digital world is gone but we have to get pikkan some where I can check on him."  
  
" Cool. My house is just a few blocks from here." Said rika.  
  
" Let's go." Max agreed.  
  
" Where have y'all been and who are these people?" asked ryo.  
  
" It's a long story." Said Henry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...... And that's the whole story up to now." Henry finished. The tamers had called all their parents to tell them they would be ok. Takato and Henry's folks came over to check on them as well as Jeri's. Everyone were all doing different things all over the house; takato and rika had fallen asleep with their heads on each other, much to delight of their folks, renamon was asleep in a animal like position on BW's lap as he had a hand on her head, the twins and David were in an eating contest with guilmon, terriermon and Lopmon as keke did the cooking, tai and sora were in another room as she gave him a well needed massage, TK, Kari matt, and mimi were learning to playing the card game from kazu and kenta, doc was in another room with pikkan as jeri and leomon watch, yamaki and izzy while sam decided to help rika's grandmother with her internet problems, and max sat with his eyes close, no one knowing if he was asleep or awake.  
  
" Well that sounds like hell. I'm sorry you had to go through It." said Henry's father.  
  
" Hell would have been nicer. I don't even remember anything after I got absorbed."   
  
" Now what will you do?" asked yamaki.  
  
" I don't know. We just have to think about It." said Simms, just as doc emerged from the room.  
  
" So how is he?" asked Henry.  
  
" I patched him up as best I could but I don't know that much about alterian physiology. But I think he'll pull through."   
  
" Well, at least buumon's gone. That's the good news." Added kazu as he played.  
  
" Umm, rika?" asked her mom.  
  
" Hmmm?" she groaned as she woke, still with her head on takato's.  
  
" Are there anymore in your group?"   
  
" No. Why?"  
  
She said nothing else as she pointed to the door where there stood shinmon and kibitomon.  
  
" Master." Said Simms as the two walked in.  
  
" I heard about the others."  
  
" Yes. Their sacrifice will be remembered." He said.  
  
" Who's he?" asked janyu.  
  
" Well remember when I said there was a whole universe of digimon? Well, he's sort of the god of all digimon. He's called the supreme digi-deity." Explained Henry.  
  
" Well welcome, you highness or your digi-ness." Said Henry's mother.  
  
" Please just call me shinmon. Where is everyone?"  
  
" They're around." Answered max.  
  
" Could you call them in?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok shinmon what is it? I mean buumon's dead, right?" asked Tai as all eyes where on shinmon.  
  
" I'm afraid not. He's still alive."   
  
They all gasped at the new in disbelief.  
  
" No way! He destroyed himself when he blew up the planet." Said sam.  
  
" He survived! I was afraid this might happen."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You see, the form that buumon was in when you last saw him, is his original form. When buumon was created, he was force to be reckoned with. The circle could barely control him in this form. That all changed when he landed on central planet. At the time there were hundreds of high ones like Simms, all different and some very strong but when buumon came, many of them died. Some didn't even last a minute before buumon killed them. One of them stood up to him. His name was Zachary and he was as powerful as tike. The two battled hard for half an hour until he absorbed him, forming majin buumon. One by one they died until only five remained; jean, Russell, Otto, Simms, and the strongest of all high ones, William. He held him off for a while but he too was absorbed but something happened. You see, William was very portly and he loved sweets so when he became a part of buumon, his personality mellowed out his super destructive nature and turned him into the simple child like buumon you first encountered."  
  
" So what happened?" asked takato.  
  
" When you separated him from the 'fat' buumon and all the others from his mind, he had no choice but revert back to his first form, his most powerful form."  
  
" Can't we reason with him like last time?" asked sam.  
  
" No. This buumon is not interested in fight a good fight, or eating candy. All he thinks is one thing; destroy everything. Observe." He said as he produced his orb. They all gather around it as a small blue world appeared.  
  
" This is liqus, arqamon's home world."   
Just as he said this, the planet was destroyed in a flash of light. As the orbs went on, every planet it shows was soon destroyed.   
  
" Where's buumon now?"  
  
The orb glowed and came onto the surface of planet; it was filled with Greek style building surround by forest. It would have been beautiful to watch if it wasn't on fire. Buumon stood in the middle of the chaos, laughing insanely over the bodies of dead fighters.  
  
" What planet is that?" asked Tai.  
  
" That planet....."  
  
They all turned to see pikkan, with jeri supporting him, standing in the doorway. He limped over to the orb and looked.  
  
" That planet is alter prime; my home world."  
  
Suddenly, an old man appeared in front of buumon; he wore blue jean pants with a matching vest, brown boots and gloves, long white hair and a white bread and sunglasses. He dashed at buumon and met him in fist-to-fist warfare. He jumped back and fired a burst at him but buumon batted it away. He assaulted the old man with his fist and pile drove him into the ground. He struggled up with all his might but buumon looked at him with a smile and blasted him into dust. Laughing, he destroyed the rest of the planet with ease. Pikkan collapsed to his knees and, for the first time since any of them knew him, he cried.  
  
" Pikkan, who was the old man?" asked max.  
  
" He was the grand one, the most powerful alterian of us all, the leader of the Alterian Empire and.....................my father!"  
Everyone, especially max, now understood why he cried. Pikkan had always been a serious fighter, showing little to now emotion but now, to see him weep openly, was heart breaking.  
  
" Don't worry. We'll make him pay for...."  
  
" You don't get it do you?! My father was, at his weakest, as strong as max is at ascendant 3 and he was beaten by that son of a bitch like he was nothing! We can't win!" he sobbed as jeri held him.  
  
" Guys you gotta come see this!" exclaimed izzy from outside.  
  
" Iz, what is it?" yelled Tai.  
  
" You gotta see this for yourselves!"  
  
Every one filed out of the house on to the lawn and looked at the sky to horrible sight; black clouds filled the sky so much that it blocked out the sun, radical lightening struck buildings, and multiple twisters behind to form.  
  
" Rain?" asked guilmon.  
  
" No guilmon. It's the beginning." Said shinmon.  
  
" The beginning of what?" asked David.  
  
" The beginning of the end. The digital universe has always been in balance with all the human world but now that buumon is destroying the digital universe, the balance is breaking apart."  
  
" What will happen?" asked janyu.  
  
" This will happen to all of the human realms. Every kind of natural disaster you can think of; tornado, hurricanes, blizzards, tsunamis, storms, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, fault shifts. All of them will happen with no end in sight. Soon dimension rifts will open, with digimon flooding through but it won't matter because after that, this world and all the other human worlds will literally self-destruct. It will be the end of humans and digimon every where!"  
  
" Isn't there any way to stop it?" asked keke.  
  
" The damage can be repaired but only if buumon is defeated and, as pikkan has said, no of you is strong enough to defeat him. Oh, max if you had stayed with us and kept training, you would have reached you full evolution but now, there is no time."  
  
The entire group was crest fallen as the sky blackened and the earth began to tremble. Doc, on the other hand, seemed to be in deep thought over what shinmon said about max and that's when his face brighten up.  
  
" I'VE GOT IT!" he yelled as they all turned to him.  
  
" What is it?" asked izzy.  
  
" I've got an idea! Listen everyone! Give me your digi-vices!"  
  
" But why?" asked matt.  
  
" No time to explain! Just put them in my shirt!"  
  
The destined and the tamers did as he asked, placing their d-vices into his shirt.  
  
" Izzy, get my computer and tools! Mr. Lee, I'll need your help as well!" he said heading back into the house.  
  
" Doc, what are you trying to do?" asked max.  
  
" Trying to make a miracle!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Janyu and izzy typed away as doc soldered together the d-vices.  
  
" Do really think this will work?" asked the old man.  
  
" No, but we need every idea we can get."   
  
" Besides, we've got nothing left to lose."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you think they are doing in there?" wondered rika.  
  
" I don't know but experience has taught us that when doc has an idea, let him run with It." answered TK.  
  
" Why thank you TK."  
  
They turned to the house to see janyu, izzy, and doc exit. Doc held a black harness made of all the tamers and digidestined's digi-vices.  
  
" What did you do?" asked ryo.  
  
" I made a little gift for max." answered doc as he held it out for max.  
  
" Me?"  
  
" I got the idea from what shinmon said early; your full evolution. I wondered what he meant by that and that's when I had idea."  
  
" I don't get it."  
  
" Let me explain; digimon evolution through many levels of power called digivolution. Every digimon goes through these levels when they get enough energy. As you know, these levels are in training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega. I never thought too much into it until I applied to max. Max is, for all purposes, is part digimon and as such is capable to going through these levels."  
  
" But max has never digi-volved." Said keke.  
  
" Who says he hasn't already? Think about it; out of all of us, seven have the power to achieve the level of ascendant but max is the only one who has been able to tap into more levels of power than the rest. That's because he has been digivolving, in his own way. This form his in right now, is his in-training level. When his father died, he was pushed to the level of ascendant or his rookie level. When blackWargreymon died the first time, he went to the next level or champion. During his training with shinmon, he reached ascendant 3 or ultimate."  
  
" Wait a minute! You're saying that I have a mega level?"  
  
" Yep and if I'm right, it should put you on equal to buumon."  
  
" But what's our digi-vices got to do with it?" asked kenta.  
  
" The digi-vices channel digital energy direly to the digimon, allowing them to digivolve. By combining the powers of them in this harness, it will, in essences, wrap digivolve you to your mega form."  
  
" Sounds good but I know there's a dark side to it."  
  
" Ok. I've done the research and no being, digimon, human, or otherwise, has been exposed to this kind of concentrated amount of digital energy. One of two things will happen; one, you'll wrap digivolve to mega or two, the power will be too much for your body to handle and you'll be deleted. Are sure you wanna take that risk?"  
His answer came as max grabbed the harness and strapped it on.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
Max looked around into his friend's eyes'; many had worry, and the others had an encouragement but all had hope in them. He looked up and saw the rifts begin to open.  
  
" It looks like I'm the only one who can fight so I don't have a choice. How do I turn it on?"  
  
" Just power up a little. Good luck my friend."  
  
  
  
Max took a deep breath and powered up when suddenly all the digi-vices lit up and max was caught inside a pillar of white power.   
  
  
  
The pain! Burning!  
  
  
  
  
The teen howled in agony, as he was forced down to a knee.   
  
" Max!" said keke as she reached for him but doc stopped him.  
  
" No! If you touch him now, the power will burn off to you and delete you! Max has to do this, alone."  
  
She looked in worry as max underwent the procedure.  
  
  
  
The pain! Too much! I can't handle it!   
  
  
No. I can't give in. too......many.....counting......on me.  
  
  
Must..... Make the pain...... a part of.........me. Use it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAX WARP DIGI-VOLVE TO------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The digi-vice around absorbed into him. Suddenly, he transformed into his ascendant form, then to his next stage, and then to ascendant 3. Just then, his clothes vanished off of him, and were replaced with yellow pants, green cuffs, and red shoes. He muscles bulged out as his upper body was being partly covered by dark red fur. His long golden hair turned black and his green eyes turned red with black out lines. Finally, he grew out a large monkey-like tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ASCENDANT 4 MAX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" All stay here. Buumon's mine!" he said as he took off into one of the rift at an amazing speed.  
  
" Good luck, max. I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: playtime is over! No more game! No more warms ups! These two are just gonna duke it out to the bitter end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAX'S FINAL FIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, I did some editing but I guarantee this is a fight to remember with the entire digi-verse as the battleground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	34. max's final battle

MA: hey peoples. This is it! The final battle in the entire d3 trilogy. If you thought the other battles were big but this one is universal! Everyone is gone to watch the fight. My friend just got the linkin park reanimation cd and I heard a remix that I had to work into the fight; points of authority! HEY! What the hell are you doing still doing reading this! READ THE FIC!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
MAX'S FINAL BATTLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" If you girls are done kissing, I've got some ass kicking for you!" Betty.  
  
" Please stop chosen one! Wimp lo sucks as a fighter. A child could beat him!" ling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Never has there a threat like this; a force beyond all reason, beyond compassion, beyond even good and evil. He was created for the soul proposes of destruction and his power was unrivaled. Even his creators couldn't control him and his lust for chaos and for his own good, was sealed away. Then, after over 10 millennia, he was once again unleashed on a universe that was just beginning to recover from his last rampage. To stop him, the master of this digital universe assembled a team to stop him, among was a courageous young man with powers unseen in years. Now things are at the edge; both mankind and digi-kind face oblivion and fate of both races rests on shoulders of this one boy. The odds are against him. The deck is stacked against him. But he doesn't care. The fate of lives beyond measure lies in his hands. So finally let the final battle of good and evil be joined......  
  
  
And for him, the last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group still stood in awe of the scene that just happened. No said a word, as it seemed hours passed but it had only been a few minutes.  
  
" Can I say something?" finally spoke kazu.  
  
" That had to be, undeniably, the coolest thing I have even seen!"  
  
" Damn! I don't even see him any more. Where is he?" asked Tai.  
  
" He has passed thru the rift and into the digital universe." Said shinmon.  
  
" Then what the hell are we standing out for? I'm gonna go watch this!" said tike as he ran back into the house.  
  
" He's right." Remarked David.  
  
" About what?" asked kara.  
  
" This fight will determine weather we survive or not and personal, I wouldn't mind seeing this!"   
  
" Fine! Let's do it!"  
  
With that, everyone piled into the house and around the orb.  
  
" Ok! Show max." ordered shinmon as the view on the orb changed to show max shooting through digital space.   
  
" Damn! Look at him go! He's really moving!" said matt.  
  
" Where's buumon?" asked sam.  
  
" He currently on central planet."   
  
" Does he know?" asked keke.  
  
" Oh he knows, alright. More than you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can feel him; dark power all around me. I see thing more clearly now than ever. A strange new power flows within me and I have embraced it as my own. I know where he is and I am coming for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buumon laughed with an insanity that no one ever heard of. He blasted the land and trees as he delighted in the burning of them. His laughing ceased as he sense max land behind. Still with a grin on his face, he turned to face the mega level human.   
  
" Listen up because when I'm done talking, I'm just gonna come down on you hard! You have taken too many lives, destroyed too many world to be forgiven. I have been sent to wipe you out of existence. And by the look on your face, you have no idea of what I just said so I'm gonna just shut up and pulverize your ass into a fine dust and blow you into the wind! So why don't you wipe that damn grin off your face and MAKE YOUR FUCKING MOVE!"  
  
Snickering at him, as he began to bang his chest with his fist, making a hooting noise as he did. As he did, puffs of dust began to pop up around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
What the hell is this?!   
  
  
Max began to felt his power rise little by little over time. Fed up, max went on the attack; he phased over his head and rammed his knee into his face. Despite having a knee in his face, he continued his strange ritual, his hooting muffled by the leg. Max jumped back up and kicked him, as he still doing the routine and smashed into a rock mesa. He dug into the ground with feet, coming to a stop. He stopped his routine, just as max fazed in front him. He fired a small blast, but max dodged it and stopped just inches in front him. He concentrated his power in his hand and launched a huge energy attack, right in front of the demon digimon, knocking him back. Buumon stood fast as the attack blew through him. The two warriors stare holes into each other as buumon's grin turned into a scowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just suddenly as max had appeared, the fighters clashed in a fast pace exchange of punches. Max gained the upper hand with a cross to the face and another to the other side of the face. Buumon came back with a kick to his ribs and one more to the back of the head, dizzying him for second. He punched him in the ribs again but max caught his other hand elbow him in the face. Buumon took off and max went in pursuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You love the way  
I look at you  
While taking pleasure   
In the awful thing  
You put me through  
You take away   
If I give in  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max blasted at buumon as he scraped the landscape, while the ones that missed torn up the planet. Buumon faced back at him and fired his own which max easily dodged. Max speed up and punched him onto the ground. Buumon landed on all fours and leapt backwards just as max slammed his foot into the ground. Buumon stopped as max flew at him so he stretched out his fist. The teen dodged the fist only to catch the other in the face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You always act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)   
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max ripped into the ground while his foe came right at him. Using his momentum, max flipped him with his legs and put him in a Boston crab. He growled in pain as max lock the move in. he stretched his body up just enough to grab max under the neck and chunked him off. Just as he hit the ground, buumon landed an elbow to the back. Max came up rapidly with a head butt to the chin and another to the fore head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when in give in  
My life my pride is broken  
  
  
  
  
Buumon grabbed his head allowing max to get in a few good blows. The digimon fired a ball at him but max to a leapfrog move to avoid it and fired his own. Buumon's body opened a large hole in his body, allowing the ball to pass through. The two traded energy attacks but both avoided their foes attacks, causing the ground around them to be blown apart piece by piece.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You always act like you're someone   
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
  
  
  
  
After the seesaw battle, max wrapped his newfound tail around his neck, choking him. Buumon retailed by wrapped his antenna around his neck. The two were now lock in a double jeopardy as they struggled to not only put out their foe but to stay conscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else   
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  
  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast   
You just won't last  
  
  
  
  
Just as both were going out cold, they each broke free of their tie up, spinning in slow motion and punched each other in the face at the same time, forcing them back before they hit the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
You like to act like you're someone  
You want someone to hurt like you  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You like to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Both immediately jumped up and dashed at each other with a kick, their leg straining against the other. They began to trade kick and knee blows until their knees met in a gigantic crashed. The two took a breather, both bruised, dirty, and out of breathe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Shit!" tike cursed in awe but no one paid him no as they were in amazement of the fight.  
  
" And I thought his fight with the warlord was intense!" said Tai.  
  
" I've never seen fighting like that!" remarked takato.  
  
" I was so fucking amazing!" said Kari.  
  
" And that was just round one." said BW, shocking everyone.  
  
" Are you sure?" asked renamon.  
  
" I know max; he was testing buumon's power and his own. Now that he's gotten use to his new form, he's not gonna hold back."  
  
" Hey! Looks like they gonna started up again." Matt said as everyone gathered around the orb again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max lived up to his word and said not a word as he faced buumon. Buumon's grin reappeared as he felt max's power increase. Suddenly max powered up and fired a small energy blast at him, but buumon went up to escape it. Max phased up to him, smiling and chopped at him, but he blocked it, shooting his fist too and max doing the same. The two punched at each other at high speed but max got the advantage as buumon blocked his power blows. He fought back with a bite on the arm but max did the same as he too bit into the head of the pink monster. Max got a driving knee into his gut and an elbow to the neck. He put his palm in his face and fired a massive blast right at him, disintegrating his body. Max landed on the ground and looked up at the floating bits of buumon.  
  
  
  
  
No. It's not over.  
  
  
  
The little parts of him swirled around and, to his surprise, form not one but 50 buumons, all smaller than the original. The little one laughed madly as the all fired at max. He put up his arms in defense of the attacks as it came; true they weren't as strong as the full sized one, but together they began to hurt max. The teen leapt into the sky and fired as well but they merely spread out from each other and surround max. They came at him, first one-by-one which max easily beat they away but soon they began to gang up on him. Little by little each on e took a different part of his body that is until max had enough; with a guttural roar, he created a force wave that knocked them all back. Max then beat down the buumons one by one until they all hit the ground. Once there they combined back into one buumon. The demon, no longer laughing, screamed out loud as the ground itself quaked in fear of his power. The earth groan and shifted as the sky darken while mounded of earth began to erupt from the ground. Buumon shot up like a bullet at max, slapping his hands on his head and ramming his fist into his gut. With an axe hammer smash, he send the teen crashing down to the planet. He raises one arm and formed a pink ball, not unlike the one he used early, as max looked up. Once the ball was big enough, the mad digimon threw at max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That thing will destroy this planet and me with it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Max jumped at the ball as it came, and with his bare hands, tried to push upward on it. The progress of the ball slowly but it kept on going, as max pushed with all his might. Soon the ball was close enough to the planet that max's feet touched the ground. The ground blew away from its presence while max held on to it even though his hands burned. Now, down to one knee, buumon laughter came back for he knows that soon that the only challenge to him will be dead. Max, hearing the sound became more determined to win and with all his power, pushed back on the ball and got back to his feet. He forced the ball into the sky and right for buumon. Max then cupped his hand as a massive aura appeared around him in preparation for the biggest tsunami wave.  
  
  
  
  
  
MEGA.........  
  
  
  
  
  
The ball near him as buumon looked on in horror.  
  
  
  
TSUNAMI.........  
  
  
It collided with him, causing him to scream in agony.  
  
  
  
WAVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Max fired his wave, ten time bigger that the one he used against the warlord, hitting the ball with buumon inside. It rode its wave for while before it detonated in a titanic explosion. The blast blew max back and scared up the planet. After it ended, max pulled himself out of the rubble, hurt and out of power but alive.  
  
  
  
  
That had to........................no! He's still alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
That which was buumon was reduced to dust but still it was still alive as buumon slowly began to pull himself together.  
  
  
  
" Damn. I don't have enough for another round. He's right. Buumon can't be beaten."  
  
" So he is the one!"  
  
Max flinched as he heard a strange new voice. He looked around but found no one.  
  
" Who said that?"  
  
" We did silly."  
  
Suddenly, five small glowing balls came out of nowhere and surrounded him.  
  
" Who or what are you?"  
  
" We are what is left of the circle."  
  
" You mean..."  
  
" Yes, we created the engine of evil you fight."  
  
" And what do you want?"  
  
" We have to help you stop him! For good!"  
  
" Why? I thought you wanted this?"  
  
" At first, we did but now, we don't."  
  
" Years ago, the thought of humans share the same space as digimon was appalling. "  
  
" We believed that humans were weak and would in turn make us weak so we used our hatred, bigotry and ignorance to form buumon."  
  
" We had no idea of the horror we had unleashed on our people. We barely had any control over him."  
  
" Now we are punished to roam the digital universe in these formless bodies for all time."  
  
" But during our travels, we have watched the tamers and the digidestined fight. They defeated many foes that were too strong for a normal digimon to fight."  
  
" We now know that digimon and humans were meant to fight together."  
  
" We may not be able to atone for all our crimes but a least we can help fix a age old mistake."  
  
" But how can I defeat him?"  
  
" You still have one weapon you have yet to use."  
  
" The life bomb? But the digi-verse is damn near destroyed. There's barely any one left to get energy from."  
  
" You forget your own words too soon."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Remember what you told jeri? Digimon can never really die. All those souls he has destroyed are behind you. They will give you their energy, all you need do is asking for it."  
  
" And you five?"  
  
" We'll give up our energy."  
  
" We may fade from existence but at least we'll know that we helped in ending his threat."  
  
" Right. Thank you. I call to all of those who have passed; I ask for you're energy to save all those who can't fight back. Please." He said as he his hand began to glow.  
  
" Help me!"  
  
Suddenly, max saw an amazing sight; before him were thousands or maybe millions of digimon around, on the ground and in the air.  
  
Yes. I can feel them.  
  
  
The ghost of the digimon then rushed into his hand and his whole body began to glow as well.  
  
  
  
That's good. But it's not enough. I need more. Everyone, please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's max doing?" asked Henry.  
  
" Yo, Henry. I feel weird." Said terriermon.  
  
" Me too. My chest feels funny." Said guilmon.  
  
" Yeah, like a pulling pain on my chest but it doesn't hurt." Added rika.  
  
" It's max." said keke, getting everyone's attention.  
  
" He's using the life bomb, his most powerful move."  
  
" Life bomb?" wondered yamaki.  
  
" Max is calling on the one thing he has swore to defend; life. Every living being, organic or digital, is giving a little of themselves to him."  
  
" What do we do?" asked renamon.  
  
" Just let it go. Don't fight it." Tai said simply. Everyone closed their eyes and relaxed as slowly, the little bits of life floated out of them.  
  
" Wow." Susie said as she summed up how ever one else felt. The balls of light lifted off into the sky. All over the world, people watched in awe the balls left them and even in the digital world, the sovereigns gave some of their energy as well. Every human world and the few remaining digital worlds gave up their to the lone warrior. By now, buumon was halfway reformed and was almost ready to brawl again. Max felt more power flow through him than the first time he used it.   
  
  
  
  
  
So much power. Mustn't let it overwhelm me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buumon just then reformed and laughed as he dashed back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With the power coursing through his body, he felt buumon's approach.  
  
  
" Now, for all of time, DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He threw his hand into the air and let out all the energy from every universe and the whole digi-verse into one blue mass. It's seemed to go in slow motion as buumon flew head first into the attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His scream of pain was well deserved as bit by bit, he was taken apart and, finally, in the massive explosion; the threat of buumon was put to an end. Blue sparkles rain down on all the remaining digital planets.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well?" asked sam as shinmon looked into the orb. Suddenly, he stood up without saying a word.  
  
" Don't keep up in suspense."  
  
" It's over. It's over."  
  
" Who won?" asked janyu.  
  
" My friends, I'm pleased to say that max has won!"  
  
Everyone was too stunned to say any thing. That was until............  
  
" WHOOP-DEE-FUCKING-DOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
  
The entire room erupted into cheering and laughter as they danced in joy over the news.   
  
" Hey guys! Come out side!" yelled Simms. They all rushed out to see the sky was clear and sunny as the sparkles rain down on them.  
  
" What is this?" asked Kari.  
  
" It's all that is left of buumon. He's gone. The nightmare is over."  
  
The twins, guilmon, Lopmon, Susie, and terriermon danced with joy while rika kissed takato fully on the lips to her mothers delight and the disappointment of ryo.  
  
" Awww, man!"   
  
" Better luck, next time." Said kazu.  
  
BW had his hand on renamon's shoulder as looked up at the sky.  
  
" I can't believe he did It." pikkan said as he sat on the porch.  
  
" You mad?" asked jeri, with her arm around his.  
  
" No, I just can't believe he did it."  
  
" Well, I can see you're all happy. So how about we got see max?" asked shinmon as he exited.  
  
" You kidding me? I'm gonna give him a bash to remember." Said Tai.  
  
" Dad, you guys wanna come?" asked Henry.  
  
" I think I speak for everyone hear and say this is your celebration."   
  
" I'm out too. I didn't know max that well." Said ryo.  
  
" Excuse me. I don't think anyone asked you!" snapped rika.  
  
" Come on rika let's go. We'll see you when get back!" said takato as they all gathered round shinmon and with a flash, vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group arrived on central planet to find the entire land almost barren.  
  
" Crap man! Remain me to tell max to not fight to death here!" said Simms.  
  
" You can fix it up, after we're done partying!" said matt.  
  
" And speaking of party, there's max." said sam.  
  
Max was back in his normal form with his back to them.  
  
" Max!" keke said as she broke into a dead run with BW right behind him.  
  
" I was so worried about you." she said but max didn't answer.  
  
" Bro are you ok?"   
  
" No, as matter of fact, I'm far from ok." he said as he looked at them all. To their shock, max's eyes were wide as can be, he was sweating heavily, he was breathing in short, irregular breathes, and he was clutching his side.  
  
" I-I dying."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: just read the title.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE DEATH OF MAX KAMIYA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well buumon is finished but now max will meet his maker.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	35. the death of max kamiya

MA: well, as I mentioned in chapter 18, it's time.  
Max: yes it is.  
(Everyone else crying.)  
Keke: why does max have to die? Can't you kill someone weak, like ryo?  
Ryo: why me?  
MA: as much as I was tempted to do, this is more dramatic.  
Max: it better be. Ma doesn't own digimon but he did, he would be a frickin' millionaire.  
MA: that's right. So grab you hanky and get ready cause this is it. There will be no quotes on this so on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT   
THE DEATH OF MAX KAMIYA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They say one person can't make a difference but I think that's only half right. Once in a while, a person is born who touches more lives than he believes, thus making a difference. Such is the case of max kamiya. His life hasn't been an easy one; both of his parents killed right before his eyes and most of his life has been a constant battle against the forces of darkness, rarely have a moment of peace or rest to him but he chose to give up his own needs to aid those who can't fight back. Through his battles, he has amazed and inspired many. But now, his time has come, his work is finished, his life is nearing it's end. He done all he can and he can rest.   
  
  
  
  
" A candle often flickers violently before it goes out." Master roshi, dragonball z.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" If this a joke, it's not the least bit funny." Said BW but max didn't seem like he was joking.  
  
" I wish I was. I wish to god I was, but I am dying."  
  
" No! No! You're just hurt real bad. I know that I felt like I was dying after the battle with the warlord." Said Tai.  
  
" I'm sorry but I feel like I'm dying, but this.........I know I dying."  
  
" But how do you know?" asked izzy.  
  
" How do I know? Take a look!" he said as he raised his shirt to everyone. To their shock, the place where max was favoring was phasing in and out, like his body was been deleted.  
  
" I was afraid of this." Said doc.  
  
" Afraid of what?" asked keke.  
  
" The stress of all that digital energy, trying to control all that power and having all that energy from the life bomb, it must have been too much to handle. The digital part of his DNA is unraveling and it's spreading to the organic part. He's literally being torn apart from the inside out."  
  
The news was hard to swallow for the group   
  
" But can't you do anything?" asked Kari.  
  
" I know a lot about digimon and a lot about humans but max is something else. I'm sorry but he's right; he is dying and there is nothing we can do."  
  
The news was hard to swallow for the group   
  
" But can't you do anything?" asked Kari.  
  
" I know a lot about digimon and a lot about humans but max is something else. I'm sorry but he's right; he is dying and there is nothing we can do."  
  
" How long does he have?" wondered shinmon.  
  
" Given the amount degradation, I'd say, a hour at the most."  
  
" Fine. Max, it's time." He said as max weakly rose to his feet.  
  
" I can take you there if you want to." Offered Simms.  
  
" No! I made this decision and I'll do it on my own." He said as he to walk slowly away from everyone.  
  
" Where's he going?" asked sora.  
  
" If any of care about him, follow him and what ever happens, don't help him." Answered Simms as he followed the young man. Keke and BW looked back at the others and with one confirming look, they all began to follow max. As the wind blew over the land and kicking dust into the air, max slowly trudged along, his feet dragging in the dirt. He fell on to the ground, causing keke to try to go to him but shinmon stopped him.  
  
" This is something max wants to do on his own."  
  
Keke looked over to max as he struggled to his feet and keep on walking. It was hard to watch him because max seemed so strong to them but now, he looked weak and sickly which was something that they were not use to. Soon they came to a high mountain and a set of spiraling stairs that circled out it. Max sighed as he began to climb the steps followed by his friends. Max clung to the side of the mountain as the others held back on trying to help him. About half way up, max stopped for seemingly no reason while everyone followed suit. Max's eyes looked as though he couldn't stay awake for anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
No. Got.........to keep.........going.  
  
  
  
  
  
He falls on all four and vomited as he continued to go and to everyone's disbelief, the vomit was really blood. Max continued on, as he seemed to be getting weaker by the minute. Finally, max reached the top of the mountain and a hole in the middle of it. Max sat down near it as they stopped as well.  
  
" Ok, we walked all this way so what's the big deal?" asked rika.  
  
" Remember how I told you that we can repair the damage buumon did to the digital universe? This is how; this is the nexus, the very center of digi-verse. It's power, once unleashed, can restore the damage buumon has done by retrieving the data lost."  
  
" You mean..." pikkan said with hope.  
  
" Yes, pikkan. All the planets that were destroyed will be brought back."  
  
" But has that have to do with max?" asked keke.  
  
" Remember I told you that your trip through did more damage than you thought. Well, the nexus can repair the damage to both time and space." Said Simms.  
  
" Again, what does this have to do with max?"  
  
The two of them looked at each other and then to max.  
  
" Tell them."  
  
" To activate the nexus, it must take a tremendous amount of pure energy entered in here."  
  
" So put it in!" said Tai.  
  
" I'm sorry but there is only one place to find should power."  
  
" WHERE?!" They all asked when max got up and turned to them.  
  
" Right here." He said, tapping his chest.  
  
" NO! They're has to be another source!" exclaimed BW.  
  
" So bro. In order for everything we know of to survive, I have to die."  
  
" No, take my energy instead!" demanded Tai.  
  
" Sorry tai. This is my time. It has to be my energy. No one elses."  
  
" But you don't have to!" said tike.  
  
" Sorry, but I have to. I'm gonna be dead in 10 minutes. At least this way, others will live in my place." He said. The mood of the group was now somber as he looked at each of them.  
  
" Max, it's almost time."  
  
" Can I at least say goodbye?"   
  
" Of course my friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max went up to the tamers who seemed to not believe what he was about to do.  
  
" Takato."  
  
" Max, when we first met, I thought you just some crazy man who didn't know what he was getting into. But when I saw you fight, I was in awe at the feats you did. You taught me to follow my heart and it will never lead you wrong. I did and it didn't." said takato.  
  
" You just seemed so strong and commanding but so loving at the same time. It was an inspiration to me." Said rika.  
  
" You taught me that something, you have to fight and when you do, fight hard." Said jeri.  
  
" You taught me that if hope is all you have hold on to, never let it go." Said jeri.  
  
" I know I say this a lot but, you are and always will be, the coolest guy I know." Said kazu.  
  
" Ditto, here." Added kenta.  
  
" Goodbye, gold hair man." Susie said.  
  
" I'm going to miss you." said guilmon.  
  
" Eat some bread for me will ya?"   
  
" What, no momentai?"  
  
" Not this time. Not this time, my friend."  
  
" It was an honor to fight by your side." Said leomon.  
  
" As do I." Added guardromon.  
  
" You will always have a special place in my heart." Said renamon.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" May your path be peaceful, for you've earned It." said Lopmon.  
  
" Thanks, and takato, when you and rika have kids, name one after me." He said, causing both of them to blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked up to pikkan who leaning next to the only tree on the mountain.  
  
" Pikkan, what's up?"  
  
" Max, remember when we first met? I think much of ya at the time; just another weak human looking for a partner. When we fought in the tournament, you lasted longer than most. Your power was unbelievable but I admitted defeat. Over time I learned that not all humans are the same and some are stronger than others." He said looking at jeri.  
  
" You said once that you were like most humans. Well if humans were like you, they might have a chance." He said as he extended his hand.  
  
" Good luck with you know what."  
  
" Remember, we still have a match to fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max went over to Kari, TK, matt, and Mimi.   
  
" Well, I should thank you. If you and the others hadn't come, I'd still be dating sora."  
  
" Hey!"  
  
" Sorry. I mean, just want to thank you for setting me on the right path."  
  
" Me too." She said as she hugged him while he shook matt's hand."  
  
" People call me the angel of hope but you're the angel of life. Thanks, man."   
  
" I'm gonna miss you. That's all I have to say." Kari said as he embraced him with tears in her eyes.  
  
" I'm gonna miss you too.........aunt Kari."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max came up to the twins and David.  
  
" Why do you have to go?" said tike.  
  
" Yeah, can't you stay a little long?" said kara.  
  
" Sorry. I have to go."  
  
" I understand." Said David.  
  
" Everyone has to die sometime but really, I would've preferred that you lived a little longer so that I could get to know you. My dad said your father was the great leader of all time but I disagree since you are. You will be missed." David said, shaking his hand.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" We don't want you to go!" the twins said as they hugged him while sobbing.  
  
" I'm sorry but I have to. I want you both to be as strong as you can be. And tike?" he said as he remove his brown jacket.  
  
" Take it. To remember me by."  
  
" I will." He said, taking it into his grasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next he went up to Tai and sora.  
  
" Who would've thought it? I been through a lot but I never thought I would fighting along side my future son. I know you think of me as your father but I'd like to think of you as a son I'm proud to call my own."  
  
" Where ever you go, we just want you to know that we both love you." she said, planting a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Same here." He said rubbing the spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam was up next to say his goodbyes.  
  
" Well it looks like the end of the road, buddy."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" We've been friend since diapers and we've been through a lot so I guess this is it."  
  
" Right."  
  
" I gotta say man, it's been one hell of a ride." He said, as they shook hands.  
  
" If you meet a fine girl in the after life, send her my way."  
  
" I'll hook you up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next came max's brother.  
  
" When we first met, I was a machine of destruction. I thought the heart was just a wall blocking progress as a fighter. But after our fight, you show me how to fight with all you have, including your heart. I respected you at first but soon it turned into love for a brother. When I was given a chance to fight with you again, I jumped at the chance and it was a pleasure to fight with you." he said extending his hand but soon the brothers were in a tight hug.  
  
" I'll miss you, little brother."  
  
" I'll miss you too, big brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally came hardest good-bye.   
  
" I know you have to do this but I hate it. I hate you for what you have to do but I love you a hundred times more because it's who you are." She said, both now in tears.  
  
" No matter what I have to go through, I'll find a way back to you. If I don't, I'll always be in your heart. I love you, now and forever." He said as they shared their last, most passionate kiss, both of their tears becoming one.  
  
" Max it's time." Said Simms. He gave her one last hug and walked towards the hole.  
  
" Max, I've watched you grow and mature as a man and I am very proud of the person you've became."  
  
" Thanks Simms."  
  
" Well this thing is pretty much useless." Rika said as she held up a CD player.  
  
" What is that for?" asked takato.  
  
" I grabbed it before we left. I thought we needed it for a party. Well there is one thing I can do with it." She said as she pulled out a CD, put it in and pressed play, just as max reached the edge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am so high  
I can hear heaven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max turned at the music and looked at everyone.  
  
  
  
I am so high   
I can hear heaven  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, memories of max flood all of their heads.  
  
  
  
  
Whoa but heaven  
No heaven don't hear me  
  
  
  
The destined remember when they first met max and the d3s, their first fight, the first time they magna digivolved.  
  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles   
Watch as we all fly away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fight between black Wargreymon, the battle in File Island, the time max almost died, when max told them of the origins of the d3s.  
  
  
  
  
Some one told me  
Love would all save us.  
  
  
  
  
The gauntlet match, max becoming an ascendant for the first time, max's training in the time room.  
  
  
  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first battles of digigeddon, max taking on the warlord, max going beyond ascendant after blackWargreymon died, the final fight with the warlord.  
  
  
  
  
  
A world full of   
Killing and blood spilling  
That world never came  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max uses the life bomb, his hilarious healing at the hands of dr. kido, the song he preformed with the teenage wolves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tamers and the others began to remember; the tournament where pikkan fought him, his first fight with them, when he brought leomon back, the fight with beelzemon and zhuchialmon.  
  
  
  
Now that the isn't ending  
It love that I'm sending to you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rescue of calumon, max saving Susie, his battle with d-reaper, him and gojiramon becoming Gundamon, the time he nearly died again.  
  
  
  
  
Is it the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all remember the return of max, the attack on sorcerermon's ship, his fights with yakamon and beelzemon, turning into an ascendant 3 for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
  
  
  
The training with the twins, his return from central planet, the forming of bax, the adventure in buumon.  
  
  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The escape from buumon, the battle with buumon to the finish.  
  
  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly away  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly away  
Whooooaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
Up to now, the moment of true. Max was now crying openly but he still had a smile on his face.  
  
" Thanks. I just want to tell you all.....................that I love you all and far as I'm concerned, you............are...............all...............my family."  
  
  
  
With that, he looked into the hole with the nexus energy at the bottom and slowly fell over the side. To him, it seemed like it going in slow motion but then he heard a strange voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max?  
  
Max?  
  
Into his view, came the cloaked figures of his mother and father.  
  
  
Mom? Dad? That you?  
  
Yes, son. It's us.  
  
Did you see what I did?  
  
Yes, we did and we are proud of you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max felt himself get younger, first to the age of 12.  
  
  
How do you feel?  
  
Tired. So very tired.  
  
  
  
Next he turned to the age of 8.  
  
  
  
Then rest, my sweet boy.  
  
Rest. Your work is over.  
  
Good.  
  
  
  
Then he tuned the age of 4.  
  
  
  
So tried.  
  
I.........think.........should.........like to rest.........now.  
  
  
With that, he turned into an infant and fell into the arms of his mother, who hugged him only like a mother could. In reality, max had his eyes closed as he fell into the nexus and soon the light absorbed his body. Just as it did, the nexus began to erupt and swirled around like a turbulent sea. The energy shot up and out of the hole and into the sky. From above the planet, five more pillars shot out of the planet and spread all over the digi-verse. As for the group there was not a dry eye in any of them as they watched max's legacy. Else where, the sovereigns all began to cry as they felt max, a human, give his life for them. Meanwhile, every one max ever met, digimon and human, on the tamers' world and digidestined's, began to sob as they felt the sorrow of his demise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HERE LIES MAX TAJIRI KAMIYA; SON, BROTHER, FRIEND, PARTNER, LOVER, AND HERO.  
HE GAVE HIS LIFE SO MANY MORE WILL LIVE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the group says their goodbyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A MID-SUMMER NIGHTS' DREAM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max: that was fucking beautiful.  
MA: thanks. It was hard to kill you off but it had to be done. Next time I'll preview, DIGIMON: THE DIGITAL WAR. Oh and here's my survey and these questions include the whole trilogy:  
  
  
  
  
FAVORITE CHARACTER  
  
FAVORITE VILLIAN  
  
FAVORITE COUPLE  
  
FUNNIEST MOMENTS  
  
BEST FIGHT  
  
BEST TECHNIQUE   
  
FAVORITE MOMENT  
  
FAVORITE STORY OVERALL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	36. a mid summer night's dream

MA: hey, peoples. It seems I made mistake in the last chapter. You see, while max was saying good-bye everyone, I forgot to include doc and izzy.  
Doc: damn right.  
Izzy: you need to remedy this.  
MA: fine, you're in this one.  
Izzy: prodigious.  
MA: well, this the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy.   
Doc: what about the disclaimer?  
MA: I've written that piece of crap so many times, it makes me sick. So if you don't like it, suck on it! Now on with fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
A MIDSUMMER'S NIGHTS DREAM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group of tamers, digimon, d3s and digidestined watched in awe and sorrow as the sky filled with as the nexus power spread to every corner of the digi-verse. Originally, the sky was nearly all black since buumon destroyed a lot of the stars and planets but now, stars began to reappear one by one.  
  
" It's so beautiful." Remarked Kari as she stared at the sight.  
  
" Cool." Added takato.  
  
" Now what do we do?" asked sam.  
  
" Nothing." Said shinmon.  
  
" What do you mean, nothing?" asked Henry.  
  
" I was afraid of this. You see, the nexus not only repairs space but time as well." Explained Simms.  
  
" Time?"  
  
" When the d3s went back in time, it warped the time line a little. Sure, the future you know has change but now, the time has been damaged too greatly so all of time must be turned back to before the trip through time."   
  
" So what does that mean for us?" asked Tai.  
  
" It means everything will go back to two months ago, including all of you." said shinmon as the group gasped.  
  
" All of us?"  
  
" Yes, TK."  
  
" Will we remember anything?" asked matt.  
  
" Certain feelings will remain but memory wise, the digimon may remember bits and pieces, but the rest of you most likely won't. I'm sorry."  
  
" What about us? I mean we didn't exactly have a good life here in life." Asked David.  
  
" You all will be taken to the moment of your births so you will remember nothing."   
  
" How long before we.........you know?" asked rika.  
  
" About ten minutes, fifteen at the most."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man what an ride!" said takato as he rika sat together.  
  
" Yeah, but it's like Tai said, with digimon weird is common thing." Said rika.  
  
" It's kinda sad that we won't remember everyone here."  
  
" You think any one would believe us if we said we knew the digidestined?"  
  
" Good point."  
  
" What's really on your mind, gogglehead?"  
  
" Well, the truth is, well, two months ago, when max was with us, he helped me to ask you out. So if we don't remember what he did, we might not be together."  
  
" It doesn't matter."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You heard what he said; we will remember feelings and I know my feelings for you and nothing can change that."  
  
" Thanks. I kinda thought you might not like me at first, judging by the dream."  
  
" What dream?"  
  
" You know, the time I dreamt about you."  
  
" I thought you made that."  
  
" No, it was real. And you seemed so real. When I first saw you, I didn't know much about girls but I did think you were the cutest girl I've ever seen. Even when tried to upload guilmon, I tried to mask my attraction. I thought I didn't have a chance. I kind figured you'd go for some one like ryo but I got lucky."  
  
" Luck had nothing to do with it. If I wanted someone like ryo, I would be with ryo but you're different; no matter how mean I was to you, you were always there for me, supporting me and being my friend. At first, I disliked you, but that dislike turned to respect, then respect turned to like then it turned to......you know."  
  
" Thanks." He said with a grin.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Henry told me what you said after I got absorbed. Did you really mean it?"  
  
" Of course. I don't let some one get this close and not expect a future. Besides, who else am I gonna go with; Henry's not my type, kazu and kenta are idiots and ryo is just an ass."  
  
" True."  
  
" Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
" I think I have an idea."   
  
With that, rika and takato leaned in and shared a kissed while the male tamers watched.  
  
" Ahh! Young love." Said terriermon.  
  
" Terriermon! They're trying to have a moment." Said Henry.  
  
" How long do you think chumly can keep this up?" wondered kazu.  
  
" I don't even want to know. Just let them be." Said guardromon.  
  
" Hey! What did she mean by we're 'idiots'?" Asked kenta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Pikkan?"  
  
" Yes?"   
  
" Where is your world?" asked jeri.  
  
" See that X of stars? It's right in the center." He pointed out pikkan.  
  
" Tell me about it."  
  
" Well, to me, it's the best kind of home; it's huge and beautiful."  
  
" Do many of them look like you?"  
  
" No. Appearances vary from where some one is born but we all have large ears and red eyes."  
  
" Good."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I'm glad you the only one like you."  
  
" Thank you. I hope I could show it to you some day."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes. You might not remember me but I will remember you."  
  
" I'll try."  
  
" It's ironic."  
  
" What is?"  
  
" All my life I disliked humans, and here I go and fall for one."  
  
" For me? Really?"  
  
" At first, I denied but I realized that love makes a warrior fight harder and you help me fight."  
  
" Thank you." she said as he gave him a light kiss on the lips and drew him into a hug.  
  
" Leomon?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Take care of her."  
  
" You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you think?" asked BW as he lean against the tree with renamon next to him.  
  
" It's kind of tough. This experience has changed me, in more ways than one."  
  
" Ditto."  
  
" Do you think you'll see him again?"  
  
" I know it. He's my brother."  
  
" Do you think...I'll see you again?"  
  
" Just as I am fated to see max again, I will see you again." He said grabbing her paw.  
  
" Me too. I always wanted to be strong but I've never been more stronger than with you."  
  
" Well, let's just live in the moment for now."  
  
" Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon, the group re-gathered as a strange mist began to cover the land.  
  
" So how's this gonna go?" asked matt.  
  
" When that mist covers you, it will be like passing out or going to sleep than waking up like a dream. It won't hurt." Said Simms as the fog crawled up the mountain.  
  
" Tai I just wanna say, I was great fighting by your sides." Said takato as he and Tai shock hands. The other tamers and digimon were hugging and shaking hands to each other.  
  
" No it was our pleasure, takato. Good luck my friend."   
  
Takato and the other tamers waved as the mist swallowed them.  
  
" Well, I'd better go next." Said doc to the surprise of the others.  
  
" But why?" asked.  
  
" I think you guys would want to spend these last moments with each other."  
  
" If that's what you want. See you around, doc." Said matt.  
  
" Good bye everyone. Izzy, I hope to work with you again."  
  
" I hope so too, my friend."  
With that, doc walked into the fog, and vanished.   
  
" I best go too. I have to see my father." Said David.  
  
" I think I'll join you." added sam.  
  
" Good bye sam." Said Mimi.  
  
" See y'all."   
  
" Wait!" said kara as she ran over and kissed David on the cheek.  
  
" I'll see you in a few years." She said as David rubbed his cheek while sam drug him into the cloud. The fog began to roll in closer as the remaining couples held each other. TK and Kari noticed that the twins were hanging onto their legs.  
  
" Are you two scared?" asked Kari.  
  
" N-no. we're just gonna miss you."  
  
" We are."  
  
" Oh you two." She said as she and TK picked them both up and embraced them a huge mini-group hug.  
  
" We'll see you two again. I guarantee it." said TK with tears in their eyes the fog absorbed the rest of them, except keke. She was sitting on a rock, with a far away look in her eyes and didn't really know what was going and seemingly didn't care. She suddenly gasped as she felt some one around her because what could be called max's ghost had his arms wrapped around her. She reached up and grabbed where his arm would be and smiled with a tear in her eye, as she was the last to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" NO!" said Tai as he woke up from his dream. He looked around to find himself in his room, Kari was still sleep as was agumon and gatomon and his forehead drenched with sweat. He looked at his calendar to see it was two months ago.  
  
" It was a dream, wasn't it?"  
Tai got up and went about his usual routine of washing up and getting ready for school but today, he and Kari were different. Both weren't fighting or rarely talking but had some what depressed looks on their faces. When their parents asked, all they said was;  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
As they went to school, tai found out that matt, mimi, sora, and izzy were all in the same boat; all feeling sad for no good reason. As the day went on, Tai tried to remember his dream but he couldn't.  
  
" I don't know what is it max. It's like I lost someone very close to me." He said as he and sora walked home.  
  
" I know. It just when I woke up from that dream."  
  
" Dream? What dream?"  
  
" I can't remember it but one name keeps popping into my head."  
  
" Let me guess; max?"  
  
" How did you know?!"  
  
" I don't know but..." Tai stopped as he looked at a hotel.  
  
" What is it Tai?"  
  
" Come with me." He said as he grabbed her arm and ran into the hotel and went to the pent house. The door was open as men were going in and out of it. Tai and sora went in to find a man of about 50 directing them.  
  
" Yes, can I help you?" he asked.  
  
" I don't know but did some one use to live here?"  
  
" Not that I know of. But I just bought the building."  
  
" Really?" said sora.  
  
" Yes. Ezekiel Simms."  
  
" I'm Tai kamiya and this is my friend sora takanuchi."  
  
" I know."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Let's just say that a member of your family saved my life."  
  
" Really? Who?"  
  
" Don't worry about it. You'll see him in a few years."  
  
" Well thanks any way." He said as he about to leave.  
  
" Wait! Tai!"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" If you ever need work,........." he said as he gave Tai his business card.  
  
" Thanks, Mr. Simms."  
  
" Good bye sir." Sora said as they both left. When they were gone, Simms grinned as he pulled out a picture; the tamers, destined, and d3s before max died and all smiling and happy.  
  
" I'll will see you again my friend but not yet. Not yet. All right boys! Let's get a move on!" he ordered as he put the photo back in his coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: David and the twins' teens? Rika and takato married and parents? All this and more in the final chapter of the true threat:  
  
  
  
WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: next time, it all comes to a head. Find out what happens to everyone. And now the preview of the first episode in the digital war saga;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It all happened in one night. In that time, thousands died and millions more injured. A demented tyranny calls for our surrender but gets something else: WAR! Join Tai and agumon fight the biggest fight of their lives as they go from unknown solders to legends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON: A CALL TO ARMS   
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	37. what the future holds

MA: hey peoples. Well the end has come. This is the final chapter of the true threat and the final chapter in the d3 saga. Everyone's gone now and now I must get ready to move on. Well time to get one with the show. On with the fic, for the last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where the hell are they?" wondered Henry as she looked over the park.  
  
" I wouldn't worry dad. They'll be here as usual." Said a small girl next to him.  
  
" You would know, Susan."  
  
" She's right. Chumly will be here." Said kazu.  
  
" They're always on time." Added kenta.  
  
" HA! Take that sucka!" yelled a small boy of about 12, who looked like kazu.  
  
" Yeah, that it sucka!" repeated a small boy next to him as they play the digimon card game.  
  
" Man, juno that's 5 in a row." Said his friend across the table.  
  
" Wanna go again Dan? Maybe this time, I'll let jugo play you." said Juno.  
  
" Yeah, let me fight him." His little brother said.  
  
" No way. You're too good."  
  
The group of grown ups watch their kids play a game that to them wasn't a game. Kenta adjusted his glasses as his son admitted defeat while kazu smiled while his wife sat next to him in a chair.  
  
" He's cocky, much like his father." Mentioned Henry.  
  
" I hope not. On of him is enough in the world." said kazu's blonde wife.  
  
" I liked my cockiness, Alice."  
  
" In you, it's cute but in him, it's not good."  
  
" Ah, well. It's robbing the world of a great talent." He said that cause a great uproar of laughter. Things had changed over the years; because of the nexus, d-reaper was unfortunately brought but not as powerful. Jeri was captured by d-reaper but the others rescued her from its grip. Over the years, yamaki and the monster makers made travel between the digital world and the real world more common. The tamers help establish the digital watch committee to police travel between the world and capture all wild ones but after a while most of them left. Kazu met and marriage the daughter of one of the monster makers, Alice and later had two boys, Juno and jugo. Kenta became a teacher; married but got divorced, and had a son, Dan. Henry still works for the D.W.C. as chairmen, married one the first officers of the D.W.C., Mariah and together had a daughter, Susan. All the digimon did live with them but some times, left to keep the peace in the digital world. Regularly the tamers got together near where Guilmon's home still stood to relive old times.  
  
  
" I wouldn't call it robbing the world; more like saving the world."  
  
  
Everyone looked up to see the source of the voice, rika and takato. The two worked with the D.W.C. but left soon after. Takato took over the bakery from his parents while rika pursued a great but short modeling career. She gave it up to settle down with takato, much to her mother's disappointment and later married. Using some of her money from her career, they were able to open a chain of bakeries and now live in relative peace. Takato was older and had long shed his trademark goggles while rika lost her ponytail and let her hair hang. Holding on to his hand was a girl about the age of 12 and who looked just like rika at that age but like her mother, she didn't wear it in a pony tail and her hair was shorter that usual, and she wore a pair of goggles around her neck. Henry then noticed a baby boy hanging on a back strap on rika's back; he had takato's brown hair but had rika's eyes. Henry laughed a little as the toddler gnawed on her neck with his toothless mouth.  
  
" It took you long enough, chumly." Kazu said as they shook hands and hugged with their old friends while the girl look over to the boys at the table.  
  
" Dad, can I?"  
  
" Go on, ruki." He said as she began to walk over to the table.  
  
" Go easy on them." Said rika, taking her little brother off her back.  
  
" I will." She answered.  
  
" Well what have we here? Another to fall before my power." Proclaimed Juno.  
  
" We'll just see. You ready?"  
  
" I'm ready. Are you?"  
  
Ruki smiled as she reached under her shirt to reveal the same card beat rika use to have and pulled her deck of digimon cards.  
  
" I'm gonna walk all over you."  
  
" Gee, she reminds of someone. Now who could that be?" said kazu.  
  
" Very funny idiot." She remarked.   
  
" She does act a little like her mother but she mellow."  
  
" Takato!"  
  
" Well it's true." Added kenta.  
  
" Ok, I'll let that one go."  
  
" And who is this little guy?" asked Henry as he reached over to him.  
  
" I won't. He's teething and he'll put anything in his mouth." Reported takato causing him to draw his hand back while the boy stuck his fist in his mouth and began to suck on it.  
  
" That's why he was sucking on your neck." Said Alice.  
  
" Think that's bad, you should see the house." Said takato.  
  
" So what's his name?" asked Susan.  
  
" Max." answered rika.  
  
" Why that?"   
  
" I don't know, kenta. It just popped in there. Like I was keeping a promise. Oh well. Henry, where's Mariah?"  
  
" She a little under the weather but she sends her love. Susie's taking a test for college but she wishes she was here too."  
  
" That's alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" HA! And that would be game over boys!" ruki said in triumph as Juno trembled in fear.  
  
" Damn! That was good!"  
  
" Yeah, good." Said jugo.  
  
" That's not right." Added Dan.  
  
" Go back home and train some more and maybe you can beat me, in about ten years."  
  
" No one's that good."  
  
" You boys are out of your league."  
  
" Then it's time to move up to the majors."  
  
Ruki turned to see a boy standing behind her; he wore an orange sweatshirt and brown pants. Most notable is his golden hair, red eyes and large pointy ears.  
  
" I saw your little match with these novices and I kinda impressed."  
  
" Kinda? Who are you to talk?"  
  
" Someone who can take you to the cleaners and leave you out to dry."  
  
" You want some? Come get some."  
  
" Oh, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you after a match."  
  
" No. I want you to take advantage of me. I'm begging you to. Cause I want you to know why they call me the 2nd digimon queen."  
  
" A queen can when against jesters but against an emperor, you don't stand a chance." He said as he lifted his shirt to reveal a belt with four decks of cards on it, to the surprise of the other kids.  
  
" This one will do." He said pulling out furthest most left deck.  
  
" Let do it."  
  
" Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You think Jeri's coming?" wonder Alice.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe." Answered takato.  
  
" Try a yes." Said jeri, surprising them all. Rika went up and hugged her friend as takato and the others did the same.  
  
" It's great to see all of you."  
  
" Ditto, jer." Said kazu.  
  
" So where's the happy hubby?" asked takato.  
  
" He's right here."   
  
They all turned to see Jeri's husband.  
  
" Pikkan, how are you, man?"  
  
He growled at a little at he stood there with a light frown. After the d-reaper incident, Hypnos made contact with a new race of digimon called alterians who helped with transport problems. Pikkan was assigned as ambassador to both races and live in shinjuku where he met jeri. The two fell for each other and later married. The young boy that faced ruki was their son, the first digimon/human hybrid, solar. Gone was his flowing clothes for he choose a more human wardrobe; he wore a blue tee that had 'bad man' written on it, blue jeans, sneakers and a baseball cap turned backwards, hiding his golden hair.  
  
" Glad to see you're still Mr. Cheerful."  
  
" I'm only here because jeri wants me here. I'm not here to make friends." He said. Just then, he felt someone tug at his pant leg and looked down; at his side was a small brown haired girl with large pointy ears and an innocent grin on her face.  
  
" Daddy?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Piggy back?"  
  
Pikkan broke his frown with a smile as he reached down, picked her up and put her on his shoulders.  
  
" Piggy back." He said as he began to run around at super speed.  
  
" That's why I love him. Pikkan may seem cold to you but he loves his children." Said jeri with pride.  
  
" You don't have to explain, jeri." Rika said.  
  
" Speaking of his kid, where's solar?" asked Henry.  
  
The son of pikkan was lock in combat as he and ruki face off each other in battle.  
  
" You ready to give up?"  
  
This girl's good.  
  
  
" Dream on!"  
  
This big-eared freak is giving me a good match.  
  
  
Suddenly both threw down the exact same, completely surprising the other.  
  
" No way! I play it first!"  
  
" Dream on, human! I had you beat!"  
  
" Screw you, big eared freak!"  
  
" Freak?!" he said throwing down his cards and getting in her face.  
  
" You heard me!" she said doing the same.  
  
" I rather be a freak than a weak human!"   
  
She rather cute, as humans go.  
  
  
  
" If I'm weak then you're an even bigger freak!"  
  
  
  
Those ears of his make him kind of handsome.  
  
  
  
" I can't let that go unchallenged!"  
  
" So what are you gonna do about?"  
  
  
Without warning, solar kissed her on the lips quickly before she jumped away. She touched her lips with a little blush before her whole face was covered red with rage.  
  
" COME BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She yelled as she jumped over the table and chased after him while the grown ups just sat and watched as on thought went through their heads;  
  
" Young love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where are they?" wondered Tai as he looked out the wind of his house. Tai and the other digidestined were gathered at the kamiya home for max and Keke's engagement party. Tai, matt, Mimi and sora was a little older but still look the same.   
  
" Don't worry, dear. They'll be here."   
  
" Yeah, if you keep worry like this, you'll get more gray hairs." Joked matt.  
  
" Just think sora, we'll be related twice over." Said Mimi. Suddenly the door rang and Tai answered it. Outside was a young man with his same hair as him. He wore blue raincoat and blue jeans and behind him was a GTO mustang.  
  
" BW! Bought time you got her son."  
  
" Sorry pop. Traffic." He said as he entered with a blonde hair woman behind him; she wore a black jacket with a ying/yang sigh on the back, a yellow tank top, yellow pants, boots but the most striking part was her eyes which were an intense shade of blue.  
  
" Well, who is this?" asked his mother.  
  
" Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Rena."  
  
" It is pleasure." She said with a bow.  
  
" Well mannered, good looking. Well, looks like you found a good girl amid the sea of groupies, Mr. Rock star." Matt said, referring to BW's rising music career.  
  
" It's doing good but not as good as the teenage wolves."  
  
The doorbell rang again so Tai opened it again. This time, it was the twins and David; all three were now teenagers, both tike and kara looked like their parents at their age and David looked like he did as a kid but older and had his arm around kara.  
  
" Hey uncle Tai." Said kara.  
  
" Forget that! Where's the food?" said tike.  
  
" Idiot." Remarked David as they entered. Tike made a beeline to the kitchen while kara sat next to her aunts.  
  
" So where's you folks?" asked matt.  
  
" They had business to handle but they will be here soon." Answered kara.  
  
" So where's happy couple?" asked David.  
  
" They were suppose to be here at 5:00 but they are late." Answered Tai.  
  
" Well, dad, you know knuckle head hates those paparazzi asshole. He just wants a normal wedding."   
  
" Yep but you're a sports star and you're marrying music star, the public wants to see It." answered Mimi when the phone rang. BW went over and answered it.  
  
" Hello? Keke! Where are you? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. You're where?! You're what?! Ok. I hope you know what you're doing. Right. I'll tell'em. Love ya too. Bye." He said hanging up the phone with a grin.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Pop, you may want to sit down. You won't believe this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Order up!" said the cook as the bagged food came over the counter.  
  
" Here you go! That'll be 18.99." the waiter said a young woman in a biker jacket as she closed her cell phone.  
  
" Here you go." She said taking the bag and giving him 50-dollar bill.  
  
" Keep the change."  
  
" Thank. You know I'm not trying to hit on you but you look just like........."  
  
" I know. I get it all the time. You should see my husband." She said placing a pair of shades on. Outside of the diner was a gas pump where he was filling up his Harley-Davidson.  
  
" You phoned them?"  
  
" I got your brother. He said he would tell." She said as she got on the bike.  
  
" Good."  
  
" You think it's right what we did." She said.  
  
" I think they'll understand. You having second thoughts?"  
  
" No. I just wish I didn't have to do this."  
  
" I know but we'll be back. Besides, I thought you always wanted to see America?"  
  
" Of course. Ready to go, Mrs. Max kamiya?"  
  
" Let's ride!"  
  
With that, max put on his shades and started the chopper. With a kick of dust, the bike roared down the highway and to somewhere into America.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The future is what we make of it. Thanks to you max and your friends, the future is in your hands. Shape it, mold it, but most importantly, make it yours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that's it. The end of this saga is over. It's been a ride and very enjoyable. When you review, try it make it long. Next, I'll work on the d-men so keep an eye out. Before I end this, I want to thank all those who review this, even if it was for one time:  
  
Lone walker   
Divg  
Togetheragain  
Joseph d. hale  
Custom magnum  
D1  
Victor lazlo  
Super saiya-jin Davis  
Whit84  
AnT  
Frozen phoenix   
Shadow scythe  
Eagle-33  
Nick_tigerstar  
Digi-girl  
Shattered skies a.k.a. liger  
Wow  
And my three biggest fans  
  
Digidestined of courage  
Anthony  
SSJ4takeru   
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you have read this and not reviewed but want to be mentioned, review so I can post you.  
But to all of you, for making this simple angry fic to vent my rage at those matt/sora bastards, I would like to say this:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU 


End file.
